Inazuma eleven go : Kazumi's Story
by Kazumi0406
Summary: Inazuma eleven go. Kazumi allait rentrer à Raimon, quand soudain elle aperçut au loin un jeune garçon dont elle tombe amoureuse : Shindou. Deux ans plus tard, elle se retrouve confronté à jouer au football avec son bien aimé : qui sait ce qu'il va arriver dans ce nouveau style de vie ? Un max de reviews svp !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

-M

aman ! Je vais courir un peu ! A tout a l'heure !

-Ok ! Ne soit pas en retard pour le diner !

Je partis telle une flèche vers la porte et couru vers l'extérieur. Après les devoirs, rien de mieux pour se détendre ! Je m'appelle Kazumi. J'allais rentrer en 6e demain, au collège Raimon. Je ne stressais rien que d'y penser !

Je continuais ma route, a côté de la rivière. Je passais devant un parc, où des enfants jouaient, et je passais devant le terrain de foot, de l'autre côté du pont. D'habitude, il était l'endroit où de nombreux footballeurs jouaient pour le plaisir. Mais là, il n'y avait qu'une personne, à s'entrainer, à essayer de shooter dans le ballon de toute ses forces pour marquer de nombreux but. Bizarrement, cette personne m'intrigua, alors je décidais de regarder son entrainement pendant quelque minute, pour me reposer de ma course. De loin, je réussissais à distinguer que c'était un garçon du même âge que moi. Il avait les cheveux frisés, mi-long, gris brunâtre. Il jouait très bien, peut-être rentrait-il à Raimon avec un tel jeu.

Raimon était célèbre pour son club de football. Il y a 10 ans, son équipe était la meilleure au niveau mondial, ce qui a fait grimper sa réputation en un temps record. Aujourd'hui énormément de joueur veulent rejoindre les 11 de Raimon.

Après avoir driblé pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta et se retourna en ma direction. Je fis mine de ne pas le voir, puis je continuais ma course. Mon portable vibrait dans ma poche. Je regardais l'heure : zut ! Le diner ! Je rentrais à la maison à toute vitesse, laissant le terrain de football et ce garçon mystérieux derrière moi.

Le lendemain, j'étais à la porte de la grille prête à entrer et assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture.

La cérémonie étant terminée, je me promenais, visitant le collège. J'aperçus un garçon devant le local du club de foot : c'était le garçon d'hier ! Celui qui jouait au football sur le terrain de la rivière c'était lui !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon m'intéressait. Je me mis discrètement derrière un arbre pour voir ce qui allait ce passé.

Il frappa à la porte et un grand élève lui ouvrit. Ils sont entré tous les deux et quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait et se dirigeait en direction du terrain de foot du collège. Je les suivis. Le garçon aux cheveux mi-long portait la tenue de l'équipe et se préparait au test d'entré, accompagner d'autre candidat.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs courraient en direction des buts, enchainant dribles et passes. Tous étaient de très bons joueurs, mais le garçon de la rivière était le meilleur. Je l'encourageais dans ma tête, espérant qu'il allait réussir.

Le coup de sifflet de la fin retentit. Tous se métrèrent en ligne pour entendre les résultats. Je me rapprochais pour mieux entendre :

-Toi ! , il pointait du doigt le garçon que j'encourageais. Tu es le seul qui a été à la hauteur !

-Yes ! , chuchotais-je.

-Quel est ton nom ? reprit-il avec une voix ferme

L'interloqué leva la tête et en me rapprochant un peu plus, j'ai pu le distinguer d'encore plus près. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendus compte qu'il était super mignon. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond avec une visière marron. J'étais tombé sous son charme pour la première fois.

Il prit une voix puissante et un regard déterminé et répondis :

-Shindou, Shindou Takuto !

Dès que son nom fut prononcé, mon cœur c'était mis à battre à la chamade : J'étais tombée amoureuse de ce garçon en quelques minutes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Deux ans plus tard**

-A

h ! Quelle épreuve ennuyeuse ! dit Karen, ma meilleure amie. Contrairement aux autres années, celle-ci était plus longue tu ne trouve pas Kazumi ?

-Ouais…peut-être…

-Dommage qu'on n'a pas vu Shindou hein ?

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans que j'ai fais sa rencontre. Dès qu'il fut pris dans l'équipe, il fut nominé capitaine d'office. Il a grimpé les échelons et aujourd'hui, il est admiré et aimé de tous. Pendant que moi, je n'ai même pas fait un pas pour essayer de me rapprocher de lui.

Mais durant ce temps, je me suis fait des amis notamment Karen, ma meilleure amie, et mon amour pour Shindou n'a fait qu'augmenter. Cela ressemble même à une obsession : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder sans rougir de plaisir et de gêne. J'ai récolté beaucoup d'information sur lui. Cette année, ma résolution était de le voir régulièrement à l'entrainement, comme ça je pourrai essayer de contrôler mes rougeurs et ainsi, peut-être l'aborder et avoir une discussion normale avec lui.

Karen et moi allions en cours, où je me suis fait disputer car je rêver et je ne suivais pas. Je rêvais de Shindou bien sûr. Et de l'époque aussi.

Après avoir assistée au test de sélection, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Je me suis rendu compte vraiment de mon amour pour Shindou à ce moment.

A la fin des cours du matin, je rejoins Karen pour manger mon bento*.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu t'es fais disputer par le prof ? me demanda Karen, interloquée

-Je rêvais… dis-je en soupirant

-Tu rêvais ? De Shindou ?

-Ouais… Comme d'hab !

-Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose !

-Quoi ?

-Que tu te rapproche de lui, que tu lui parle… Il faut que tu fasses un pas ! Sinon tu resteras la même tout le temps !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse !? Je ne peux rien faire sans devenir rouge comme une tomate !

-Mumm…

Elle réfléchit un moment puis releva la tête :

-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose qui attire son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

-La musique, le piano, le football…

-C'EST CA ! dit-elle en criant et se levant

Tous les élèves la regardaient. L'air gênée, elle toussa et se rasseyait sans mot. Sacré Karen.

-C'est ça ! dit-elle à voix basse

-Quoi ? Le piano ?

-Mais non ! Le football !

-Le…football ?

Je la regardais avec des yeux ahuris.

-Le foot ? Moi ? A Raimon ?

-Peut-être pas à Raimon mais faire du football tout simplement !

-Je suis nulle en football ! Dis-je avec un accent de colère dans la voix

-Pour l'instant ! me répondit-elle avec un sourire

-Non. Hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce-que quand il verra que je suis nulle, ça va me ridiculiser !

-Fais comme tu veux…

Elle prit son bento :

-Ce midi, je mange ailleurs. me dit-elle avec un ton vexé. Je vais voir Eiichiro. Ne me cherche pas.

Oui, Eiichiro est son grand amour, comme moi avec Shindou. C'est celle qui aura la première son chevalier qui gagnera. Mais elle est plus douée que moi : elle sait déjà tenir une conversation avec lui et même sans rougir une seule fois ! Mais je trouve qu'elle a moins de sentiment envers lui que moi envers Shindou.

Elle est débutante en amour comme moi. Mais pourtant, elle, elle s'en sort très bien.

L'ayant vexé et fais partir, je pris mon bento et me dirigeais en direction des escaliers pour aller vers le club de musique car il m'intéressait. Moi, au club de foot, jamais !

La feuille à la main, je regardais le plan pour savoir où se trouvais la salle quand BAM. Je heurte quelqu'un.

-Aie, aie, aie… me plaignais-je

-Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

Il me tend la main pour me relever.

-Merci…attends… SHINDOU ?!

-Oui. On s'est déjà rencontré ?

Et voilà. A trop regarder la feuille, j'ai heurté le seul être au monde que je voulais éviter Shindou.

Je commençais à devenir rouge :

-Euh…Non mais je te connais. Tu fais partis du club de football c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça. Tu joues au football ?

-Euh…Non…Enfin, j'aimerais mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais…Je suis…Un peu comment dire… Nulle…

-Nulle ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nulles que tu ne peux pas jouer au football ! répliqua une voix derrière Shindou.

Il se retourna et un garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus apparut.

-Oh ! Tenma ! Tu es là !

-Tenma ? Demandais-je

-Tenma est un joueur dans notre équipe.

A ce stade de la conversation, mon visage était en feu.

-Tout va bien ? me demanda Shindou

-Oui oui, tout va bien. Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Je partie en vitesse dans le côté opposé mais un bras m'attrapa, cassant mon élan :

-Attends ! Comment tu t'appelle ? me demanda Tenma

-C'est Kazumi ! Désoler mais je dois vraiment y aller !

-Kazumi ! Jouons au football ensemble la prochaine fois ! me dit-il avec un sourire

-Oui ! Jouons au football ! répliqua Shindou

Quoi ? Jouer au football ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Je ne sais pas jouer moi ! Ils se trompent !

Ils partirent en direction opposé. Je courrais, encore rouge : c'était la première fois que j'adressais la parole à Shindou, et ça c'est finis en malentendu ! Comment faire ! Comment faire ! Je ne pouvais pas leur dire sinon ça finira en cocote minute, et ils n'aimeraient pas le savoir par quelqu'un d'autre…Non.

La seule solution était simple : apprendre à jouer au football.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

J

e courrais vers les toilettes pour enlever ces énormes ronds rouges sur ma figure. Et il fallait que je voie Karen. Elle pouvait m'aider.

Par chance, je me rappelais qu'Eiichiro faisait du tennis. Je suis donc allé au terrain de tennis du collège. Une fois arrivée, je regardais si Eiichiro était en train de jouer. Il était au terrain n°3, en train de s'échauffer avant son match. Karen ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde. Elle me disait « Quand ils s'échauffent, ils sont super concentrés, donc supers mignons » ou un truc dans le genre. Je regardais rapidement dans les gradins, et elle était là, les yeux fixés sur la cible, comme un lion qui s'apprête à attraper une proie.

Je montais dans les gradins et la rejoignis au premier rang. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, mais elle ne remarqua pas ma présence. Elle était là, à contempler celui qu'elle aime. Je lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule :

-Toujours à guetter ? Tu peux la ramener sur Shindou, mais toi tu n'es pas mieux !

-Oh ça va ! Venir ici me détend, et me fais tout oublier.

-La raison pour laquelle tu as des mauvaises notes ? dis-je en ricanant

Mais elle ne fit même pas mouche. Elle resta immobile, regardant vers l'horizon. Néanmoins, je n'oubliais pas la raison de ma venue :

-J'ai besoins de ton aide.

-Parle, je t'écoute.

Elle semblait très différente d'auparavant. Ce serait donc ça l'effet de son amour ?

Je lui racontais donc mon récit depuis le début, n'oubliant pas chaque détail. Elle fit signe plusieurs fois de la tête pour dire qu'elle écoutait pendant que Eiichiro, de son côté, faisait son match.

Karen est une formidable amie. Je l'ai rencontré à la cérémonie d'ouverture en 5e. Nous sommes très vite devenues amies, ayant un objectif commun :

« -Ecoute, on fait un concours : celle qui a la première son prince gagne ! »

Et j'ai accepté. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas si j'allais gagner mais je pensais que la compétition me pousserait de l'avant.

A la fin de mon histoire, elle resta calme et me proposa :

-Allons dehors, veux-tu ?

Je la suivis. Une fois dehors, elle poussa un soupir, puis pris rapidement un sourire :

-C'est vrai !? C'est vraiment vrai !? me dit-elle avec ce même sourire

-Oui oui, c'est vrai, je confirme.

-Oh ! Je suis super contente ! Super super contente !

Elle était complètement différente. Surement pour ne pas exhiber cette joie dans tout le stade.

-Il faut absolument que tu commence l'entrainement !

-Mais… Je ne sais pas comment…

-Mais si ! Tu peux le faire ! Il faut juste trouver un pigeon qui n'a que ça à faire…

-Un…pigeon ?

-Quelqu'un qui peut te l'apprendre et qui n'a pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment…

-Mais qui ?

Nous réfléchissions un moment, puis Karen eu l'idée d'aller à la bibliothèque pour consulter les archives du club de foot. Puis, nous trouvions enfin quelqu'un qui en serait peut être capable :

-Le coach Trevis… lisait Karen. Il peut être un bon candidat.

-Mais…Ce n'était pas l'ancien entraineur de Raimon ?

-Si, et alors ?

- Bah je ne sais pas mais, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'une telle envergure acceptera de m'aider à jouer…

-Ce type est au chômage et surement désespéré : on peut tenter notre chance ! Et puis un peu de retour dans son boulot initial lui fera du bien !

Je restais sceptique. C'était assez risqué, mais on pouvait tenter. Et puis je ferais tout pour que Shindou me reconnaisse. Le football pouvait peut-être être différent de ce que l'on croit…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

C

omme prévu, je rejoignis Karen à la fin des cours. Avec ses nombreux interrogatoires et ses nombreuses recherches dans le collège, elle avait repéré l'adresse de Monsieur Trevis, ancien entraineur de l'équipe Raimon :

« -Ce soir, après les cours, tu viens avec moi : j'ai eu son adresse ! On ira là-bas, et on lui demandera ! Je compte sur toi ! » Me dit-elle

Tans pis pour l'entrainement de football ! Je ne pourrais pas voir Shindou à l'œuvre ce soir…

Je l'attendais avec quelques minutes d'avance quand je l'aperçu, courant vers moi, croyant qu'elle est en retard.

-Aller c'est partit pour l'appréhension du football avec Mr. Trevis !

-Ne va pas trop vite ! Il ne nous a pas encore donné son avis !

Nous partons dans la direction que sa carte indiquait. C'était à peine à dix minutes à pied. Nous nous arrêtons devant une maison en bois, tel un chalet. Non loin, il y avait un parc, d'où l'on pouvait voir une belle vue.

-C'est ici. me dit Karen

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle regarda son plan attentivement, puis observa les alentours.

-Oui, aucun doute, c'est cette maison.

-Alors ? On fait quoi ?

-On frappe et on lui demande.

Elle voyait à ma tête que cette idée ne me plaisait pas et que je stressais énormément.

-Aller, fais pas ta timide !

Je m'approchais de la porte et frappa trois fois en continue. J'entendais du bruit à l'intérieur

Soudains, un grand homme aux cheveux violet et aux épais sourcils vient m'ouvrir. Son regard était froid comme la glace ce qui me donna la chaire de poule. Sa frange cachait son œil gauche, et sa barbe était très courte.

Devant cet homme imposant, Karen se méta en retrait pour me laisser parler. Je ne trouvais pas les mots alors c'est lui qui parla en premier :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-il avec sa voix grave.

-Eh…bien…c'est que…

-Parle ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire !

-Bon je me lance ! J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à jouer au football !

-Au football ?

Je fis signe de la tête que oui. Il se gratta la nuque puis réfléchit un instant. Finalement, il releva la tête et reprit sa voix d'homme :

-Je suis désoler, mais c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?! dis-je, d'un air un peu étonné

-J'ai abandonné le football avec ma dernière équipe. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre.

Je baissais la tête, l'air triste. Karen couru en direction de Mr. Trevis, en colère ; elle ne s'avoué pas vaincue :

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception ?! dit-elle avec un air coléreux

-J'ai démissionné de mon poste. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de football.

-Vous n'avez pas démissionné ! Vous avez été viré !

A ces mots, l'entraineur pris un air étonné. Néanmoins elle poursuivit :

-Vous aimez toujours le football ! Pouvez-vous simplement lui apprendre les bases ?

-Je regrette, mais c'est non.

Karen grinça des dents. Je voyais qu'elle tremblait. Elle faisait tout cela pour moi, alors il n'était pas question d'abandonner moi non plus.

-Excusez-moi, mais si vous avez finis, j'aimerais retourner à mes occupations.

Il se retourna, près à partir. Il fallait que je trouve une solution, vite !

Attend, pourquoi je veux faire du foot déjà ? Ah oui ! Pour me rapprocher de Shindou. Pour courir à côté de lui, pour le soutenir. Mais oui c'est ça !

-Je veux entrer dans l'équipe de Raimon !

A ces mots, Trevis s'arrêta. Karen se retourna, étonnée de ma phrase.

-Donnez-moi le niveau suffisant pour y rentrer en moins d'une semaine ! C'est un défi que je vous lance ! Si vous pensez que je suis prête, alors je passerais le test d'entrée !

Trevis resta silencieux et ne se retourna pas. Au bout d'un moment, il répondit :

-Pour quelles raisons veux-tu autant jouer au football ? me demanda-t-il

-Là n'est pas la question. Répondis-je avec un ton sec

Il se retourna et ne dis mot. Il me fixa dans les yeux et enfin pris la parole :

-Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais. Très bien. J'accepte ton défi.

-Yes ! triomphais-je

-Mais je te préviens : l'entrainement sera long et dur. Après l'école tu viendras tout les jours ici et ce jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

-Oui ! affirmais-je

-As-tu déjà joué au football ? Ou as-tu des connaissances dans ce domaine ?

-Je regardais régulièrement les entrainements de l'équipe et je sais à peu près les règles, mais je n'ai jamais joué.

-Bien. Je vois. Eh bien commençons.

-Quand ça ? demanda Karen, bouleversée par tous les événements

-Tout de suite ! répondit-il d'une voix forte et déterminé


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-T

out de suite ?! disait Karen, les yeux étonnés

Nous montions dans la voiture de Mr. Trevis. C'était une très belle voiture de luxe. Etonnée par ce bolide, Karen et moi montions dans la voiture. Le trajet s'est déroulé sans que personne ne dise un mot.

Arrivé à l'endroit, c'était un terrain de foot près d'un chemin abandonné.

-Nous allons commencer ton entrainement. Me dit-il

Ensuite, ce fut l'entrainement. Je dus courir plusieurs tours de terrain, faire quelques pompes et abdos, et ensuite m'étirer avant de commencer l'apprentissage. Karen m'encourager et me guidée sur le côté. Cela avait commencé avec les dribbles ou je ne m'en sortais pas mal, puis les techniques de défenses pour reprendre le ballons…

L'entrainement s'est finit très tard. Avec mon portable, j'envoyais des messages à maman pour expliquer que je rentrerais très tard et mangerais avec l'entraineur Trevis pendant une semaine.

Le dîner était servi. Ce fut des boulettes de ris traditionnel. Pendant que nous mangions, le coach me fit son compte rendu :

-Tu te ne débrouilles vraiment pas mal et tu progresses très rapidement.

Je lui fis merci de la tête.

-Je pense qu'en une semaine, tu seras au même niveau que ceux de l'équipe de Raimon.

-Vraiment !? s'exclama Karen

-Kazumi a du potentielle. Elle est habituée au sport, et son observation des entrainements lui a été très utile.

Karen et moi nous regardions et faisions le même sourire.

-Je pense même que tu es prête pour avoir une technique spéciale. Mais pour cela, il faudra venir régulièrement à l'entrainement.

J'étais très excitée : l'idée d'avoir le même niveau qu'une vraie équipe ne me faisait plus tenir en place.

-Mais, si tu tiens vraiment à entrer dans cette équipe, il faut que tu sois au courant de quelque chose.

Avec son ton sérieux, il était évident qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ce qu'il allait dire à la légère. Karen et moi étions concentrées sur ses paroles :

-Le football est dirigé par le 5e secteur.

-Oui j'en ai entendu parler. dis-je. Le cinquième secteur est une organisation qui fait les tournois et gère les récompenses.

-Oui, cela est la version que tout le monde connaît, expliqua-t-il, mais il y a une autre version.

-Une autre version ? demanda Karen

-La version que seuls les footballeurs connaissent.

-Seuls les footballeurs ? questionnais-je

-Seulement eux. En fait, le cinquième secteur détermine les résultats avant le match. Les joueurs doivent obéir à ces ordres, ou sinon les sanctions seront le renvoie du club de foot.

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Karen

- En effet. Les joueurs doivent faire exprès de perdre ou de gagner selon les matchs. Mais Raimon est différent.

-Différent ?

-Eux, veulent jouer au vrai football. Lors d'un des premiers match de sélection, un des joueur a marqué un but contrairement aux ordres donnés. Ils voulaient gagner.

-Quel était ce joueur? demanda Karen

-Ce joueur était le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Shindou ?! m'écriais-je

Il me regarda avec des yeux d'étonnement.

-Tu le connais ?

-Euh...eh bien...

Je baissais la tête et rougis. Sans se préoccuper de ma réponse, il reprit :

-J'ai donc étais viré pour avoir désobéi au 5e secteur. Mais, les Raimon, eux, ont continuaient. Ils continuent la révolution contre le 5e secteur. Et pour cela ils doivent gagner la Holly road.

-La Holly road ? C'est un tournoi ? proposais-je

-Oui, un tournois qui éliera le nouvel empereur, chef du 5e secteur, et en même temps, la meilleure équipe du Japon.

-Ca a l'air compliqué... réprima Karen

-Oui. Mais je vais me battre a leur côté. répondais-je

Le coach Trevis hocha la tête. Karen avait l'air inquiète.

-Je vois. C'est une bonne réponse de ta part. dit-il en souriant.

-Au fait, repris Karen, vous avez parlé de technique spécial tout a l'heure.

-Oui, une technique spéciale et une technique de tir, défense, arrêt... Qui est deux fois plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire. Vous le saurez quand vous le verrez.

-Waouh, et dire que je vais peut-être pouvoir apprendre une chose comme ça ! M'exclamais-je

J'en frémissais d'avance. Me savoir capable d'une telle chose...

Le football était très amusant tout compte fait ! Ce n'est pas comme je l'imaginais...

Tout le reste de la conversation portait sur les critiques de l'entraîneur envers mon jeu : il me conseilla, me disait ce qui n'allait... Bref j'avais beaucoup appris.

-Demain, n'oublie pas l'entraînement. Je viendrais te chercher après les cours.

Sur cette note, nous montions dans la voiture et rentrions à nos maisons respectives.

Une fois rentré, je racontais tout à maman. Elle avait l'air heureuse que je me sois trouvée un sport à pratiquer.

Je montais me coucher. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pensais trop. L'entraînement portait ces fruits, je commençais vraiment à apprécier le football, et le fait que je me rapproche de Shindou à une vitesse que je ne pouvais atteindre auparavant.

Shindou... Avec le football, je te promets que je vais me rapprocher de toi encore plus qu'avant. Je ne vais plus être une étrangère : je serais une coéquipière et plus encore : une amie...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les trois jours suivants se passèrent très vite. Tous les soirs, j'allais à l'entrainement de monsieur Trevis, et je m'améliorais considérablement. Bien sûr, le menu était toujours le même avec des boulettes de riz traditionnelles…Karen était là pour m'accompagner à chaque fois. Je ne connaissais pas les raisons qui la poussaient à venir régulièrement. C'était très gentil de sa part mais je me sentais un peu coupable de la faire venir et perdre son temps à chaque fois.

Le quatrième jour après l'école, Karen et moi montions dans la voiture de Trevis qui nous attendait devant le collège comme d'habitude. Arrivés au terrain, nous démarrions l'entrainement directement avec des exercices. Il me fit signe d'arrêter depuis le banc de touche, ce qui me surpris. Il n'était pas du genre à arrêter l'entrainement en plein milieu.

Je le rejoignis. A la tête de Karen, je vis qu'elle était aussi surprise que moi. Il toussa quelque fois, puis me dit :

-Maintenant, nous allons changer le programme dans l'entrainement. Je veux que tu apprennes une technique spéciale.

-Une technique spéciale ? Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui, on ne peut plus sur. Sans technique spécial, tu n'arriveras pas à te démarquer des autres joueurs.

-Je vois… répondis Karen

Une technique spéciale ? J'en serais capable ?

-Mais avant tout, reprit-il, à quel poste veux-tu jouer ?

Je restais silencieuse. A ma réponse, Trevis devinait que je ne savais pas ce que signifiait sa question.

-Il y a plusieurs postes sur un terrain de football : défenseur, attaquant, et milieu de terrain.

-Je ne sais pas… Selon vous, quel poste serait le mieux pour moi ? répondais-je, ignorante

-Je pense que le poste de défenseur t'irait le mieux. Déduit-il. Tu as de bonnes techniques pour attraper le ballon à l'adversaire.

-Non. Il faut qu'elle soit milieu de terrain. Répliqua Karen. Elle aussi a l'aise pour tirer que dribbler. dit-elle avec une voix sobre.

Le coach et moi regardions Karen avec des yeux d'étonnement. Elle se sentie vite gênée.

-Enfin moi, je dis juste ça comme ça ! reprit-elle, avec sa voix habituelle.

-Néanmoins, je pense que tu as raison, affirma Trevis. Il est clair que tu ne te débrouille pas mal en dribble et tir.

Je restais sceptique. Comment Karen, qui d'habitude était discrète, a pu contredire le coach et qui puis est, tenir un tel raisonnement qui soit correct ? En plus, il s'agissait du football, là où elle ne s'intéressait guère. « Elle avait dû se renseignait » me dis-je sans me poser trop de questions.

« Milieu de terrain » était devenue donc mon poste, et, comme son nom l'indiquait, consister à se positionner au milieu du terrain, d'intercepter le ballon et de dribbler jusqu'aux cages adverses.

Maintenant venait le tour de « la super technique », dont je ne savais absolument pas comment la développer.

Trevis m'expliqua, et je commençais peu à peu à la voir venir. C'était comme une force que l'on exerçait sur le ballon.

Au fur et à mesure des jours qui défilaient, je m'entrainais dur, oubliant toutes autres occupations.

Je pensais de plus en plus à Shindou. Le fait de bientôt courir à ces côté me créa un bonheur intense et une détermination à tout épreuve. Je voulais aller dans cette équipe. Et pour cela, j'étais prête à faire plus d'une nuit d'entrainement. Quand je disais cela à l'entraineur, il me disait : « Je suis content que tu sois déterminé mais de la à faire une nuit blanche… » Mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais à tout prix y rentrer.

Pendant les intercours, Karen m'aidait à regarder les entrainements, où plus précisément Shindou, sans rougir.

La fin de la semaine étant arrivé, mon entrainement était au point. J'arrivais à regarder Shindou sans trop rougir, mais mon visage était toujours un peu rose bonbon.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais demander de faire le test d'entré. Le test pour entrer a Raimon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je pris la direction du collège. J'étais à la fois stressée et excitée. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour : j'allais demander au capitaine de rentrer dans l'équipe et ce capitaine n'est d'autre que…Shindou !

Avec une grande inspiration, je rentrais dans le collège. On était samedi, le jour où les clubs sont ouverts mais il n'y a pas cours. C'était le moment idéal pour le demander je serais plus à l'aise si il y a moins de monde.

Je rentrais, et je voyais sur le terrain de foot de nombreux joueurs. Ils devaient s'entrainer pour la Holy Road dont le coach m'avait parlé.

Il m'avait donné de précieux conseils avant de venir ici. A moi de les respecter à la lettre.

Je m'avançais vers le terrain et restais sur le bord pour les regarder. En fait, je n'osais pas y aller. Et si tous ces efforts ont été vains ? Et si le coach c'était trompé et que le niveau de Raimon était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait dit ? Je serais bien contente si Karen était là…

Hier elle me disait : « Je suis vraiment désoler, mais je ne pourrais pas venir demain. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! »

Si elle était là, je serais surement déjà en bas, à passer mon test d'entré…

Stressée au point de ne plus bouger, un garçon aux cheveux bleu vint vers moi :

-Que fais-tu là-haut ? me demanda-t-il

-Je...heu…

Il me rejoint puis me demanda :

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? Je m'appelle Kariya.

-Et moi Kazumi.

-Ravi Kazumi. Que fais-tu un samedi à l'école ? Tu fais partit d'un club ?

-Non pas du tout. Je voudrais…

Aller il faut que je me lance ! Aller !

-Je voudrais voir le capitaine de cette équipe.

Il fut surprit de ma réponse.

-Une déclaration hein ? dit-il avec un regard mesquin

-Non non, pas du tout ! J'aimerais lui parler…

Il fit un sourire puis se retourna et courra en direction de Shindou. Il lui parla un moment, puis Shindou me regarda. Un vent très chaud envahi mon corps. « Non, me dis-je a moi-même, il faut que je tienne ».

Il s'avança en ma direction, puis dès qu'il fut très près de moi, il me dit :

-Salut. Je suis le capitaine de Raimon, Shindou Takuto.

Je savais qu'il ne se rappellerait pas de notre rencontre dans les couloirs. Cela devait être trop insignifiant pour lui.

-Je m'appelle Kazumi. Je suis en 4e et élève de ce collège.

Mon entrainement avec Karen avait porté ses fruits : je réussissais à me contrôler et a ne pas rougir comme la dernière fois.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je voudrais…

Oh non ! Je bloque encore ! Aller !

-Je voudrais intégrer l'équipe de Raimon !

A ces mots, il prit une mine étonné. Il était mignon avec cette expression. Néanmoins, je continuais :

-Je veux jouer au football avec toi, et tous les autres membres du club !

Il fit un sourire.

-Je vois. Il faut en parler au coach. Mais d'abord, suis-moi.

Je le suivis. Cette situation était l'une des plus belles de ma vie, pour l'instant.

Nous arrivâmes au milieu du terrain. Dès notre arrivé, les membres de l'équipe arrêtèrent de jouer.

-Voici Kazumi, me désigna-t-il. Elle veut faire partie de notre équipe.

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, un brouhaha commença. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise et je pense que Shindou le remarqua.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est pas un Seed.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? répliqua un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu turquoise avec une frange.

-Je l'ai vu dans ces yeux. Dit-il

-Est-ce que Tsurugi la connait ?

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'ils disaient mais ils avaient l'air inquiet. Tous se retournèrent vers un garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé. Celui-ci répondit :

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu au 5e secteur.

5e secteur ? L'organisation ? Ils croient que je travaille pour eux ?!

-Je ne travaille pas pour le 5e secteur ! Je vous l'assure !

Leurs regards étonnés se dirigèrent vers moi.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu les connais ? me demanda Shindou, interloqué

-Maintenant c'est sûr ! reprit le garçon à la frange. Cette fille vient du 5e secteur !

-Vous vous trompez ! Je n'en suis pas !

-Mais oui ! On va te croire ! répliqua-t-il

Tous me fixèrent avec des regards assassins, à l'exception de Shindou. Je ne savais pas comment les convaincre. Je me mis à sangloter.

-Vas-t-en ! On ne veut pas de toi !

-Oui vas-t-en !

-Part tout de suite !

Tous se mis contre moi, sauf le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé. Je craquais et m'étais mise à pleurer.

-Non c'est faux ! Criais-je. Je…

Je continuais de pleurer. J'avais fait tout ça, tout un entrainement pendant une semaine, pour me faire rejeter ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire… Les membres de Raimon étaient-ils tous comme cela, mis à part Shindou ?

-Ca suffit maintenant !

Les crient des joueurs cessaient. C'était Shindou. Je relevais la tête. Les points serrés, la tête baissait, il ne montrait pas son visage. Avec la même posture, il continua :

-Vous ne voyez pas ce que le 5e secteur a fais de vous ? Quelle image montrez-vous de Raimon ?!

Tout le monde se taisait. Je restais silencieuse. Soudain, il releva la tête. Il était en larme, complètement effondré.

-Et moi, continua-t-il, je suis le capitaine de cette équipe ?

-Oui, tu l'es et tu peux en être fier. Répliqua une voix derrière.

Shindou et moi nous retournions. C'était un homme, il avait les cheveux bruns avec un bandeau orange. Habillé d'un survêtement, il devait être un sportif.

-Coach … expira Shindou

-Coach ! s'exclama les membres de l'équipe.

Shindou s'essuya les yeux. Le coach regarda tout le monde.

-J'ai observé la scène. Vous n'avez pas à être aussi cruel envers vos éventuels futurs coéquipiers. Je suis très déçu de vous tous.

Tous le monde baissa la tête. Après m'être remis de mes émotions, je n'oubliais pas la raison de ma venue.

-Coach ! Criais-je. Je veux passer le test d'entré !

-Avec plaisir. Va te préparer, il y a une tenue adéquate dans les vestiaires. Ton test va démarrer.

A ces mots, il partit en direction des bancs. Puis, Shindou me guida aux vestiaires, où j'allais mettre le maillot des Raimon pour la première fois.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

-J

e suis vraiment désoler pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

-Oh ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal de se méfier.

En vérité, cette histoire m'avait beaucoup affecté. Shindou et moi étions dans le bâtiment dédié au club de football pour aller dans les vestiaires afin que je puisse me changer et enfiler l'uniforme des Raimon.

Le fait d'être seule avec Shindou me perturbait beaucoup. C'est vrai quoi ! Imaginez un peu !

-Je suis très sensible. J'en suis désolé. Me dit-il, un peu gêné de l'avouer

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal, le rassurais-je.

Nous nous arrêtions devant une porte rose ornée du symbole de l'équipe.

-Voici les vestiaires des filles, m'expliqua-t-il. A ce jour, tu es la première qui y entre pour se changer.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu de filles dans votre équipe ?

-Non jamais, mis a part les manageuses mais elles ne les utilisent pas. Si tu réussis, tu seras la première.

Mon cœur se serra. La première fille de Raimon !

-Bonne chance pour le test ! m'encouragea-t-il

-Merci.

A ces mots il partit en direction opposé.

Une fois isolée dans les vestiaires, je commençais à devenir rouge feu. Mon entrainement n'était peut-être pas encore terminé après tout !

Je me changeais et sortit des vestiaires. Mince ! Je ne savais plus où il fallait aller ! J'étais tellement absorbé par la conversation avec Shindou, que j'en avais oublié l'essentiel !

Je continuais ma route au hasard et croisa Kariya.

-Kazumi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ton test va commencer !

-Je me suis perdue… répondis-je, gênée

Il poussa un soupir.

-Viens, je vais te raccompagner.

-Merci. C'est gentil.

Il rougit.

-On ne me le dit pas souvent…

J'ai été étonné de sa réponse. C'était pourtant un gentil garçon. Je ne vois pas ce que les autres pouvaient lui reprocher…

Il me raccompagna jusqu'au terrain.

-Bonne chance pour le test ! Je dois me positionner.

Il alla sur le terrain.

-Tu es prêtes ? Me demanda le coach.

-Oui, je suis prête.

-Très bien. Alors commençons.

Cinq joueurs étaient positionnés sur la moitié du terrain. Là où je me trouvais, sur l'autre moitié, il y avait Shindou et le garçon aux cheveux bleus de tout a l'heure.

-L'exercice est simple, m'expliqua le coach. A l'aide de Shindou et Tsurugi, tu dois marquer un but de l'autre côté du terrain. C'est bon ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus foncé s'appelait donc Tsurugi. Je fis signe de la tête pour dire que j'avais compris.

Le coup de sifflet retentit. J'avançais en direction des cages. Soudain, un joueur adverse se mit en travers de mon chemin. Shindou étant démarqué, je lui fis la passe. Il la reçu, et avança pendant que je me libérais de mon marquage.

-Bonne passe ! Me fis l'un des membres de l'équipe

Shindou me refit la passe. Directement, un joueur adverse essaya de me tacler mais je réussi à l'éviter. Je fis la passe à Tsurugi, mais un joueur l'intercepta avant lui.

-Non !

Je couru en direction opposé des buts. Je réussis à rattraper le joueur en tête et lui fis un tacle. Oui ! Je récupérais le ballon et fis demi-tour. Je fis la passe à Tsurugi, mais cette fois, je ne la manquais pas. Il la passa à Shindou qui me la passa en retour.

Je m'amusais. Je ne savais pas que le football pouvait être aussi amusant que ça !

Les buts étaient à présent ouverts. C'était le moment d'utiliser ma technique spéciale !

« Tu utiliseras ta technique spéciale dès que possible ! », voici l'un des conseils que Mr. Trevis m'avait donné.

Je mis mon pied sur le ballon et m'arrêta. Je levais mes bras et les croisa. Des portés de notes sortaient du ballon et m'entouraient. Je rabaissais mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine et tira dans le ballon.

-**_Tir Crescendo !_**

Le tir n'était pas très fort mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il devenait plus puissant. Le gardien tourna sur lui-même, puis sa main devint feu.

-**_Arrêt Flamboyant !_**

Ceci était donc la technique spéciale du gardien…

Sa main s'arrêta sur le ballon, mais après quelques secondes d'efforts, le ballon passa dans les filets. Apres mon tir, tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux d'étonnement.

Le coach siffla la fin du test. Tous les membres de l'équipe partirent pour se rafraîchir avant que le coach ne donne les résultats.

Une manageuse aux cheveux bleus me donna une gourde.

-Tu as été géniale sur le terrain !

-Merci beaucoup.

-J'espère que tu seras prise !

-Je vais maintenant donner les résultats.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Enfin les résultats.

-Kazumi, aimes-tu le football ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui ! Il est très amusant ! Dis-je avec sourire

-Tans mieux, car tu as réussi le test d'entré. Félicitation !


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

-J'ai…réussi ?

-Oui Kazumi, tu as réussi. Répondu Shindou

-Yeeeeees ! criais-je

J'avais enfin réussi ! J'avais réalisé mes rêves de cette semaine !

Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient l'air gêné.

-On est désolé de t'avoir traité de Seed. On…on n'aurait pas dû…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Vraiment ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Après tout, on est une équipe !

J'étais tellement heureuse.

-Néanmoins, reprit l'entraineur, il va te falloir encore t'entrainer dur, et te familiariser avec le reste de l'équipe. Ah ! Au fait ! Moi, je suis l'entraineur de Raimon, Endo Mamoru.

-C'est un honneur pour moi de faire partie de cette équipe. Le saluais-je. En parlant de ça, il n'y a pas un joueur absent ?

-Tu veux parler de Tenma ? me demanda Shindou. Il n'était pas disponible pour l'entrainement aujourd'hui. Tiens, en parlant de membres, voici une photo pour t'aider avec tous les noms. Ce n'est pas facile au début !

Il me tendit la photo. Je la gardais précieusement avec moi et commençais à voir tous les visages et les prénoms. Ils avaient tous l'air de grands footballeurs.

-Maintenant Kazumi, je pense que tu es au courant de notre situation de révolution.

-Oui, je suis à peu près au courant de tout.

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Shindou

-Kazumi, explique-leur.

-En fait, voilà. J'ai été entrainé par le coach Trevis.

-Par le coach Trevis ?! S'exclama Kirino

-Oui. Mais j'ignorais que le coach Endo le savait.

-Trevis m'avait donné rendez-vous hier, avant que tu passe le test de sélection. Il m'avait dit que tu viendrais et que tu pouvais dégager une énorme force. Je suis de son avis. Apprendre à jouer au foot comme tu sais le faire en plus de la technique spéciale, et cela en une semaine. Ca dépasse l'entendement. Je pense que tu apprends très vite.

-Une semaine pour tout apprendre ?! C'est possible ? demanda Shindou

-Cela dépend des personnes, répondis l'entraineur. Mais je pense que la détermination a poussé Kazumi. Surement un grand objectif qu'elle voulait accomplir à tout prix. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Je rougis et tourna la tête.

-C'est Trevis qui vous l'avait dit avouez !

-Tout juste ! dit-il en riant. Ah au fait, à quelle position es-tu ?

-Milieu de terrain. Répondis-je

-Chouette ! On va être à côté ! dit Hamano

-Oui, moi aussi. Répliqua Hayami

-Moi de même. Me dit Shindou

Tous sourirent.

-Je pense que tu vas réussir à t'intégrer parmi le groupe ! m'affirma Endo

-Oui. Mais il reste Tenma et Shinsuke qui n'ont pas été là aujourd'hui. Tu vas pouvoir les rencontrer. Me dit Shindou

-A vrai dire, je vous avez déjà rencontré Tenma et toi…

-Ah oui ? Et quand ça ? Questionna-t-il

-La semaine dernière, dans le couloir. Je t'avais heurté.

Shindou prit une mine d'étonnement.

-Ah oui ! Je me souviens. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Du moment qu'on se connait maintenant, c'est le principal.

Nous sourions tous les deux.

-Aller, Aller ! C'est partit pour l'entrainement !

Nous allâmes nous entrainer. Tous me firent des compliments.

A la fin de l'entrainement, nous buvions et rentrons chez nous. Arrivée à la maison, je racontais tous ces exploits à maman. Elle semblait contente pour moi, et me préparait un somptueux repas dont je n'avais plus l'habitude.

Pendant que maman préparée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Va voir s'il-te-plait pupuce. Quelqu'un qui frappe à cette heure ? C'est plutôt rare !

Je m'exécutais. J'ouvris la porte : c'était Mr. Trevis et le coach Endo.

-Bonsoir Kazumi, commença Endo. Nous avons à parler de football !


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

-Madame, il faut que je vous parle de votre enfant et du football.

Maman fut bien déconcerté de faire deux parts en plus pour le dîner. Elle nous servie de bonnes nouilles. Mr. Trevis était étonné de sa part étant donné qu'il mangeait énormément de boulettes de riz. Quant au Coach Endo, c'était plutôt le goût qui le fascinait. J'avais entendu dire que sa femme faisait des plats atroces.

J'étais très étonnée de la venue de Mr. Trevis et Endo. Que pouvaient-ils y avoir de si important pour venir si tard ?

Après sa bouché, le coach Endo pris enfin la parole :

-Madame, votre enfant va participer à un tournoi qui se nomme la Holy Road.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

-Bien. Savez vous se qui ce cache derrière se tournois ?

-Je suppose. J'ai bien étais informé.

-Je vois.

Le reste de la conversation de la soirée porta sur les règles et la paperasse pour rentrer dans le club. Maman était d'accord avec tout, à ma grande surprise. C'est qu'elle ne s'intéressée pas trop au football…

-Enfin, j'ai une dernière chose à dire. Dit Trevis, jusque là muet. Votre enfant va devoir avoir des entrainements en plus par apports aux autres.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

-En effet, il est clair que cela est suspect. Bien que je ne sois plus à la tête de ce club de football, j'aimerais néanmoins qu'elle fasse des entrainements en plus. Parce que voyez-vous, j'ai remarqué que votre fille a un don particulier. Je pense, qu'elle peut libérer une force qui sera bénéfique pour l'équipe, ainsi que pour elle-même. Elle sera capable de plus s'épanouir…

Ma mère resta silencieuse. Elle prêta attention à tous ce que disait l'entraineur.

-Ma foi, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision.

Elle se tourna en ma direction.

-C'est à elle qu'il faut demander cela, non à moi.

-Alors Kazumi, qu'en dis-tu ?

Libérer une force ? Capable d'aider l'équipe ? D'aider Shindou ?

-Je veux le faire ! Laisse-moi m'entrainer plus maman ! S'il te plait !

-Eh bien, on dirait que c'est déjà décidé !

Je fis un grand sourire. Maman est formidable.

-Bien, répondit Endo. On dirait que tu vas être directement sur le terrain !

J'étais toute excité à l'idée de pouvoir aider Shindou. Quel genre de force ce sera ?

Les deux invités partirent. Je partie me coucher, prête pour le lendemain.

-Shindou ! Je t'aime ! Veux-tu…sortir avec moi.

Ses yeux se refermèrent et un triste visage apparut.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu es trop faible. Je ne peux pas.

-Comment ça trop faible ? Réponds-moi !

Il se retourna et marcha dans la direction opposé.

-Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. S'il te plait ne pars pas !

Il commença à pleuvoir. Je restais sous la pluie, en train de pleurer.

-Tu t'es fais jeter hein ?

Je me retournais, Kariya était là, avec un grand parapluie noir. Il faisait son sourire mesquin.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Criais-je

-Quoi ? Mais c'est ce que j'ai vu !

Je me retournais à nouveau. C'était Kirino. Avec un regard vicieux et un parapluie gris.

-Vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas…

-Tu nous contredis ?

-Kurama ! Non !

-Oh ! Elle est méchante !

-Non Hamano non !

-Mais si ! Mais si !

-Sangoku !

-Mais si ! Mais si !

-Arrêtez !

-Mais si ! Mais si ! Mais si !

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça !

-Mais si ! Mais si !

-Ca suffit !

-Mais si, Kazumi.

- Ah ! Shindou !

-Tu es faible, Kazumi, tu es faible !

-Non !

Noooooooooooooon !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Quel rêve vraiment étrange.

**_-Cher lecteur, chère lectrice, désolé pour ce passage qui n'a complètement rien à voir, mais je voulais écrire un passage cauchemar et je trouvais cela amusant de le faire avec les personnages de la série Inazuma Eleven Go. Encore désolé si vous avez été perdu. Kazumi0406-_**

Je m'habillais dans les vestiaires. On était dimanche, normalement, il n'y avait pas d'entrainement. Mais sur ordre de mes deux coachs, je fis des entrainements supplémentaires. Je ne veux pas être un pois pour l'équipe. Je sortais des vestiaires et me dirigea vers le terrain. Je vis les deux coachs sur un banc, en train de parler à quelqu'un. Bizarre, il portait l'uniforme Raimon. Il n'était censé avoir que moi aujourd'hui ! Je me rapprochais. Il se retourna.

Shindou ?!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

J'étais très étonné de voir Shindou aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas censé être la. L'imprévu fit balancer mon cœur. Je devins rouge pomme. Vite je fis demi-tour.

-Kazumi ! Vient !

Zut ! J'étais grillée !

Je fis volte-face et m'approcha. Shindou ainsi que les entraineurs me souriaient.

-Désormais, tu feras des entrainements supplémentaires avec Shindou. Me dis Endo. C'est le seul qui puisse accomplir cette tâche. Je vous souhaite un bon entrainement. Je dois aller préparer quelques paperasses. A tout à l'heure !

Moi ? Seule ? Avec Shindou pour des entrainements supplémentaires ? Mais c'est impossible !

Je me retournais et regarda Shindou. Il affichait un visage sérieux avec un sourire.

- Allons-nous entrainer ! me dit-il

Sur le terrain, nous fîmes l'échauffement ainsi que quelques passes.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que le coach nous ai demandé de faire des entrainements supplémentaires rien qu'a deux ?

-Il doit avoir une idée en tête. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais en attendant, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

Nous faisions plusieurs exercices et nous nous amusions. Dans un sens, ces entrainements étaient très bénéfiques déjà pour mes compétences en football et le fait que je puisse autant me rapprocher de Shindou. C'était une occasion rêvé pour faire mieux connaissance. Enfin, je dis connaissance, mais je connais déjà pas mal de chose sur Shindou…

**_-Tir Crescendo !_**

Le ballon rentra au milieu des filets. Ma technique s'améliorait.

-C'est un bon tir, me complimenta Shindou, mais ça ne fera pas le poids devant un Keishin.

-Un Keishin ? Demandais-je

Je ne savais absolument pas ce que c'était. Mais Shindou me fit vite la démonstration.

Des flammes noires sortaient de son dos elles prenaient des proportions énormes. Elles se dispersèrent, et apparut alors une énorme créature étrange. Celle-ci représentait comme un chef d'orchestre.

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_**

Impressionnée par la taille de cette chose, je fis un pas en arrière.

-C'est ceci, un Keishin. C'est l'esprit enfouit dans les cœurs des gens. Seuls ceux qui ont un grand pouvoir peuvent en invoquer. Expliqua t-il. Grâce à eux, on peut faire des tirs deux fois plus puissants qu'avec des techniques spéciales.

J'étais très impressionnée que ces choses existent et que Shindou puisse en invoquer. Si seulement je pouvais en invoquer un, je serais encore plus forte qu'avant.

Shindou prit un ballon. Son Keishin le tenait entre les mains pour le laisser tomber comme une goutte d'eau. Shindou tira dans la balle lumineuse.

-**_Harmonie Atomique !_**

La balle atterrit dans le fond des filets.

-Tu vois ? Se retourna-t-il

-Oui. C'est impressionnant.

Son Keishin disparut comme des flammes à l'intérieur de lui. Après avoir réfléchis quelques minutes, je criais :

-J'en veux un !

Il fit une mine étonné. Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de crier si fort…

-Quoi ?

-Euh… Eh bien… Je voudrais…un Keishin…

Gênée, je rougis et baissais la tête.

-Un Keishin hein ? D'accord. Si tu veux on peut chercher ensemble !

Je relevais la tête. Il avait un regard déterminé et souriait. Décidément, j'étais tombé amoureuse de la bonne personne.

Je pris le même regard déterminé. Il hocha la tête.

-Bien. D'abord, il faut améliorer ta technique de jeux. Après on verra pour le Keishin.

-Ok ! C'est partit !

J'étais remplie de joie : j'allais m'entrainer à devenir plus forte, et ce avec Shindou !

Nous nous entrainions jusqu'au crépuscule. L'entrainement c'était bien déroulé. Je rangeais le matériel, puis filais aux vestiaires. Dehors, je rejoignais Shindou.

-Demain, tout le monde sera là. Me dit-il. Le coach nous a interdis de parler de notre entrainement aux autres.

Cette situation m'arrangeait. De cette façon, il n'y aura pas d'arrières pensées.

-Bon et bien à demain !

-A demain !

Il prit le chemin opposé au miens. Je commençais à rougir. L'excitation me fit des frissons.

Demain je pourrais également revoir Karen. Avec ce week-end, je n'ai pas pu la voir et tout lui raconter.

Je courrais en direction de la maison. J'attendais le lendemain avec impatiente !


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

J'étais la première arrivée à l'entrainement matinal. Il faut dire que je m'étais levée très tôt : l'excitation m'avait empêché de me rendormir. Les cours de Karen commençaient une heure plus tard. J'avais le temps. J'étais tellement pressée de tout lui raconter ! Il y avait beaucoup de chose à dire…

Je vis le coach arriver. Je lui racontais mon entrainement avec Shindou et mon but d'avoir un Keishin.

-C'est bien d'avoir une motivation. Me dit-il. Sans motivation, tu ne peux pas devenir plus forte.

Plus forte… C'était la raison pour laquelle je faisais tous ces entrainements supplémentaires… Je voulais me démarquer, je voulais que Shindou me reconnaisse… Et avec ces entrainements rien qu'avec lui, j'étais quasiment sur d'y arriver…

Je fis des échauffements en attendant les autres. Je vis Kurama arriver.

-Salut ! Lui lançais-je

-Salut. Me répondit-il

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur.

A sa réaction, je devinais qu'il avait était surpris de ma remarque. Gêné il répondit :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-On est dans la même équipe ! Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse, tu sais. Et puis, on est tout seul.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu promets de ne le dire à personne compris ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Bien. Tu connais Inoki ?

Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle était dans ma classe.

-C'était ma petite copine et on s'est séparé hier soir. On s'entendait pourtant super bien…

-Et…Tu l'aimais bien ?

-Bah…

Il devint rouge.

-Au début bien sur, mais après…

J'avais de la peine pour lui. Je m'imaginais cette scène avec moi et Shindou…C'est sur que je serai plus que de mauvaise humeur !

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? Demandais-je

-Elle disait qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, et elle m'a traité de tous les noms.

-C'est horrible !

Comment peut-elle le traiter comme ça ? Mais elle est infecte !

Je commençais à bouillir de colère.

-Tu lui en veux ? Lui demandais-je

-Bien sur ! Qui ne pourrait pas en vouloir pour quelqu'un comme elle !

D'autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient.

-Je suis désolée pour toi. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Je ne dirais rien à personne mais essayes d'être en forme pour l'entrainement.

Je lui fis un sourire puis partis faire l'échauffement. Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous faisions un match amical. A mon grand bonheur, j'étais dans la même équipe que Shindou.

-J'espère que ça ira pour Kariya… soupira-t-il

-Pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec Kariya ?

-C'est son premier match.

-Quoi ?! Mais, je croyais qu'il était là depuis longtemps !

-C'est parce que tu es arrivée juste après lui. Il est venu avant le test de sélection.

Moi qui croyais qu'il était là depuis longtemps…

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude. Jouer avec les Raimons était pour moi comme un bonheur enfin c'était surtout Shindou qui était comme un bonheur !

Shindou avait la balle et je vis un fil lumineux tourner autour de sa main.

-**_Tacticien céleste !_**

Le fil partait de sa main et montrait la direction a prendre du ballon. C'était magnifique.

-Kurama ! Passe à Aoyama ! Ensuite passe à Hamano !

Le fil doré parcourra le terrain selon les ordres de Shindou. Il remarqua mes yeux ébahi

-C'est ma super tactique ! Je donne les instructions aux joueurs grâce à ce fil.

C'était magique. Les mouvements de Shindou me faisaient penser à un chef d'orchestre.

Tsurugi prit le ballon. Kariya était là, près à riposter.

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

Des lignes fuchsias apparaissaient sous formes de filet. Ils emprisonnèrent le ballon, qui retomba aux pieds de Kariya.

Il avança vers l'autre côté du terrain. Soudain, Kariya tomba, les deux mains collées sur le tibia droit.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Tous les membres de l'équipe se réunirent autour de lui. Il gémissait de douleur.

-Ca va ? Comment tu t'es blessé ? Intervint Shindou, inquiet du membre de son équipe.

-C'est Kirino…Kirino m'a donné un coup de pied…

Le visage de Kirino, qui était inquiet jusqu'à ce moment, devint étonné.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai rien fait !

Je sentais un ton de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Malheureusement, personne ne le croyais.

-Allons Kirino. C'était un accident. Revint Shindou. Viens Kariya, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Tous les visages de l'équipe se décomposaient de dégout. Ils repartirent à l'entrainement. Je restais avec Kirino. Il regarda vers Kariya. Celui-ci se retourna et fit un sourire en coin. Kirino n'avait rien fait !

Nous les regardions s'éloigner vers le collège. Je vis Kirino serrer des poings et des dents.

-Personne ne m'a cru. Personne !

-Si moi je t'ai cru ! Je savais que tu disais la vérité !

Je le regardais et je hochais la tête.

-Je pense que Kariya veut se faire remarquer. Repris-je. Il n'est pas là depuis longtemps. C'est ça façon de déstresser et d'attirer l'attention.

-Plutôt bizarre comme façon ! répliqua-t-il.

C'est vrai. Chacun sa façon. Maintenant que j'y pense, je voulais me faire remarquer en devenant plus forte.

-Je suis sûre que Kariya a un bon fond. Tu peux me croire. Alors que j'étais perdu, il m'a raccompagné au terrain ! C'est un bon garçon.

Kirino n'avait pas l'air d'être de mon point de vue. Le fait qu'il soit prit pour cible l'irritait. Je le comprenais. Au fond, c'est toujours blessant. Je pense qu'il veut être ami avec Kirino, mais ce n'était pas trop le moment de parler. Si je faisais allusion encore à cela, ça finira en dispute. Je me tus donc.

Je vis Shindou revenir. Je m'approchais donc pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demandais-je, inquiète

-Il va bien, juste quelques égratignures. Il va tout de même rester à l'infirmerie pour se soir. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche à piqué Kirino…

Même si c'est Shindou, je savais qu'il n'allait pas croire la vérité. Je baissais la tête, las de ces malentendus. J'avais déjà vécu cela, et je sais que ça fait très mal d'être au centre de ces agitations.

L'entrainement repris son cours. Les passes vers Kirino étaient rares. Je détournais le regard et me concentrais sur mon jeu. Malgré ce que ressentais Kirino, je ne pouvais abandonner mon objectif.

Une fois l'entrainement finit, je me dirigeais vers les cours, où j'allais retrouver Karen cela faisais un week-end que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Une fois les cours terminés, nous mangions à deux. Durant ce bon repas, je racontais toutes mes aventures de ces deux jours mouvementer le club de football, Shindou, Kariya…

Elle m'écouta attentivement en faisant des mines d'étonnement, de joie, et de dégout.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'ont fais pleurer ! cria-t-elle. C'est impardonnable !

-Calme toi voyons ! C'est terminé maintenant, ils me font confiance.

-Quand même ce Shindou… Une vraie perle hein ? De te croire tout de suite et de pleurer presque pour toi…

Elle prit une mine décomposée.

-Tu as avancé tellement vite dans ta relation alors que moi…

Elle sanglota. Elle avait raison.

-Allons ! Ce n'est pas la Karen que je connais ! Tu dois te battre et avancer ! dis-je avec une voix dure. Maintenant, c'est à toi d'avancer. Tu m'as toujours encouragé, maintenant c'est à mon tour !

Je lui souriais et hochais la tête.

-C'est gentil de ta part.

-Ah j'oubliais ! Ce soir, je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-En rapport avec le club de foot ?

-Euh…En quelque sorte…

Il fallait que je voie Kariya pour qu'il m'explique. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Je me pose des tas de questions à son sujet.

Après les cours, je filais vers l'infirmerie. Shindou avait dis qu'il serait là jusqu'au soir, et il fallait dire aussi que je croirais tout ce que Shindou me dirait.

Je me retrouvais devant l'enseigne du cabinet médical de l'école. J'ouvris la porte et je vis Kariya seul, en train de bouquiner dans son lit d'hopital.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

En entendant mon arrivé, il se redressa sur son oreiller. Il ne se doute surement de ce que j'allais lui demander !

-Tiens Kazumi ! Tu es venue me rendre visite ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Il prit un air songeur.

-Je t'écoute.

Je n'allais pas noyer le poisson et je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Alors j'y suis allé franco.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as accusé Kirino de t'avoir donné un coup de pied alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Il prit un air étonné, puis revint à la normal. J'avais cru pendant un instant que ces yeux avaient changé.

-Mais, de quoi tu parle ?

Je vis une goutte de sueur sur son visage. Il mentait.

-Allons, ne ment pas ! Pourquoi joues-tu au méchant ? Tu n'es pas comme ça, j'en suis sûre !

Il y avait un peu de rougeur dans son visage. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings sur sa couverture.

-Comment toi, qui es nouvelle aussi, peut rester normale après ton entrer dans Raimon !?

-Ils t'apprécient ! Vraiment !

-Ils m'ignorent ! Me coupa-t-il. Ils m'ignorent complètement.

Ce que j'avais vu tout à l'heure n'était pas une illusion. Ses yeux avaient changé Ils formaient des courbes, et maintenant ce sont comme des aiguilles pointues. Je ne saurai comment mieux vous les décrire mais ils sont différents.

Je commençais à comprendre.

-Tu veux dire que tu changes de personnalité pour te faire apprécier ? Supposais-je

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Je mis ma main sur la sienne. Il rougit encore.

-Je suis sûre que tout le monde t'appréciera sous ton vrai visage. Fais un essaie au moins. Et lève-toi ! Je suis convaincue que tu n'as pas mal !

Il se leva sans difficulté. Il détourna le regard. Je lui souris.

Nous traversâmes la cour de l'école. Je lui fis face.

-Demain, tu raconteras toute la vérité sur cette histoire à l'équipe, d'accord.

Il hocha la tête avec hésitation.

-Bien ! Je compte sur toi alors !

Je fis volte face et couru en direction de chez moi. Je sentais quelqu'un qui me regardais au loin. J'eus un frisson comme si on me faisait un regard noir et un sourire mesquin dans mon dos.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Je me dirigeais vers le collège. L'entrainement matinal allait commencer. J'étais pressée que l'affaire entre Kirino et Kariya s'éclaircisse. Je ne me sentais pas bien après avoir parler à Kariya.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'avais pas revu Tenma depuis le jour où j'avais poussé Shindou dans les couloirs. Je me demande s'il sera là aujourd'hui…

En arrivant, je m'étais aperçus que j'étais la dernière. Les autres étaient rassemblés autour d'un homme que je n'avais jamais vu.

Je m'approchais :

-Ah ! Te voilà Kazumi ! Me salua Shindou.

-Bonjour. Excuse-moi mais… qui est cette homme ? Demandais-je

-C'est vrai ! Tu ne le connais pas ! s'exclama Kurama

-Je vais te le présenter : c'est le coach assistant de Raimon, Kidou. Autrefois, c'était le coach d'une des équipe que nous avons affronté la Royal Académie !

J'avais déjà entendu le nom de cette équipe. Elle était réputée pour son football impressionnant et redoutable.

Ce coach était pourvu de lunettes rondes et d'une demi-queue avec des tresses si je puis dire. Vêtu d'un costar avec une veste qui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses, il était imposant.

-Tu dois être Kazumi, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-il

J'étais étonnée à l'entente de mon prénom. Il le connaissait déjà alors que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Il devait se tenir au courant. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mauvaise impression cet homme avait l'air talentueux.

-Oui, c'est cela. Répondis-je

-Eh bien Kazumi, à ce qu'on m'a dis, tu possèdes un bon potentiel. J'ai hâte de voir ça sur le terrain.

Je rougis et me sentais stressée. Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur.

-Entendu ! Répondais-je

Il sourit. Je tournais la tête et vis Shindou sourire de la même façon. Je pense que c'étais pour me motiver et pour sûrement me dire que c'était bien de m'entendre avec les coachs de l'équipe.

Je m'intéressais à cet homme. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais il dégageait quelque chose de professionnel. Il devait être d'une intelligence hors norme.

Nous fîmes quelques échauffements. Je vis quelqu'un approcher.

-Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ? me dit-il

Je réfléchis un moment puis me rappela :

-Tenma !? M'écriais-je

-Oui c'est moi ! Je vois que tu as rejoins le club de Raimon ! C'est super !

Il me sourit.

-Shindou m'a tout raconté sur ton test ! J'ai hâte de voir ton tir spécial !

-Merci j'essayerai. Montre-moi ton meilleur dribble ! L'encourageais-je

-Compte sur moi !

Il partit à son poste. On m'a dit qu'il dribblait comme un chef et que c'était lui qui avait fais souffler le vent de la révolution à Raimon. Ce ne devait pas être une mauvaise personne.

Nous nous entrainions avec beaucoup de motivation en vue de ce match. Je ne vis pas une seule fois Kariya parler à Kirino. Cela m'inquiétait et si Kariya m'avait mentis ? S'il ne voulait pas s'excuser ?

Alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir, le coach Endo nous appela à quelques minutes de la fin.

-Bien ! J'espère que tout le monde est prêt ! Demain commence le premier match de la Holy Road. Vous Jouerez contre les Mers Lunaires.

-Les Mers Lunaires ? Que savons-nous d'eux ? répliqua Shindou

Shindou était bien du genre à poser cette question. Rien de tel pour le stratège de l'équipe !

-Pour l'instant, on sait seulement qu'il change souvent de formation. Répondit Kidou. C'est une équipe avec une stratégie incroyable.

Une stratégie incroyable. Il fallait qu'on les battes. Avec la stratégie de Shindou, nous pourrons peut-être les vaincre.

-Je vais annoncer ceux qui vont jouer ce match. annonça Endo

Je sentis à ce moment une tension au sein de l'équipe. Tous se regardaient.

-Kurumada, Aoyama, Ichino et Kazumi vous serai sur le banc de touche. Les autres vous jouerez.

A l'entente de mon nom sur la liste des remplaçants, ce fut un choc je sais que j'étais nouvelle, mais je m'étais entrainée si dure… Il fallait voir la réalité en face je n'étais pas assez forte. Si seulement j'avais un Keishin…

Je pensais dans mon coin. Certes, je n'étais pas très heureuse de ce poste…Mais il fallait que je l'assume. Des paroles me retirèrent de mes pensées.

-Alors ? On est sur le banc ? Hi hi hi… dit une voix derrière moi

Je me retournai et je vis le dos de Kariya qui s'éloignait. Sans faire attention à ces propos et me concentrais plutôt sur comment je pouvais m'améliorer.

A la fin de l'entrainement, j'allais voir Shindou :

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'entrainer ce soir ? Tu sais pour le Keishin…

Il me regarda avec un visage amusé :

-Tu as mal pris le fait que tu sois sur le banc ?

Je rougis et pris un air de gène :

-Pas du tout, c'est juste que je voudrais m'entrainer un peu plus…mentis-je

-D'accord. Alors à après les cours !

Il s'éloigna. Je rejoignis ma classe à l'heure des cours. Si ce soir j'arrivais à sortir mon Keishin, J'étais sûre d'avoir une place aux côtés des membres de l'équipe sur le terrain !


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

-Quoi ?! Tu es sur le banc ?! Cria Karen en se levant.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle devint vite gênée et rougis en se rasseyant.

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse cette fois-ci.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en un soupir. Je pense que je ne suis pas assez forte… Va savoir !

Je mangeais mon bento comme toujours avec Karen qui s'agite pour rien.

-Et ton tir crescendo alors ? Il n'est pas assez puissant ?

-Si, si, il l'est… Je pense que cela vient des Keishin…

-Des Keishin ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux d'étonnement. En même temps, il était normal qu'elle ne connaisse rien au football. Je lui expliquai en détail.

-Des esprits au fond du cœur, hein ? Ca serait super que tu en aies un !

-Eh bien justement, c'est ça le problème… Je n'arrive pas à l'invoquer… Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer !

Nous finissions de manger et reprirent les cours.

L'entrainement de ce matin a été particulièrement mouvementé. Avec la découverte du nouveau coach, la retrouvaille avec Tenma, et Kariya qui, je pense, ne va pas tenir parole… Pourtant à l'infirmerie, je sentais qu'il était sincère ! Peut-être qu'il mentait bien finalement, et qu'il n'avait aucun bon fond. Non ! Il faut que je continue à persévéré ! Après tout, il m'avait bien aidé alors que j'étais en difficulté !

Je me rendis au stade après les cours. Shindou m'attendait. J'avais attendue ce moment avec impatiente depuis la matinée !

Nous nous changeâmes et échangèrent quelques passes. J'en profitais pour lui demander des renseignements :

-Que penses-tu de Kariya ?

-C'est un très bon joueur. Il a une agilité impressionnante. Mais apparemment, tout le monde ne partage pas mon opinion…

Il baissa la tête. Je le comprenais. Le fait que l'équipe ne s'entend pas bien doit être frustrant pour son capitaine.

Je revenais un peu sur le sujet principal de notre entrainement :

-Au fait, comment est apparut ton Keishin ? Lui demandais-je. Peut-être que cela pourrais m'aider…

-C'est une longue histoire… En résumé, il est apparut quand j'ai voulu protéger mon équipe.

-Et comment c'était ?

J'étais très intéressée par son histoire. Après tout, je pouvais bien écouter Shindou pendant des heures et des heures !

-Eh bien c'est comme une force qui a surgit en moi pour accomplir mon devoir… En quelque sorte…C'est difficile à expliquer… Mais chacun à différentes manière d'invoquer son Keishin ! Il va surement se réveiller dans des conditions spéciales.

Des conditions spéciales ? Alors cela ne peut pas se produire n'importe quand… Ni n'importe où !

-Mais alors…Pourquoi faire des entrainements ? Je veux dire, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose !

-Au contraire ! Me contredit-il. Le fait de devenir plus forte au football va te permettre de libérer et contrôler ta force plus rapidement et facilement !

-Je vois ! Dans ce cas là, allons-y !

Nous échangeâmes des passes et fîmes des dribbles jusqu'à arriver au but où nous fîmes quelques tirs.

-Tu ne sens rien ? me demanda-t-il

-Non, rien du tout…Dis-je tristement. Et le match qui est prévue demain…

-Encore un petit effort. Je suis sur que ça viendra !

A ces mots, mon cœur s'emballa. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude…Il y avait quelque chose…de différent…

Sans m'en soucier, nous fîmes encore des exercices et des essais : sans succès.

Je commençais à perdre espoir.

-Aller ! Un dernier essai ! M'encouragea Shindou

Je m'exécutais. Je dribblais entre les plots, sauta au dessus du tacle de Shindou, fis un tour de terrain…, je sentais que je m'étais amélioré depuis mon test d'entré. J'arrivais devant les buts. J'entendais Shindou derrière moi :

-Je sais que tu peux le faire, aie confiance en toi Kazumi !

A l'entente de mon nom, mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle, comme tout à l'heure. Entendre Shindou m'encourager… Ca me donner des forces.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose dans mon dos d'une telle puissance qu'il me poussa en avant et me fis rater mon tir. Je tombai a plat ventre, puis me relevai rapidement, un peu étourdie du choc. Shindou vint me soutenir pour ne pas que je tombe à nouveau. Je rougis à la vue de Shindou qui était si près de moi. Il avait un visage étonné.

-Que…que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je, un peu étourdie

-Tu as faillis réveiller ton Keishin. J'ai vu comme des flammes noires dans ton dos, signe d'apparition d'un Keishin.

Alors j'avais réussi ? Non, pas encore… Je n'avais pas encore réussi… Il fallait encore que j'arrive à le sortir et à le contrôler.

-L'entrainement est fini pour ce soir. Dit Shindou. Juste une chose… Sais-tu comment as-tu fais ? Car si tu le sais, se serais une très bonne chose…

-Malheureusement, non. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

J'étais déçue. Comment je pouvais ne pas savoir ? C'était comme flou dans ma tête.

-C'est impressionnant. Me dit Shindou. Malgré que tu n'aie fait que très peu de football, tu arrives déjà à faire beaucoup de chose de haut niveau ! Tu me surprends…

J'étais heureuse d'avoir gagné l'estime de Shindou ! Ce n'était pas rien…

Mais je n'avais pas assez de temps pour m'entrainer… Le match était demain, et je ne pouvais pas faire sortir mon Keishin en une nuit…

Shindou et moi rentrèrent à nos maisons respective, nous disant a demain et bonne chance en vue du match de demain, le premier match de la Holy Road.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

-Wouah ! Alors c'est ça votre caravane !

Je restais en admiration devant la caravane de Raimon. Enfin, je dirais plutôt un minibus mais bon…

Nous allons embarquer sur la route vers le stade ou va se dérouler la Holy Road. Je suis impatiente de voir comment ça va se dérouler !

Nous arrivâmes dans un bâtiment gigantesque de couleur or.

-Voici le stade Zénith. Dit un employé. Suivez-moi jusqu'aux vestiaires des Raimon.

Nous nous changeâmes et nous réunirent en ligne, près à se présenter. Au signal du coach, l'équipe avançait sur un terrain de football. On voyait les équipes adverses défiler sur les extrémités. On pouvait entendre le public qui applaudissait. Toutes les équipes des collèges se stoppèrent devant un hologramme géant écrit « Holy Road ». Un commentateur pris la parole aux hauts parleurs :

-Bienvenue au tournoi de football inter collège : la Holy Road ! Je vous rappelle que ce tournoi élit également l'empereur à la tête du 5e secteur !

-J'ignorais qu'ils élisaient leur empereur ! Dis-je

Amagi qui était devant moi, me répondis :

-La Holy Road n'est pas qu'un tournois, c'est aussi une élection l'empereur actuel est Shuji Ichido.

-Qui va avoir le nom de l'empereur ? Shuji Ichido, l'empereur actuel ? Ou alors le nouveau futur empereur, Seigo Hibiki ?

-Hibiki ? Qui est-ce ?

Hamano, qui était derrière moi, me répondis :

-C'était le coach des Raimon et du coach Endo et Kidou il y a dix ans maintenant. Il fait partit de notre révolution.

-Bien ! Maintenant, Shuji Ichido va dire quelques mots !

Sur l'hologramme apparut un homme aux cheveux blancs avec des mèches bleues. D'après ce que je savais, c'était lui qui avait crée la règle ou le score des matchs était planifié à l'avance. C'était contre lui qu'on se révoltait.

-Je déclare solennellement le tournoi de la Holy Road ouverte ! Ce tournoi décidera du vainqueur final. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même ! Je vous encouragerais par la pensée.

Puis il disparut de l'hologramme. On entendait le public crier « cinquième secteur !, cinquième secteur ! ».

-Voilà ! Maintenant, le premier match se déroulera demain entre l'équipe Raimon, et celle des Mers Lunaires, dans un des stades de la roulette russe ! La roulette russe est composer de plusieurs stades qui sont reliés, ou seront déroulé chaque matchs ! Le dernier se déroulera ici, au stade Zénith !

Après cette dernière phrase, la cérémonie était terminée. Toutes les équipes présentes à la cérémonie se retirèrent. Nous rentrons chacun chez nous pour se reposer du prochain match.

Le lendemain, nous nous rendions à la gare de la roulette russe. Un train s'y trouvait.

-Voici la roue libre ! nous expliqua un employé. Il vous emmènera dans un stade au hasard !

-Où se train va nous emmener ? Demandais-je

-On ne nous dit jamais rien ! se plaignait Kurumada

-Bah ! Ca nous laisse la surprise ! dit Hamano

-Quelque soit le stade, on gagnera ! Encouragea Shindou

Nous entrâmes dans le train ou des fauteuils étaient alignés. En face il y avait une vitre, puis d'autres fauteuils à l'opposé. L'équipe adverse avançait à côté de nous. A travers la vitre, on pouvait voir les joueurs que l'on allait affronter.

Le de l'équipe s'épaissit à la vu 'un joueur dans les Mers Lunaires :

-Minamisawa ! Il est…

-Mais comment…

Minamisawa était un garçon à la mèche et aux cheveux bordeaux. Cela devait être un ancien équipier. Evidemment je ne pouvais pas le connaitre.

-Pourquoi Minamisawa aurait rejoins les Mers Lunaires ? se demanda Tenma.

A la fin du trajet les deux équipes descendirent et se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Comme on se retrouve Shindou ! dit alors l'équipier

-Minamisawa ! Pourquoi as-tu rejoins les Mers Lunaires ?! demanda Amagi, coléreux

-Pourquoi ? répondit le traitre. Mais tout simplement parce que je trouve ridicule l'idée de vouloir jouer au vrai football.

-Comment ?!

-Il faut jouer selon les ordres du 5e secteur. Sinon, vous ne valez rien !

-En même temps, Minamisawa est un talent au football, ce serai du gâchis que de le laisser jouer dans votre équipe ! Parla le capitaine de son équipe

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

Amagi était plus qu'en colère. Heureusement que les joueurs étaient là pour l'empêcher de sauter au dessus des rails pour les tabasser !

-Tu dis que jouer à Raimon est un gâchis ? Alors on va te montrer de quoi on est capable sur le terrain ! Répliqua Shindou

Sur ces belles paroles, nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires et nous changeâmes avant le match. Nous entrâmes dans un stade très spécial : c'était une salle avec des énormes ventilateurs au sommet et sur les côtés.

-Mais…Pourquoi des ventilateurs ? Demanda Hayami

-Quelles surprises nous réserve ce terrain ? se demanda Tsurugi

Nous nous échauffèrent. Le coach nous appela.

-Je compte sur vous pour ce match ! Donnez tous ce que vous avez !

-Oui ! dit tout le monde en cœur

Le match allait commencer. Du banc, j'allais observer le premier match de la Holy Road, et peut-être pour Raimon, le dernier.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

-Bien ! Le match va commencer qui oppose l'équipe Raimon et l'équipe des Mers Lunaires !

Le coup de siffler retentit. La balle était a Shindou qui l'a passa à Tenma. Raimon avançait progressivement vers le camp adverse. Soudain, le coach des Mers Lunaires fit un signe à son capitaine :

-Changement de formation, formation alpha !

Les joueurs de l'équipe adverse se mirent sur les côtés, laissant le milieu de terrain vide.

-Comment… ?

Les membres de Raimon ne savaient pas s'il devait avancer : pourquoi avoir laissé cette zone a découvert ? Ils décidèrent d'y aller malgré tout.

Soudain, des ventilateurs se mirent à tourner et des énormes tornades apparurent au centre du terrain. Les deux joueurs furent emportés, et le ballon roula jusqu'à l'équipe adverse.

Tout le monde était choqué, sauf les Mers Lunaires, qui continuaient comme si de rien était.

-Alors voilà la particularité de ce stade… Dit le coach Endo

Les Mers Lunaires avançaient rapidement. Mais le capitaine donna vite un ordre :

-Formation Bravo !

-D'accord ! criaient en cœur les joueurs

Ils s'élancèrent par quatre en attaque. Les ventilateurs s'activaient à nouveau et trois tornades apparurent en plein centre. Malgré ça, ils continuèrent d'avancer.

-Arrêtez-les ! ordonna Shindou

Hayami et Hamano se dirigèrent vers les tornades mais le vent les en empêcha :

-On ne peut pas y aller !

-Il y a trop de vent, on ne voit rien !

Ils s'avancèrent de derrière les tornades. De cette façon, on ne les voyait pas, et il pouvait bouger plus librement.

Une fois les tornades dissipées, ils décidèrent de passer à l'attaque ils firent une série de passes rapides puis, le dernier se prépara à tirer, mais Kariya était devant lui :

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

Il récupéra le ballon grâce à sa super technique, puis dribbla ses adversaires avec facilité. Kirino intervint à côté de lui :

-Passe ! Passe-le-moi !

Mais Kariya refusa d'écouter et continua sa route comme si de rien était. Alors ces deux la n'était toujours pas amis ?

Kariya se fis vite reprendre le ballon et Raimon avait du mal à défendre. Minamisawa avait le ballon devant les goals et tira :

-**_Tir Sonique !_**

Le tir pris plus de puissance après la première seconde du tir. Sangoku sauta en l'air, fit quelques saltos pour retombé sur le sol et invoquer un mur de terre géant.

-**_Mur de Gaïa !_**

Il l'arrêta avec facilité.

-Ouf ! Heureusement qu'il l'a arrêté ! dit Ichino à côté de moi

Le ballon fut passé à Shindou.

-Maintenant que le vent se calme, il est temps d'attaquer !

L'attaque se dirigeait vers les buts mais une fois de plus, le capitaine donna un ordre :

-Formation Charlie !

Les membres de l'équipe adverse se regroupèrent sur la droite. Shindou fit une passe à Tenma, qui avança sur la gauche. Soudain une tornade fit son apparition.

-Je le savais. Ils savent exactement où et quand arrive les tornades. Remarqua Kidou

Il m'impressionnait. Comme je le pensais, c'est un observateur hors du commun.

-Quoi ?! Les Mers Lunaires ? Mais c'est très désavantageux pour l'équipe ! s'exclama Célia

-Je ne pense pas. Dit Endo

Tenma fonça droit dans la tornade.

-C'est le moment ! **_Dribble zéphir !_**

Un souffle vert le propulsa et il contourna la tornade.

-Il a réussi à tirer cette tornade à son avantage ! remarqua Ichino

-Seul lui était capable d'une telle chose. Dit Aoyama. Après tout, ses supers techniques se basent sur le vent.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cette technique auparavant. Dis-je. Elle est très impressionnante.

Ainsi, Raimon pouvait tirer avantage de son environnement. Je trouve ça remarquable.

Les goals étaient maintenant libres. Tous les défenseurs étaient sur le côté. Tenma fit une passe à Kurama.

-**_Serpent à sonnette !_**

Il envoya le ballon en l'air puis frappa dans le ballon deux fois, avant qu'un énorme serpent apparaisse en suivant la trajectoire du ballon.

-C'est dedans ! se disait Kurumada

Mais le gardien fit apparaitre des flammes noires dans son dos, qui fîrent apparaitre un golem géant.

-**_Goliath le géant !_**

Celui-ci réunissait ces poings entre le ballon pour l'arrêter :

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

Super nom ! Mais il arrêta le ballon.

-Un Keishin ! M'écriais-je

-Ca va être difficile… dit Ichino

-Tenez bon ! Encouragea Shindou

Trois tornades se créèrent. Le gardien envoya le ballon directement dans la tornade.

-Quoi ?!

-Formation bravo ! dit le capitaine

-A vos ordres ! répliqua l'équipe.

Ils avancèrent alors que le ballon était toujours dans la tornade.

-S'ils savent les mouvements des tornades… réfléchissait Shindou… Alors…Les gars ! Suivez bien les mouvements de l'adversaire !

-D'accord !

Comme prévu de la part de Shindou, il avait compris que les adversaires se dirigeaient vers la balle. Il était très doué.

-Le ballon va aller…Par là ! **_Tacticien Céleste !_**

Le fil lumineux se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la tornade. Mais le vent était trop puissant et ils étaient mal positionnés. Les Mers Lunaires récupéraient le ballon.

-**_Tir Sonique ! _**

Le ballon se dirigea vers Sangoku qui était près à l'arrêter. Mais la tornade qui était en face des cages dévia son tir, qui partit dans le sens opposé. L'arbitre siffla le score d en faveur des Mers Lunaires.

L'arbitre siffle la fin de la première mi-temps. Les joueurs se rassemblaient autour du banc pour se reposer Midori et moi leurs donnions des gourdes. Je vis Shindou qui réfléchissait.

-Allons, ne réfléchis pas trop ! Lui dis-je en lui donnant une gourde. Ce n'est qu'un but, je sais que vous pouvez le rattraper !

Il me sourit et but sa gourde. Il était mignon comme ça.

-Merci Kazumi.

-Kirino, dit Endo, tu reste sur le banc.

-Quoi ?! s'écria l'équipe.

-D'accord. Dit Kirino a contrecœur.

-Et…Qui va le remplacer ? demanda Shindou

-Vous ne jouerez qu'à dix joueurs.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama toute l'équipe


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

-Mais…C'est de la folie ! s'écria Kurama. On ne peut pas jouer qu'avec dix joueurs !

-Je ne changerais pas les ordres. Répliqua Endo

Abattu, l'équipe se positionna. Les membres de l'équipe adverse étaient étonnés.

-Ils ne jouent qu'à dix ? Ils se moquent de nous ?!

-Ils doivent avoir un plan.

L'arbitre siffla le début de la seconde mi-temps. Les Mers Lunaires engageaient et d'un coup, trois tornades se formèrent. Les joueurs avancèrent et se servaient des tornades à leur avantage. Ils firent une série de passe, mais à plusieurs reprises, Kariya fit preuve d'agilité, pour finalement arriver pile en face du détenteur.

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

Il reprit le ballon puis avança à toute allure. Les joueurs adverses tentaient de l'immobiliser sans succès. Une tornade approcha. L'adversaire asseyait de reprendre le ballon.

-Vous utilisez les tornades ? dit alors Kariya. Alors nous aussi !

Il envoya le ballon à l'intérieur de la tornade, qui la remonta.

-La tornade sera notre onzième joueur !

Sous les regards ahurissant des adversaires et de Raimon, Tenma s'élança à l'intérieur avec une nouvelle super technique :

-**_Sprint tourbillon !_**

Dès qu'il sauta et atterrit sur le sol, une tornade se créa autour de lui. Il rentra dans la tornade et subtilisa le ballon. Il courrait vers les buts avec une vitesse surhumaine pour tirer dans le ballon de toutes ses forces.

-**_Tir en rafales !_**

Le gardien sortit son Keishin.

-**_Goliath le géant_** ! Je suis près à l'arrêter.

-Je l'ai Tenma ! s'écria Kurama. **_Serpent à sonnette_** !

Il tira une nouvelle fois dans le ballon, ce qui fit un tir enchainé.

-Buuut ! Raimon revient au score avec 1-1 !

-On a marqué ! M'écriais-je

Les joueurs de Raimon affichaient des visages réjouis.

-Tu as vu Kirino ? répliqua Endo

-Oui…Kariya aide beaucoup Raimon. Je ne pense pas qu'il a un mauvais fond après tout. Il est très doué.

-C'est très bien. Tu peux entrer sur le terrain.

Kirino fit un visage étonné. Kirino rejoignit le terrain. Au fond de moi j'étais triste : triste de ne pas être à sa place.

Le match repris. Les ventilateurs ne s'activaient pas, donnant un peu de piquant au match. Les attaquants adverses se dirigeaient droit sur la défense. Kariya reprit le ballon avec un tacle, mais le ballon se dirigeait droit vers un joueur adverse. Kirino fit irruption et intercepta le ballon. Les deux défenseurs se passèrent le ballon avec une excellente collaboration. Enfin, le ballon fut donné à Tenma. Des flammes noires sortaient de son dos.

-**_Pégase, l'étalon ailé !_**

-Un Keishin ?! M'écriais-je

J'étais surprise que Tenma possédait un Keishin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Il tira dans le ballon avec une puissance qui fut amplifié avec le Keishin. Le gardien était près à l'intercepter.

-**_Goliath le géant !_**

Il sortit son Keishin et tenta d'arrêter le tir.

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

Le gardien lutta de toutes ses forces, mais la puissance de Tenma l'emporta.

-Buuut ! Raimon mène à 2-1 !

-Ouais ! On mène ! s'écria Shindou

Le match continua. Les Mers Lunaires ne se laissaient pas faire et améliora son attaque. Kariya et Kirino revenaient pour faire une fois de plus une défense de fer. Kirino passa le ballon à Tsurugi, qui l'intercepta. Il se retrouva en face des buts adverses. A nouveau, des flammes noires apparaissaient.

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_**

Un chevalier en armure apparut. Ainsi, lui aussi avait un esprit guerrier. Notre équipe était donc composée de trois esprits guerriers. Tous avaient des caractères forts. Je me demandais si moi aussi je pourrais en invoquer un.

Il fit un geste de son bras, puis la cape de son Keishin le mena dans un autre décor dans lequel il tira après un demi-tour.

-**_Botte de Lancelot !_**

Le tir était accompagné de l'épée du chevalier. Le gardien invoqua une fois de plus son esprit guerrier et asseyait de l'intercepter sans succès.

-Buuut ! Raimon écarte le score avec 3-1 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Les Raimon se rassemblèrent avec une joie sans pareil. On était qualifié pour le deuxième match de la Holy Road.

Nous quittions le terrain sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Nous nous changions dans les vestiaires et regagnèrent le minibus. Et ainsi se termina le premier match de la Holy Road. Ce n'était qu'une petite étape comparé à ce que nous allions affronter dans le futur. Le prochain match promettait d'être tout aussi palpitant.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Dis-je à Shindou

Nous voyions au loin Kariya et Kirino discuter.

C'était la première fois que je croisais Shindou sur le chemin. Durant tout le long nous parlions du match et des prochains entrainements du soir que nous ferions. Mon cœur battait à la chamade tout le long, j'ai faillis tomber dans les pommes !

Nous arrivions dans la salle du club. Une fois réunis, un nouveau joueur fit son apparition.

-Bonjour !dit-il d'une voix aigue. Je voudrais intégrer le club de Raimon !

-Oh ! Très bien ! Et comment t-appelles tu ?

-Je m'appelle Hikaru !

-C'est un jolie prénom, dit Célia. Et ton nom ?

-C'est…euh…

Il hésita puis finalement parla.

-C'est Kageyama ! Hikaru Kageyama !

Les adultes se tétanisèrent.

-Ka…Kageyama ?! s'écria Kidou

-Oui… dit-il avec tristesse, c'était mon oncle…

-Kageyama était un homme qui a causé beaucoup de tort à Raimon, au point de les chuter dans un accident qui a été provoqué par lui-même.

Nous poussions un cri d'effroi.

-Bon eh bien tans pis !dit-il avec la même tristesse. Je suppose que je ne vais pas être pris. Merci quand même !

-Attends ! Kageyama a peut-être fait des choses horribles à Raimon, mais avant tout, il aimait le football plus que tout. Aimes-tu le football ?

Il répondit sans hésitation :

-Oui !

-Bien ! Tu es inscrit !

-Et le test ? demanda Amagi

-Il n'a pas besoin de le passer. Juste quelques entrainements lui suffiront. N'est-ce-pas ?

Il acquiesça. Il nous salua, puis une fois la tenue donné, nous nous préparons pour l'entrainement.

Une fois sur le terrain, nous fîmes chacun des exercices. Hikaru allait commencer. Il commença a courir, mais au bout de quelques mètres, il tomba à la ramasse. Tout le monde avait une tête dégouté.

-Ah. Il faut encore que je m'entraine ! Cela ne fais que deux mois que j'ai touché un ballon après tout…

Sangoku intervint alors :

-Ca ne fais que deux mois que tu t'entraine ?! S'exclama-t-il

Il baissa la tête. Sangoku prit alors le relai et lui enseigna les dribble. Il apprenait très vite.-Bien maintenant, tire !

Il tira de toutes ses forces mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il réessaya plusieurs fois d'affilait et réussissait de plus en plus.

En attendant, l'équipe avait retrouvé motivation pour le match. Une fois l'entrainement terminé, je me dépêchais d'aller en cours j'étais pressée de tout raconter à Karen. Elle ne risquait pas d'être déçue !

Je rentrais dans la classe et je m'assis. Je ne vis pas Karen. Sans broncher je me rassis et attendais le début des cours.

Le professeur arriva. Karen n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il prit une voix grave et annonça :

-Je sais que c'est difficile à dire mais…Karen est porté-disparu.

Quoi ?

-Hier, ses parents ne la retrouvé plus. Ils ont alerté la police. Un avis de recherche est en cours


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

J

e n'arrivais pas à le croire Karen était porté-disparu ?! C'était impossible…

-Je comprends que vous voulez faire votre deuil, alors si certains étaient très proches de Karen et que c'est trop douloureux, je les invite à quitter la salle de classe.

J'étais comme figée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un poil.

-Kazumi ! Tu devrais sortir… me conseilla un camarade

-Je…

Hein ?! Je sentais comme quelque chose qui coulait le long de ma joue : une larme. Je tremblais.

-Monsieur, dis-je avec une voix tremblante, je vais m'absenter pour aujourd'hui.

Je sortis de la classe et me rendis à la maison en courant. En passant dans les couloirs, une classe avait la porte ouverte. Dans ma course, je jetais un coup d'œil : Shindou était au premier rang, et pendant un instant, m'a regardé. C'était Karen qui m'incitait à lui prouver mon amour à avancer. C'était elle qui m'avait dit tout ça.

Je me baladais, toujours en pensant à elle. Je me dirigeais vers le club de tennis. A cette heure-ci, ils s'entrainaient encore pour un match.

Je vis Eiichiro parler avec ses copains. En passant, je pu entendre un peu leur conversation :

-T'es au courant ? Il parait que Karen est porté-disparu ! dit un camarade

-C'est tragique quand même !

Eiichiro sourit et parla enfin :

-Bah ! De toute façon elle m'énervait : toujours à regarder le club de tennis sans rien dire ! Cette meuf était un fantôme…

Une haine envahit mon être. Dans un excès de colère je m'approchais et mis une grande gifle dans le visage de son amour. Mes larmes coulaient toujours, mais plus de la même façon :

-Comment oses-tu ?! Comment oses-tu parler d'elle de la sorte ?! Tu ne sais rien sur elle ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu représentais pour elle !

Il se figea et trembla. Les dents serrés, je fis demi-tour et sortais de la salle du club. Dehors, je vis une personne inattendue Shindou.

En rougissant, j'essayais d'arrêter de pleurer.

-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Dis-je étonnée

-Eh bien, je t'ai vu pleurer dans les couloirs.

Nous nous asseyions sur un banc. J'étais très heureuse qu'il vienne m'aider pendant les moments les plus difficiles. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas vu la gifle…

-J'ai appris pour Karen, commença-t-il, je suis désolé.

Apparemment non. Je baissais la tête. Il se leva :

-Que dirais-tu de faire un entrainement spécial demain soir ? On pourrait revoir pour ton Keishin.

Je hochais la tête. Peut-être que shooter dans un ballon me ferais du bien.

-N'oublie-pas l'entrainement de demain matin ! Je dois retourner en cours. Je te laisse.

Je souris et il partit. Sa rencontre me fit chaud au cœur.

Je rentrais chez moi et essayais de penser à autre chose.

Le lendemain, l'entrainement repris son cours. Hikaru s'entrainais toujours, tandis que l'équipe s'entrainait de plus belle. Je fis du mieux que je pu pour ne pas attirer l'attention et jouer normalement. Je me retenais de penser à Karen, et de pleurer aussi.

Je vis Kurama faire un tir raté, et le ballon se dirigea droit vers une fille sur le côté.

-Attention ! cria Amagi

La fille ne bougea qu'au dernier moment. Elle vit une volé spectaculaire, et le ballon atterrit droit dans les filets. Elle avait les cheveux bleus, les yeux dorés et avait des minis couettes sur les côtés et les cheveux longs.

Un homme arriva à côté d'elle. L'arrivé de cet homme fit des visages étonnés de la part des adultes.

-Ton tir était puissant. Dit-il. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas bien cadré !

-Fubuki ! cria Endo

-Ca faisait longtemps Fubuki ! lui dit Célia

-Il s'approcha. Tout le monde était rassemblé.

-C'est un ami a vous ? demanda Kurumada

-C'était un ancien joueur du onze de Raimon qui a gagné la coupe mondiale. L'un des meilleurs attaquants ! Et actuellement, il est le coach du collège Alpin !

Tout le monde était impressionné.

-D'ailleurs, vous aller jouer contre eux durant le deuxième match de la Holy Road.

-On va jouer contre le collège Alpin ?!

-Oui. Et qui est cette fille à côté de vous ?

-C'est mon élève, reprit Fubuki, et je veux qu'elle rejoigne le club de Raimon. Elle s'appelle Ema.

-Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Nous la saluions.

-En réalité, je ne suis plus coach du collège Alpin. Il est maintenant sous l'emprise du 5e secteur.

Un visage d'effroi se lisait sur l'équipe.

-Ema à du potentiel et pourra vous aider durant ce match.

Endo sourit puis annonça :

-Bien ! Elle fait maintenant partie de l'équipe ! Kazumi ! Indique-lui les vestiaires. Nous allons faire un entrainement dès maintenant !


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

J

e ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Karen… Sa disparition n'arrivait pas à me sortir de la tête. Mais surtout, une question me turbiné l'esprit : comment se fait-il qu'elle a fait cela ? Etait-elle malheureuse ? Avait-elle eu des problèmes familiaux ?

De mes derniers souvenir, ses parents étaient de très gentilles personne. Mais aussi, le fait qu'elle soit partit comme ça, sans en parler, sans en laisser une trace me paraissait plus que bizarre…

Ema était une fille silencieuse. Perplexe, j'engageais la conversation :

-Tu t'appelle Ema, c'est ça ? Fis-je semblant de ne plus m'en souvenir

-Oui c'est ça. Me répondit-elle. Et toi ?

-C'est Kazumi. Tu as des liens de parenté avec Fubuki ?

-En fait, j'ai été recueillis très jeune mes parents avaient fais un accident. Il m'a élevé et m'a enseigné le football. Et toi ?

-On va dire que j'ai appris le football en une semaine chrono.

Elle fit une mine étonnée.

-Une semaine ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais quand je te voyais en entrainement, tu avais l'air plutôt débrouillard !

Nous arrivions devant les vestiaires.

-Voici les vestiaires des filles. Indiquais-je. A ce jour, tu es la deuxième à l'utiliser après moi.

-Deuxième ?! Raimon n'a pas beaucoup de filles ! Mais par contre…

-…ils y a des mecs mignons ! Finissais-je

Nous rigolions de bon cœur. Je la trouvais très sympathique. Je sortis la photo de l'équipe de ma poche.

-Tiens ! Ca sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi ! Il y a juste moi qui manque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'apprends vite.

Nous nous changions et retournons sur le terrain. Tout le monde était déjà près.

-Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Ema ! cria Endo. C'est partit !

L'échauffement commença. Avec une étonnante vitesse, Ema subtilisa le ballon à l'adversaire rapidement et se dirigea vers les buts. Je la marquais et elle passa la balle. Rapidement elle la reçu, et était maintenant devant les buts adverses. Après avoir sauté, des lignes bleues claires sortaient du sol pour former des spirales qui allèrent vers le ballon.

-**_Glace éternel !_**

Le ballon fila à toute allure vers les buts adverses. Sangoku essaya d'arrêter le tir en vain.

Endo siffla la fin de l'échauffement.

-C'est très bien Ema ! Tu as du potentiel !

-Merci. Répondit-elle

L'entrainement terminé, nous retournions en cours. Je fus surprise de voir Ema se diriger vers l'établissement de Raimon. Sans me poser trop de question, je continuais.

Arrivée en classe, je m'assis et vis la place de Karen à côté de moi toujours vide. Le professeur entra et prit une voix forte :

-Avant de commencer les cours, je vais vous présenter une nouvelle élève dans notre établissement.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et aux minis couettes apparut

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ema, et je suis dans votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est un honneur de rentrer à Raimon.

Elle salua. Ainsi, elle était dans ma classe. J'aimerais bien devenir une amie proche avec elle.

-Tu peux t'assoir à côté de Kazumi.

Mais…

-Monsieur, intervins-je, normalement, c'est la place de Karen.

Il prit un regard sombre.

-Je doute que Karen reviendra aussi vite que vous le dîtes au sein de l'établissement…

Choquée de ce que j'avais entendu, je ne dis plus rien. Ema s'asseyait à côté de moi et suivit le cours.

A la fin de l'heure, Ema vint vers moi

-Salut ! Tu veux manger avec moi ? Comme je suis nouvelle, je ne connais personne !

J'acceptais. Elle sortait son bento et me questionna :

-Je t'ai entendu parler d'une « Karen » tout à l'heure, que lui a-t-elle arrivée ?

A sa question, je tremblais et ne répondais pas.

-Si c'est un sujet difficile, ce n'est pas grave. Et sinon… Comment as-tu voulu jouer au football ?

-C'est une histoire très longue… Disons que c'est pour quelqu'un…

-Quel genre de personne ? dit-elle, curieuse

A l'entente de sa question je rougis. Elle sourit :

-C'est pour un garçon, c'est ça ?

-…oui… répondis-je gênée

-C'est qui ?

Comme si je ne voyais pas ce genre de question venir. J'avoue que je voulais me rapprocher d'elle.

-Shindou… Takuto… dis-je avec une petite voix

Elle sortit la photo que je lui avais donnée et rechercha le nom. Tout à coup, elle rougit.

-Quoi ?! Me dit pas que toi aussi tu… m'exclamais-je

-Non non ! C'est juste que…

-Que ?

Elle rougit de plus belle.

-Il y en a un qui est super mignon…


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

-J

e ne l'avais pas remarqué à l'entrainement…

-Qui ? QUI ?! M'empressais-je

Elle me montra du doigt sur la photo un garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés et au style gothique. C'était Tsurugi !

-Tu… TSURUGI !?

-Oui bah c'est bon ! Toi c'est bien avec Shindou !

Elle rangea la photo.

-Bref…soupirais-je, les cours vont reprendre.

Nous nous rendions en cours. L'arrivée d'Ema m'enchantait : enfin une autre fille à Raimon ! Et qui plus est, elle était amoureuse d'un membre de l'équipe comme moi ! Mais quand même Tsurugi ! Je trouve que Shindou était nettement plus mignon que lui…Certes il était cool, mais de là à… Mais si c'était son style… En bref, je n'en revenais pas moi-même.

A la fin des cours, je me rendis au plus vite à la salle d'entrainement, ou Shindou m'attendait. Nous fîmes un entrainement habituel, essayant à maintes reprises de faire sortir mon Keishin. Aucun résultat. A la fin de la séance, nous nous désaltérions et discutions :

-Pourtant j'y arrivais la dernière fois ! M'exclamais-je. Je ne me rappelle pas comment j'avais fait…

-Ca va venir… Peut-être qu'il faudrait en parler aux autres…

-De quoi ?

-Du fait que tu veuilles avoir un Keishin et que cet événement s'est produit qui sait ? Quelqu'un pourrait t'aider plus que moi ?

Non. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'apprendre… Mais comment je pourrais le dire ?

-Nous avons qu'à essayer. Dis-je. Mais ça veut dire que…nous ne ferions plus d'entrainement le soir ?

-Je pense que cela n'est plus nécessaire. Tu es déjà devenue à un niveau assez évolué. Et puis, ce serai mieux si tu t'entrainais avec les autres pour connaître le style de jeu.

J'étais quand même triste de devoir arrêter ces entrainements mais d'un autre côté, je pense plus que je dérangeais Shindou plus qu'autre chose. Ca se trouve, il avait d'autre activité le soir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à cause de moi…

Après avoir parlé de nos futurs adversaires, nous nous changions et nous sortions du collège. Arrivés aux chemins ou nous nous séparions, il me demanda :

-Vu que c'est notre dernier entrainement du soir, tu veux venir chez moi pour boire quelque chose ?

Quoi ? Je rêve où…Il m'invite chez lui ?! Je rougissais de plaisir.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…je ne vais pas m'imposer…

Il fit non de la tête. J'envoyais alors un message à ma mère pour dire que je rentrerais plus tard et je suivis Shindou, encore rouge.

Ce chemin était pour moi le plus beau et le plus palpitant de ma vie alors que ce n'était qu'une rue banale, rien de plus !

J'aperçus au loin une grande maison semblable à un château. Je ne savais pas que des riches habitaient par ici…

Shindou s'arrêta devant cette maison gigantesque et poussa la grille.

-Tu es fou ! Chuchotais-je. On n'a pas le droit de rentrer chez les gens !

-Mais c'est ici que j'habite.

Quoi ?

-Tu…Tu habites…ici ? Dis-je gênée. Mais c'est gigantesque !

-Mes parents sont célèbres dans le domaine de la musique classique donc ils ont les moyens pour s'offrir ce genre de luxe.

Alors là j'étais bluffée autant pour la maison que pour ses parents, et pour le fait que celui que j'aimais était riche !

La cour était immense une fois passé devant des fontaines et des arbres taillés à la perfection, nous nous retrouvions devant une grande porte en bois. Shindou frappa, et un majordome ouvrit

-Bonjour M. Takuto. dit celui-ci. Je vois que vous avez un invité.

M. Takuto ? Eh ben dis donc ! Quel honneur !

-Oui. Mes parents sont-ils là ?

-Maître et Madame sont partis à une représentation de musique classique. Ils vous ont dis de ne pas vous inquiéter, que je devais veiller sur vous et qu'ils rentreraient vers 23h 30.

Pendant un cours instant, je vis Shindou attristé. Mais il prit vite un sourire.

-Bien. Je vous remercie. Kazumi, entre.

J'entrais dans une salle très décoré avec des meubles en marbres. Shindou me fit signe de le suivre. Mon cœur battait énormément la maison de Shindou était vraiment magnifique.

Nous entrâmes dans une vaste pièce bien fournie le sol était recouverts d'un beau parquet et les murs de somptueux papiers-peints, au plafond était suspendue un lustre en cristal. Une véranda éclairée principalement la pièce et d'où l'on pouvait voir un immense jardin. Il y avait un espace salon avec une table basse et trois petits canapés il y avait une télé écran plat sur une cheminée accompagnée de quelques canapés à son contour, un bureau avec un ordinateur dernier cri. Il y avait également un lit deux places avec archet, et, dans un coin bien dégagé et éclairé de la pièce, il y avait un magnifique piano exposé.

-Voici ma chambre. Dit-il

Quoi ? Attends… Ca… C'EST SA CHAMBRE ?!

-Tu plaisantes ou…

-Non c'est bien vrai assieds-toi sur le canapé, tu veux du thé ? Du café ?

Du thé, du café… Mais je ne buvais pas ça d'habitude moi !

-Euh eh bien…

-Ou il y a du coca aussi si tu veux.

Ouf ! Sauvée…

-Oui, je vais prendre du coca s'il te plait.

Il fit sa commande au majordome, qui s'empressa d'aller chercher les boissons. Et c'était à ce moment que me suis rendu compte… J'étais vraiment dans sa chambre !?

Le stresse m'envahit et mes rougeurs reprenaient de plus en plus. Il revint avec nos boissons et les posa sur la table basse.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

La soirée se passa calmement après avoir déposé nos boissons, je m'était rendue compte qu'a mon grand étonnement, qu'il avait prit du thé. J'avais l'air fin avec mon coca à la noix !

-Alors tu joues du piano ? Ca doit être bien ! Commençais-je

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup le piano. D'ailleurs, je pense que mes supers techniques viennent principalement de là…

-Tu peux me jouer un morceau ?

Il fut surpris de ma demande. Il se prépara et se mit à jouer. Il jouait très bien. Sa musique commença à être en moi. Il bougeait ses mains d'une façon remarquable.

A la fin de son morceau il dit alors :

-Je dois encore m'améliorer…Ce n'est pas encore au point…

-Tu rigoles ?! C'était génial ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à revoir parce que franchement, je trouve que tu l'as très bien joué !

-Mes parents disent qu'il faut que je m'entraine deux fois plus pour réussir…

Ses parents devaient être très sévères…

Après avoir finis nos boissons, il se faisait tard. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi.

-Demain, j'espère que ton Keishin sortira ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

-Merci. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Sur ces belles paroles, je rentrais chez moi, la tête pleine de bons souvenirs : la première visite dans la maison de Shindou ! J'en étais encore toute excitée !

Le lendemain, à l'entrainement matinal, Ema n'était pas encore là. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était toujours en retard il va falloir faire avec !

Au bout d'un moment, Shindou rassembla tout le monde. Avec l'accord du coach Endo, il raconta toute l'histoire aux membres de l'équipe. Ema arriva en plein milieu de l'explication, mais je vis à sa tête qu'elle avait à peu près comprise.

A la fin du récit, tout le monde ne disait rien. A mon grand étonnement, ils étaient plutôt déterminés à m'aider :

-On va t'aider à réveiller ton Keishin ! dit alors Kurumada

-Oui ! Je suis sûre qu'après un entrainement, tu y arriveras ! répliqua Shinsuke

Les membres de l'équipe se mirent alors à m'encourager et à m'aider. Je vis Shindou qui me fit un sourire. Je lui rendis.

-Alors c'était ça ! dit Ema. Euh… au fait, c'est quoi un Keishin ?

Tout le monde prit des mines exaspérées. Pendant que Kirino lui expliquait, Tsurugi vint vers moi :

-Je pense que je peux t'aider puisque j'étais un Seed autrefois.

J'acquiesçais. Ema prit une mine dégoutée en me voyant partir avec lui. Pour la taquiner, je lui fis un grand sourire. Tout le monde était retourné à leurs exercices. De temps en temps, je voyais des regards qui se tournaient sur moi.

-Bien ! Commençons alors comment tu t'étais senti avant d'être poussé en avant ?

-A mes souvenirs, je sentais mon cœur battre et comme une force qui m'aspergea.

-A quel moment ça t'a fais ça ?

-Humm… C'était mon dernier essai et J'étais fatiguée. J'entendais Shindou m'encourageais et je pensais à plein de choses en même temps…Enfin je crois…

Il réfléchit un moment. Au bout d'un moment, il appela :

-Shindou ! Vient s'il te plait !

Il arriva et demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je veux que pour le prochain match, toi et Kazumi vous créiez un tir ensemble.

Quoi ?!

-Moi je veux bien dit celui-ci mais je ne voie pas à quoi ça rime !

-Tu verras bien mais je pense que c'est une solution.

-Une solution ? Répétais-je perplexe

Je n'étais pas contre, mais créer un tir avec Shindou… Waouh ! Ca dépassez mon imagination !

-Demandons au coach.

Shindou et moi nous dirigions vers Endo.

-Coach ! demanda Shindou, Kazumi et moi voudrions créer une technique de tir ensemble, c'est possible ? C'est Tsurugi qui nous a dit que cela serai mieux.

Le coach sourit.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Mettez-vous au travail dès maintenant !

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire ! J'allais créer une super technique avec Shindou !

Nous nous positionnons devant les cages et essayons de trouver à quoi pouvait ressembler notre tir. Une fois terminé, nous essayions de le produire plusieurs fois. Le résultat se voyait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous réessayons. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps. Le coach Endo nous appela.

-Demain, nous jouerons contre le collège Alpin. Nous aurons encore demain matin pour nous entrainer, mais après nous partons pour la roulette russe. Soyez prêts.

Tout le monde rejoignit les vestiaires mais le coach Endo nous appela moi et Shindou.

-Vous avez fais du bon boulot durant les entrainements du soir. Par contre, je veux que vous en fassiez un nouveau ce soir. Il faut que votre technique de tir soit travaillée au maximum !

-Compris ! Disions-nous en cœur.

Encore un entrainement du soir ! J'étais toute excitée.

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis à la porte qui menait aux vestiaires Ema qui nous attendait.

-Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda-t-elle. Je peux vous aider !

-Bien sûr. répondit Shindou

Nous regagnions nos vestiaires respectifs. Dans celui des filles, je discutais avec Ema :

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de nous aider.

-Oh ! Tu es déçue que je vienne ? Tu as trainé avec Tsurugi, alors à mon tour maintenant ! dit-elle en rigolant


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Une fois les cours terminés, Ema et moi rejoignions Shindou dans sa classe. Nous allions dans le gymnase et nous changions pour aller sur le terrain. Une fois l'entrainement commençait, Ema fit des exercices basiques pendant que Shindou et moi répétions notre tir.

-Aller encore une fois !

Nous réessayons encore et encore, et à force, il commençait à prendre forme. Au moment de la pause, Ema nous dit alors :

-Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je veux aussi un Keishin…

-C'est vrai ?! M'exclamais-je. Mais c'est génial !

Nous sourions toute les deux.

-Ta détermination m'a donné envie d'avancer. Reprit-elle. Je pense que ce serai une bonne chose que je puisse le faire.

-Un Keishin ne peut être qu'une bonne chose !

A la fin de la pause, nous reprîmes l'entrainement. Nous nous acharnions jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était une belle soirée.

Une fois terminé, nous sommes partis dans nos maisons respectives. Je remarquais alors qu'Ema n'habitait pas très loin de chez moi. Cela pouvait toujours être utile.

Le lendemain matin, l'entrainement fut le même pour moi et Shindou. Mais la caravane était arrivée alors que notre tir était inachevé.

-Maintenant, je vais annoncer qui sera sur le banc !

Oh non ! Si je suis à nouveau sur le banc, je ne pourrais pas jouer et surtout : je ne pourrais jamais essayer à nouveau de faire notre tir !

Une tension s'installa au sein de l'équipe comme précédemment.

-Ceux qui sont sur le banc sont : Aoyama, Ichino, Ema et Shinsuke !

Je vis la mine d'Ema se décomposer. C'était normal j'avais eu exactement la même réaction. Finalement, elle accepta son poste, comme tous les autres.

-Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous aurez forcément des occasions pour essayer ce tir ! nous encouragea Endo

-Oui ! Répondions-nous

J'étais contente de pouvoir enfin jouer un match avec Raimon !

Fubuki était lui aussi venu. Je le comprends : il voulait voir sans doute son équipe après qu'elle soit tombée entre les griffes du 5e secteur…

Arrivé à destination, nous montions dans la roue libre comme la première fois. Nous voyions nos adversaires durant le trajet. Je voyais Fubuki prendre un visage de tristesse et d'étonnement en voyant l'un des joueurs du collège Alpin sans doute une vieille connaissance…

Nous nous changions dans les vestiaires et nous préparions à entrer sur le terrain. Quand la porte fut ouverte, un vent froid entra dans le couloir.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama Aoi

-Ils ont oublié de débrancher la clim ou quoi ? se demanda Midori la manageuse

Lorsque nous entrions sur le terrain, nous étions très surpris : le stade entier était contenu dans la glace. Le terrain était gelé c'était à peine croyable !

Avant le match, nous faisions des échauffements pour nous habituer au terrain. Tous glissaient et tombaient sur ce terrain gelé. Tous, sauf le collège Alpin, qui avait parfaitement l'air à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant de la part d'un collège qui vient du nord. Dit Shindou

-Ils sont vachement avantagé ! s'exclama Hamano. Ce n'est pas très juste !

-Il va falloir s'y faire ! dit Amagi

Nos joueurs faisaient des mauvaises passes et trébuchaient à chaque fois. Je m'inquiétais : comment pouvions-nous battre une équipe du nord sur la glace ?

Nous nous installions.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ? Demandais-je à Shindou à côté de moi. Sur un terrain comme celui-là, utiliser le tacticien céleste sera dur !

-J'en suis conscient. Mais il faudra observer les adversaires pour savoir comment ils se déplacent il y a peut-être une astuce.

Comme je l'attendais de la part de Shindou, il avait un plan.

Le coup d'envoie était lancé. Le collège Alpin avançait rapidement. Tous nos défenseurs essayaient de les arrêter, mais avec un terrain pareil, c'était difficile !

-**_Brume illusoire !_**

Une brume épaisse envahit le détenteur du ballon et Kirino put l'intercepter.

-Bien joué Kirino !

Il avança avec prudence sur le terrain de glace mais l'équipe du collège Alpin lui reprit le ballon directement. Je vis à la tête de Kirino qu'il avait vu quelque chose.

Le joueur du collège Alpin sortit tout à coup un Keishin.

-Un Keishin ?! S'exclama l'équipe.

-**_Chione, reine des neiges !_**

L'attaquant tendit les bras, son Keishin frappa le ballon avec sa lance et le ballon se recouvra de glace et s'élança vers les cages.

-**_Chemin de glace !_**

Sangoku essaya de l'arrêter :

-**_Mur de Gaïa !_**

Mais le ballon rentra tout de même dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Le collège Alpin mène le score à 1-0 !

Durant le temps more, Kirino fit rassembler tout le monde :

-J'ai trouvé comment ils font pour se déplacer sur la glace ! Ils utilisent leurs crampons pour déraper et avoir un meilleur équilibre !

C'était une bonne observation de la part de Kirino. Tout le monde essaya de courir avec cette façon et ça marchait ! Je pouvais me déplacer beaucoup plus facilement ainsi !

-Merci Kirino ! dit Tenma.

-Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir jouer à égalité… ! déclara Shindou


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Le match reprit avec le ballon pour Raimon. Avec la technique que nous avions apprise, nous avancions rapidement vers les buts. Je sautais un tacle et je dribblais sans fautes il ne fallait pas que je reparte sur le banc, je ne voulais absolument pas ! Je soignais donc mon jeu au maximum.

J'arrivais devant les buts c'était l'occasion rêvée d'essayer notre tir. Nous tentions donc, mais cela ne réussissait pas. On était pourtant si près du but ! Et c'était le cas de le dire ! Par chance, Tsurugi avait rattrapé le ballon avant nos adversaires, et nous avions une autre chance :

-Kazumi ! Ne te tracasse pas et concentre-toi sur ton partenaire ! me cria-t-il

Mon partenaire ?

-Ne pense pas aux autres qui te regardent ! Ne pense qu'à toi !

Je crois que j'avais compris. Je fis signe à Shindou et nous nous exécutions.

Avec mon pied, je levais le ballon et passa ma jambe au dessus pour que mon talon le frappa avec beaucoup de force. Le ballon rebondit très haut, et des notes de musiques, plus particulièrement des croches se formaient autour du ballon cela fit comme un soleil. Les croches s'enfoncèrent dans le ballon. Shindou et moi sautions côtes à côtes et fîmes un salto pour que nos deux talons heurtent le ballon, ce qui fit extraire les croches et envoya le ballon avec énormément de force. La queue du ballon était une partition. Il fila à toute allure dans les cages.

-**_Soleil musical !_**

Le gardien n'eu même pas le temps d'utiliser une super technique que le ballon arriva dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Raimon égalise sur le score avec 1-1 !

-Oui ! On l'a fait Shindou ! On a réussi ! M'exclamais-je

-Oui ! Nous avons égalisé ! Plus qu'un but, et nous prendrons l'avantage !

Notre but rendit un sourire sur chaque visage.

-Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laissez faire ! répliqua le gardien adverse. La prochaine fois, vous ne marquerez pas aussi facilement…

Il eu un sourire en coin. Sans trop nous en préoccuper, nous retournions à nos places.

Le match reprit et une lutte acharnée se fit sentir. Ils avancèrent à toute allure en direction des buts adverses. Amagi les bloqua. Il tapa du poings dans le sol, et une muraille en brique apparut :

-**_Grande muraille !_**

Il reprit le ballon et me le passa. Je le passais à Tsurugi, qui avait une merveilleuse occasion de marquer. Il fit un salto avec le ballon puis il se retourna pour être à l'envers et shooter dans le ballon :

**_-Envole des ténèbres !_**

Le gardien invoqua un Keishin :

-**_Titan le géant !_**

Il pivota la main pour faire un tourbillon qui emporta le ballon et le stoppa dans son élan.

-**_Spiral énergique !_**

-Le gardien à un Keishin ! s'exclama Kariya

-Ca va être plus dur de marquer des buts à présent ! se dit Tsurugi

-Il a arrêté le tir de Tsurugi ! M'exclamais-je

Il a arrêté Tsurugi qui était notre attaquant vedette ! Cela s'annonçait difficile…

-Je pense qu'il n'a pas arrêté notre tir la première fois car il avait été surpris de nos mouvements sur la glace et déduisit Shindou.

Le gardien siffla la mi-temps. Les manageuses nous servirent des gourdes pour nous désaltérer. Ema vint me voir, surexcité.

-Kazumi ! Votre tir était génial ! Ca valait les entrainements intensifs ! Grâce à vous, on a marqué le premier but !

-Merci Ema. C'est aussi un peu grâce à Tsurugi que nous avions réussi…

-Vous avez redonnez confiance à tout le monde grâce à votre tir ! Tous les membres étaient super motivés ! La preuve : Tsurugi à pu tirer d'une façon remarquable ! J'ai adoré !

On a…redonné confiance à tout le monde ? Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça….Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était vrai. Alors c'était ça de marquer un but. C'était génial.

Le match allait reprendre. Le collège Alpin avait accéléré la cadence ils allaient deux fois plus vite qu'avant.

-Ils ont cachés leurs forces ?! répliqua Tenma

Les défenseurs étaient passés les uns après les autres. L'attaquant se trouvait devant les buts et s'apprêtait à tirer.

Il fit une croix avec ses deux jambes puis l'esprit d'une panthère apparut derrière lui il tira, et la panthère l'accompagna :

-**_Blizzard de la panthère !_**

Sangoku essaya d'arrêter le tir, mais il se laissa entrainer dans les cages.

-Buuuuut ! L'attaquant du collège Alpin marque le deuxième but du match du score de 2-1 !

Sangoku était à terre et gémissait il était blessé !

Le coach Endo s'avança et dit alors :

-Changement de joueur : Tenma prend la place de Sangoku !

Quoi ? ! Mais… Tenma ne sait pas défendre les cages !


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Shindou

Sangoku était assis par terre et les manageuses le désinfectaient.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste quelques égratignures ! Aie !

-Fais attention quand même ! Le conseilla Kirino.

Notre gardien était blessait il fallait au maximum défendre où sinon les buts rentreraient tout seul !

Le match repris avec un étonnement de la part de l'équipe adverse. Nous avancions bien jusqu'au moment où l'on s'était fait prendre la balle. L'équipe adverse avança à toute vitesse vers les buts et, à notre grand étonnement, l'attaquant tire du milieu de terrain. Il s'était surement dit qu'avec un gardien pareil, ça serait facile. Tous nos défenseurs sortaient leurs supers techniques les uns après les autres, se qui ralentit le ballon. Tenma accouru et le récupéra à temps.

-Bien joué !

-On a réussi !

Les adversaires étaient désespérés de voir que nous étions aussi heureux d'avoir arrêté un tir mais pour nous, c'était beaucoup.

Je venais de comprendre un point essentiel : ils avaient tous participés et donnés toutes leurs forces pour arrêter un tir, pour protéger Tenma qui n'était pas dans son élément. Et ils étaient heureux. Heureux du simple fait de l'avoir arrêté.

Je restais plantée devant ce spectacle et Shindou vint à côté de moi.

-Voilà ce que c'est la force de Raimon : on s'entraide, on se donne à fond pour juste une personne au point d'être épuisé. C'est une grande source. La preuve est que tous les membres de l'équipe t'ont soutenu pour la libération de ton Keishin.

Je ne me rendais pas compte de l'ampleur de cela. Il avait raison : tout le monde s'était donné du mal pour nous aider. Je trouvais cette force incroyable.

A voir ceci, je sentis mon cœur battre d'émotion. Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur de cette équipe.

Le match reprit, et je sentais comme l'équipe qui était remotivée grâce à cet arrêt. Le prochain but marquera les esprits, j'en étais certaine ! Mais qui le ferais ? Qui porteraient le fardeau de toute l'équipe face aux buts ?

Nous avancions bien et nous arrivions jusqu'aux buts. Shindou avait la balle, et je me demandais si c'était lui qui allait tirer. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il fit une passe à…moi !

Quoi ?! Mais…pourquoi j'avais reçu la balle ?!

-Je sais que tu peux le faire, Kazumi ! dit alors Shindou. Je sais que tu peux libérer ton Keishin !

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je sentais une énergie qui montait en moi.

-Aller Kazumi ! M'encouragea Kariya

-Tu peux y arriver ! me dit Kirino

-Tu en a le pouvoir. Me dit Tsurugi

Tous m'encouragèrent pour réveiller mon Keishin. Mon cœur battait encore plus fort que la fois où m'avait poussé cette puissance.

Shindou me sourit et me dit :

-Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tous ces entrainements qu'on a passé, et ses encouragements, tu peux y arriver Kazumi ! J'ai confiance en toi !

Mon cœur ne me lâchait plus : je ne pensais qu'à lui, encore et encore. « Shindou, Shindou, Shindou… »

Dans ma tête défilait tous les moments passés ensemble où je l'avais vu à la rivière, où je le regardais en cachette, où j'ai fais le test d'entrée, où il m'encouragea, où il me complimenta, où nous faisions nos entrainements, où nous sourions ensemble, où il me soutenait, où il m'a invité… Et tout ça, en quelques secondes.

Son nom se répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'au plus profond de moi, je le criais de toutes mes forces.

A ce moment là, des flammes noires sortaient de mon dos, je sentais une puissance incomparable s'emparer de mon corps. Dans les flammes noires, on pouvait distinguer mon Keishin une fille était représentée, avec une brassière en cuire ornée du sigle de la paix et de l'amour a partie de ses coudes, elle avait comme des manches en tissus transparent rose qui aller jusqu'aux poignets. Elle possédait une jupe longue avec les mêmes tissus. Ses cheveux recouvraient ses yeux, et sa brassière et sa jupe étaient reliées par deux grosses ceintures en cuirs qui se croisaient au centre de son ventre. Dans son dos se tenaient des ailes dignes d'une déesse.

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Face au but, je m'apprêtais à tirer : mon Keishin joignit ses mains, et en les écartant, fit apparaitre le signe de la paix (le peace and love). Je fis une volée juste derrière de celui-ci pour que la position du ballon soit au centre du signe je tirais et le ballon s'arrêta devant le peace and love durant deux secondes, puis le signe lui donna une puissance qui le poussa vers les filets adverses.

-**_Puissance de la paix !_**

**_-Titan, le géant ! Spiral énergique !_**

Le gardien essaya d'arrêter mon tir, sans succès.

-Buuuut ! Kazumi a sortis son Keishin et fait revenir son équipe au score : 2-2 !

-J'ai…réussi ?

Je ne me rendais pas compte de mon action. Tout le monde ne disait rien, puis tout à coup, des sourires s'affichèrent :

-Tu as réussi !

-Bravo !

Tout le monde était enthousiaste devant mon but. Je souris à mon tour, consciente de ma victoire

-J'ai réussi ! Criais-je

Les membres de l'équipe se réunirent autour de moi :

-C'était incroyable !

-Ca nous fait un Keishin de plus !

-Bien joué Kazumi !

Je ne retenus que le dernier compliment dans la foulée, c'était celui de Shindou. Celui qui m'avait aidé et épaulé pendant les entrainements.

Les adversaires s'impatientaient le match n'était pas encore finit !


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Le match repris avec le score de 2-2. Grâce à mon but, les membres de l'équipe étaient plus motivés que jamais. Ils étaient bien prêts à massacrer le collège Alpin !

La balle passait rapidement dans le camp adverse. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

-Vas-y Tsurugi !

Tsurugi reçu la balle et sortit son Keishin

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque ! Botte de Lancelot !_**

Le gardien sortit son Keishin pour riposter :

-**_Titan, le géant ! Spiral énergique !_**

Il tenta d'arrêter le tir, mais ce fut vain :

-Buuuut ! Tsurugi marque un point pour son équipe, et Raimon mène maintenant à 2-3 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match, et cela se termina sur ce score. L'équipe était très heureuse nous avions un passe pour passer au troisième match de la Holy Road !

A partir de ce moment, Fubuki nous a quittés pour retourner à son ancien poste : l'entraineur du collège Alpin. Heureusement, Ema resta parmi nous pour continuer le tournoi à nos côtés.

-Bien, nous allons maintenant aller au vestiaire. Faites bien comme la dernière fois : attendez devant que la caravane arrive et…

Pendant que le coach était en train d'expliquer les consignes de sortie, je me sentis très faible. Je commençais à voir flou. Soudain, je perdis l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Je ne me rappelai pas de la suite, tout était si flou. Je n'entendais que des échos au loin, puis je m'étais endormie.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Me demandais-je, encore allongée.

-Dieu merci tu vas bien ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! dit une voix à côté de moi

Je me relevais et aperçue Ema qui était à mon chevet.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

-Tu t'es évanouie sur le terrain. Tu te souviens ? Tu as libéré ton Keishin.

Ah oui ! Je me souviens.

-C'était vraiment le mauvais moment ! M'exclamais-je. Et je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

-Environ deux jours. Me dit-elle.

-Deux jours !? Dis-je, en me relevant brusquement.

Elle me poussa vers l'oreiller.

-Calme-toi ! Tu dois encore te reposer. Tu as utilisé trop de force cette fois là.

Elle se leva et me servit un verre d'eau.

-Il faut que tu contrôles mieux ton Keishin. Tu ne le contrôles pas encore très bien.

-Tu veux dire que quand j'ai tiré et que j'avais marqué un but…

-…tu n'étais pas au maximum de ta force. Termina-t-elle

Le tir que j'avais fais n'était rien comparé à ma vrai puissance ? Il fallait absolument que j'entraine ça tout de suite !

-Il faut que je m'entraine !

Je commençais à sortir de mon lit, mais Ema m'interrompu dans mon geste.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Il faut que tu te reposes !

-Et combien de temps exactement ?! Haussais-je la voix

-Le médecin a dit une semaine.

Sachant que je suis déjà là depuis deux jours…

-Encore cinq jours ?! M'exclamais-je. Mais je vais rater le troisième match !

-Pour l'instant, cela n'est pas si important ! Et puis, au moins, tu seras sûre d'être prête pour le prochain match !

-Et si on ne joue pas de prochain match ?!

Elle me regarda, l'air surpris. J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Désolé…soupirais-je. Je suis un peu troublé des événements.

Et bien sûr, cela arrivait quand je ne suis plus sur le banc, quand j'ai sortis mon Keishin, quand j'arrive enfin à tirer correctement, juste quand j'arrivais vraiment à impressionner Shindou…

-Bref… dit-elle. Je vais te laisser.

Elle alla partir quand je me souvins de quelque chose.

-Attends ! L'arrêtais-je. Est-ce que tu peux dire à Shindou de venir… J'ai quelque chose à lui dire…

-Tiens ! On fait sa déclaration à l'hôpital ? Me taquina-t-elle. Remarque, c'est romantique…

- Arrêtes ! Bon, tu peux lui dire ?

Elle soupira puis sourit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, se sera transmis.

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte et me laissa seule dans la chambre d'hôpital.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

J

e ne savais pas comment j'allais vivre sans voir Shindou une seule fois dans la journée.

A l'hôpital, je ne m'ennuyais pas tant que ça. J'essayais de me préparé psychologiquement à devenir plus forte. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais j'y arrivais.

Je visionnais des vidéos des matchs de nos futures adversaires pour savoir leurs tactiques et leurs supers techniques. Il fallait bien me rendre utile. Je ne voulais pas être un boulet pour l'équipe, que ce soit sur le terrain ou en dehors.

Le lendemain de mon réveil, j'entendis frapper à la porte.

-Salut ! Je peux entrer ?

Je reconnue la voix de Kariya. Ce qui me surprit d'ailleurs.

Je le laissais entrer, et il s'assit à côté de moi.

-Ca me fait penser quand tu étais venue à l'infirmerie pour me voir. Dit-il

Oui, enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment pour le plaisir, mais plutôt pour qu'il se réconcilie avec Kirino…

Sans le vexer, je répondis :

-Oui, moi aussi. Sans te vexer, que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai appris que tu t'étais réveillée, alors je suis venu. J'ai aussi appris que tu ne pouvais pas venir au prochain match.

-C'est vrai. Je suis super déçue d'ailleurs. Mais bon ! Je sais très bien que vous pouvez vous passer de moi !

Je souriais. Kariya ne fit pas la même tête. C'était comme s'il était déçu pendant un court instant.

-On va essayer. Tu en as encore pour cinq jours, c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça.

Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de faire la conversation avec des choses qu'il savait déjà. Je n'en fis pas remarque c'est vrai que c'est dur de parler à quelqu'un dans un hôpital.

-Quand ton Keishin était sortit, c'était très impressionnant ! J'en ai eu le souffle coupé !

-Oui, moi aussi. C'est très bizarre de dire que ce n'était pas toute ma puissance !

Je vis une lueur dans ses yeux, comme si quelque chose l'émerveillait. Il fit vite une mine triste.

-Je suis si déçu que tu ne sois pas avec nous au quatrième match. J'aurais tellement voulu te voir tirer.

-Oui, c'est vraiment dommage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?! Je le trouvais bizarre, voir différent. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait. Je fus de plus étonnée par la suite…

Il prit comme un visage et un ton gêné :

-Kazumi, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Il détourna la tête. Je n'avais jamais vu cette expression auparavant de Kariya.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. M'impatientais-je

Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux :

-En fait Kazumi… Depuis que tu es dans l'équipe, je ne voie que toi et… Je crois que…

Il prit une grande inspiration :

-Je t'aime ! Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Quoi ?

Il me regarda avec un tel regard… on aurait dit celui d'un chiot qui veut des caresses…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela…C'était si soudain…Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout…

Je restais bouche bée devant sa déclaration. Soudain, au même moment, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je vis Shindou entrer dans la pièce.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Pile poil au bon moment, Shindou débarque !

Alors que Kariya venait de me faire sa déclaration, Shindou entra, et je fus émerveillée devant sa ponctualité. Je pense que Kariya l'avait remarqué.

-Salut ! Oh ! Kariya aussi est là ?

Je vis Kariya sérer des dents. Il devait être en colère contre Shindou d'avoir gâché son moment.

J'avoue que j'étais également un peu déçu que Kariya soit là et que Shindou et moi n'étions pas en tête à tête !

-Oui mais j'allai partir. Dis celui-ci. Je te dis à bientôt Kazumi !

Sur ce, il partit, me laissant seule avec Shindou.

Je venais de m'apercevoir : et si Shindou avait tout entendu ? S'il avait assisté à la scène de derrière la porte ?

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées :

-Alors ? Tu vas mieux ?

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Mon cœur accéléra et je rougis.

-Oui… Je me remets doucement…

-Tant mieux. Alors tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Euh…Ah oui ! C'est vrai !

J'avais complètement oubliée !

-En fait je voulais te dire…

Je le regardais dans les yeux et souris :

-Shindou…Merci…

Il fut surpris :

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ? demanda-t-il

-Parce que c'est grâce à toi que mon Keishin est sortis. Donc je te dois une fière chandelle.

-C'est normal ! Après tout, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe !

-Tu joues très bien ce rôle alors ! Dis-je en riant

J'appréciais ce moment. C'était très agréable.

Je lui parlais alors de mes observations sur l'équipe adverse. Je lui donnais mon avis sur les choix des tactiques et il acquiesça mes idées.

Après ces petits moments passés, Shindou s'en alla :

-Je te conseille de regarder le match que nous allons jouer !

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je comptais le regarder !

-Eh bien, bon rétablissement alors ! On te tient au courant !

Sur ces paroles, il partit.

Cependant, j'entendis des voix à l'extérieur. Je me levais pour regarder dans les couloirs, mais avant d'attraper la poignet, j'écoutais plus attentivement et j'entendis…Le voix de Shindou et Kariya !

-Tu es encore là ? Tu veux reparler à Kazumi ? demanda Shindou

-Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Kazumi et toi ?

Je fis un petit bruit aigue de surprise pourquoi demandait-il se genre de question ? Est-ce qu'il serait jaloux ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-il

J'entendis de bruits de pas s'éloigner.

Ils étaient partis.

Le lendemain, Ema venu me rendre visite.

-Alors ? Avec Shindou ?

Je savais qu'elle me poserait cette question.

-On a juste discuté un peu, c'est tout ! Arrêtes de te faire des films !

Elle reprit alors sur un autre sujet, vexée :

-Au fait, ça va mieux ? Il ne te reste que trois jours je crois…

-Oui. Et pour vous, le match est demain, c'est ça ? Vous êtes prêts ?

-Je pense. Répondit-elle

-Et ton Keishin ? Tu as eu quelque chose ?

Elle soupira :

-Non rien. Même avec des entrainements acharnés.

-Tu sais, je suis sûre que ça va venir… J'espère que tu ne seras pas à l'hôpital à ton tour…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu es complexée sur le fait que tu sois ici. Mais tu sais, c'est très fréquent ! A ce qu'on m'a dis Shindou est allé à l'infirmerie après avoir réveillé son Keishin…

-C'est vrai ?! Ca me soulage que je ne sois pas la seule à qui ça arrive ! Et dès que je sors, je m'entraine super dur sur mon Keishin ! Comme ça, je le contrôlerais, et…

-Calme-toi ! Déjà, rétablies-toi bien. Ensuite, tu pourras t'entrainer.

Elle partit. Le lendemain, j'étais devant la télé :

-Le match qui oppose Raimon au collège Kirkwood va commencer !


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Le match prenait son court. Je vis les supers techniques et les visages de Raimon, ainsi que ceux de leurs adversaires. Malheureusement, ils les battaient.

Je les encourageais derrière mon poste de télé. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé être avec eux !

Soudain, je vis un visage qui m'était m'méconnaissable il avait une longue queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses. Je ne l'avait vu nulle part avant et pourtant, il avait le mayo des Raimon. Qui était-ce ? Personne ne m'avait énoncé un nouvel arrivant !

Depuis ma remarque, chaque fois qu'il avait le ballon, je le regardais plus attentivement il était milieu de terrain et s'apprêtait à tirer. Il shoota dans le ballon avec une force incroyable, ce qui fit marquer un point à son équipe.

-Buuuut ! Raimon égalise avec un score 1-1 !

Grâce à lui, on était remonté au score. Je vis les joueurs ravis et le match continuer.

J'observais Ema également. C'était son premier match de la Holy Road. Justement, elle avait le ballon et s'apprêtait à tirer, quand soudain, des flammes noires sortaient de son dos.

-Non ! C'est impossible ! M'écriais-je

Et pourtant, c'était bien réel ! Un Keishin apparut :

-**_Akuma, le démon des enfers !_**

Je n'y croyais pas ! Ema avait un Keishin !

Elle tira dans les buts à la force de son Keishin et le gardien ne put même pas l'arrêter.

-Buuuut ! Raimon prend l'avantage avec 2-1 !

Oui ! Ils avaient prit l'avantage !

La deuxième mi-temps commença. L'équipe adverse marqua un but, ce qui remit l'égalité.

Raimon ne se laissa pas faire et remonta aux cages, et le nouveau visage que j'avais aperçus repris la balle. Celui-ci fit apparaitre un Keishin.

-Il a un Keishin lui aussi ?!

Raimon était décidément devenue une équipe très forte. Cela me dégoutais un peu qu'ils arrivent tous à contrôler leur Keishin, alors que moi, j'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital à son apparition.

-**_Musashi le samouraï vaillant !_**

Il tira au but et marqua.

-Buuuut ! Raimon reprend l'avantage à 3-2 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match et Raimon, une fois de plus, gagna un match de la Holy Road.

Cette victoire me motiva : je sais maintenant que je vais jouer le prochain match, et je comptais bien le gagner avec mon Keishin et tous les membres de l'équipe !

Le lendemain, Ema et Shindou me rendirent visite. Quel dommage qu'Ema soit venue ! Un tête à tête avec Shindou se faisait de plus en plus rare…

Ils m'expliquèrent en détail le déroulement du match.

-Et tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais ton Keishin ! M'exclamais-je

-Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Alors ? Pas mal hein ?

Je soupirais. J'aurai quand même voulue être au courant…

-Et au fait, c'est qui le gars à la queue de cheval ? Demandais-je, perplexe

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama Shindou, tu ne le connais pas. Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait après son cours de karaté…

De karaté ?

J'entendis frapper à la porte.

-Ah bah justement le voilà !

Le jeune homme en question entra.

-Oh tiens ! Mais c'est Kazumi ! dit-il

-Euh….

-Je suis heureux de te rencontrer ! dit-il en me serrant la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! On m'a dit que tu étais ici à cause de ton Keishin ! Quel événement quand même ! Tu dois avoir une force incroyable pour arriver à l'hôpital à cause de cela ! Tu sais, tu….

Je le trouvais bien bavard ! Shindou et Ema était en train de sourire d'amusement.

-…Enfin bref ! Je m'appelle Nishiki ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

-De même.

-Ah au fait ! C'est demain que tu sors enfin de l'hôpital ! S'enjouait Ema

-C'est vrai ? dit Nishiki, surprit. Je suis pressé de voir ton style de jeu !

Il regarda sa montre.

-Oh ! Il faut que je file ! Je vous laisse ! A bientôt Kazumi !

Il partit aussi vite qu'une flèche. Shindou et Ema se levèrent.

-Nous aussi, on y va ! Alors on te dit à demain !

-A demain ! Les saluais-je

Une fois qu'ils furent partit, je préparais mes valises avec les objets que j'avais emporté pour me divertir. Je pris un plaisir à être dans la voiture, à repartir chez moi.

Dès que je fus arrivé, je pris un ballon et fis quelques dribbles. Il fallait que je sois en forme demain pour l'entrainement je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ralentir les autres je voulais maîtriser mon Keishin le plus vite possible.

Je voulais demander à Ema comment elle avait fait pour contrôler son Keishin aussi rapidement il fallait que je le contrôle ! Peu importe les efforts que cela demandera !


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

L

e lendemain, je me rendis vers le collège. Ca faisait du bien de reprendre les bonnes habitudes !

Arrivée sur le terrain avec mon mayo, tout le monde est venu me saluer et me féliciter de ma sortie.

-C'est super ! dit Kurumada. Si tu t'entraines bien, ça nous fera un Keishin de plus qui est contrôlé ! Ca sera trop cool !

-Oui. Je reprends l'entrainement dès maintenant !

-Ca c'est une bonne chose à entendre ! s'exclama Endo

-Fais quand même attention ! Me conseilla Aoi

Nous reprenions l'entrainement. J'étais très heureuse de retrouver tous mes camarades. Tous me questionnaient à propos de mon séjour à l'hôpital.

-Ils te servaient des bons plats ? demanda Amagi

-Tu faisais quoi dans ton temps libre ? demanda Kirino. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir te voir…

-C'est pas grave. Lui répondais-je. L'important, c'est que je sois là maintenant !

Il me sourit. Tous étaient contents que je revienne. Je voyais à quel point l'équipe était soudée.

Je me dirigeais vers Ema qui était en train de s'entrainer à tirer aux buts.

-Dis, je voulais te demander…Comment tu as fait pour contrôler ton Keishin si vite ?

-Bah je me suis entrainer comme toi et je pensais à Tsurugi en même temps…

Bien sûr ! C'était évident. Je me souvenais maintenant qu'avant avoir invoqué mon Keishin, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui… C'était peut-être ça la solution !

-Merci Ema ! Tu m'aides beaucoup ! Au fait, tu fais quoi ?

-Je m'entraine pour créer une super technique avec mon Keishin. Parce que contrairement à toi, je n'en ai pas !

Je souriais.

-Tu ne me demandes pas se que j'ai fait avec Shindou hier ? Ricana-t-elle

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai confiance en toi et en ton amour pour Tsurugi et je sais que tu ne feras rien avec Shindou.

Elle fut surprise. Je souris et continuais sur un ton sarcastique :

-Néanmoins, si j'apprends quoi que se soit, je saurai prendre les mesures nécessaires. Rigolais-je

Elle fit un sourire en coin. J'avais noué un lien particulier avec Ema. C'était devenu comme ma meilleure amie. Un peu comme avec Karen…

Je chassais les pensées tristes et me mettais à l'entrainement. Je me mis en face des buts.

-Aoi, Midori, Akane. J'ai besoin de vous s'il vous plait. Je vais ré invoquer mon Keishin.

-Mais tu es folle ! s'exclama Midori. Tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital !

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous si jamais je m'évanouie comme la dernière fois, je veux que vous m'aidiez…

Elles se regardèrent, l'air sceptique. J'appelais Sangoku pour qu'il aille au poste de gardien. Mon expérience fit un ébruitement dans l'équipe et tout le monde arrêta ses activités pour me voir. Ema vint vers moi, déterminée à m'arrêter.

-Kazumi ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu retourne à l'hôpital !

-Et moi je ne veux pas être un boulet pour l'équipe, alors laisse-moi faire. Toi, tu as déjà ton Keishin, alors que moi, j'ai encore du mal à l'invoquer…Il faut que je réessaye !

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avec une mine désespérée. Elle recula, me laissant face aux buts. Sangoku était prêt à recevoir le ballon.

Je joins mes mains devant mon cœur, et je me mis à penser à Shindou. Les flammes noires commençaient à apparaitre. Je pensais de plus en plus fort.

« Pas assez…Pas encore assez… »

La flamme grandissait de plus en plus. Devant ce spectacle, mes camarades ne disaient rien.

Mon Keishin commençait vaguement à apparaitre. Soudain, je sentais une fatigue qui me submergea. Je mis un genou à terre, perdant mon équilibre. Ema se précipita vers moi.

-Kazumi ! Arrête !

-Non…Non ! Je n'arrêterais pas !

Je sentais une colère qui me submergeait.

-Kazumi ! Tu dois…

-J'AI DIS QUE JE N'ARRETERAIS PAS !

J'avais crié tellement fort qu'Ema commençait à pleurer, tétanisée.

« Je veux être plus forte ! Et quoi qu'il arrive… J''y arriverais ! »

Mon Keishin apparut alors.

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Je me relevais difficilement. Ema restait en retrait. J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. J'avais l'impression que c'était mon Keishin qui me dominait.

Je me tournais vers Shindou :

-Shindou ! Dis-je avec un accent de colère. En fait, je…

« Non…Ce n'est pas moi…Arrête ! Arrête ça ! »

-Je t'…

Tout devint flou je voyais les manageuses se précipiter vers moi, et après c'était le trou noir.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

J

e me réveillais. J'étais à l'infirmerie du collège. Je me relevais doucement. J'avais mal au crâne. Néanmoins, je me souvenais de tout ce qui s'était passé mon Keishin avait pris le contrôle de moi-même, j'ai fait pleurer ma meilleure amie Ema, et j'allais faire ma déclaration en directe devant tout le monde, et ce, dans une colère noire.

Je ne comprenais pas. Mon Keishin était bien « la déesse de l'harmonie » non ? Comment se fait-il que je sois tombé dans la colère ?

Encore étourdie, je m'aperçus qu'Ema était là.

-Ah ! Tu te réveilles. J'ai l'impression de revivre cette scène pour la deuxième fois.

-Je sais. Répondis-je. Mais cette fois, c'est à l'infirmerie. Je suis désolé Ema. J'aurai du t'écouter. Je ne pensais pas quand je criais sur toi. Mon Keishin a prit le contrôle et…

Je serrais les dents. Pourquoi cela arrivais à moi ? Pourquoi c'était ma meilleure amie que je blessais ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Bouleversée, je sautais à son cou. Ema était une amie formidable.

Je repris mon souffle.

-Heureusement, reprit Ema, tu t'es évanouie au bon moment ! Je n'imagine même pas les conséquences si tu avais terminé ta phrase…

C'était vrai. Si je l'avais terminé, Shindou ne me parlerait plus comme avant, et je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait jeté.

Je me levais. J'avais moins de douleurs et de fatigues que la fois où j'ai été à l'hôpital.

-Ema ! J'ai moins mal qu'avant ! Ce qui veut dire que si je recommence, j'ai peut-être des chances de m'en sortir sans aller à l'hôpital !

Sa figure se décomposa :

-Tu ne veux pas réessayer j'espère ?!

-Si ! Il le faut !

-Attends ! Et si tu t'y remets comme la dernière fois ?!

-Je saurai m'arrêter à temps ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle soupira.

Après être sortis de l'infirmerie, je croisais Tenma et Shindou.

-Alors ? Ca va mieux ? me demanda Tenma

-Oui. Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois. Il faut que je réessaye demain !

-Quoi ?! Tu veux t'y remettre ?! Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

-Il faut que j'y arrive le plus vite possible !

Shindou me regarda d'un air déconcerté.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas urgent. Je pense que le mieux et de faire les choses dans les temps.

Il était bizarre : ce n'était pas à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?! C'est vrai que j'ai crié dessus…

-Euh…

Gênée, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Tenma me sauva :

-Ca doit être un Keishin vachement puissant s'il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital et à l'infirmerie pour juste l'invoquer…

-Oui… C'est peut-être du aussi à mon manque de pratique au football…

Je réfléchissais… Que pouvait bien être la cause de cet échec ?

Je me rendis en cours. La journée passa très vite. L'entrainement supplémentaire que le coach nous avait demandé aller commencer. Je voulais réessayer d'invoquer mon Keishin.

-Coach ! Je demande votre permission !

Il me fit oui de la tête, à mon grand étonnement. Avant de passer à l'acte, je réfléchissais aux derniers événements. Soudain, je me remémorais la scène avec Kariya à l'hôpital. Serais-ce à cause de ça ?

Mais pourquoi Kariya ? Peut-être parce que… j'hésite ? Je ne sais pas choisir entre lui et Shindou ?

Non ! Je n'aime que Shindou et lui seul…. Il faut que je ne pense qu'à lui !

Je joins mes mains devant mon cœur. Je me persuadais cette fois-ci que je n'aimais que Shindou. Mais je sentais quelque chose comme…

J'arrêtais mon invocation. Je savais ce qui n'allait pas. Et là, il était évident que je n'aurai pas réussi.

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? me demanda Endo

-Parce qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne réussirais jamais si je ne le fais pas…

Il sourit. Je ne savais pas s'il attendait que je lui dise ça depuis le début.

Ema était perplexe. A la fin de l'entrainement, dans les vestiaires, elle me questionna :

-Quelle est la chose que tu dois faire ?

-Je dois me persuader de mes sentiments envers Shindou. Il faut que je sois sûre de moi. Et pour ce la, j'ai besoin de passer plus de temps avec lui…

Elle hocha la tête.

Le lendemain, à l'entrainement, Shindou vint me voir.

-Salut. Dis, j'ai besoin de ton aide… Je dois trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma cousine et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir…Je me suis dis que tu devrais venir avec moi pour le choisir.

Je n'y croyais pas ! Shindou me demandait de faire du shopping avec lui ! Ce serait une bonne occasion aussi de me rapprocher de lui…

-Bonne idée ! On dit…demain ?

Il fit oui de la tête. Je tremblais d'excitation j'allais passer la journée avec lui ! C'était mon premier rendez-vous…

Je regardais Ema au loin en souriant. J'aperçus un clin d'œil de sa part ce serait elle qui est à l'origine de ce rendez-vous ?!


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

-Sérieusement !?

Je m'étais levée dans la classe. Je me rassis gênée. Ceci me faisait penser à Karen.

-Tu as vraiment fais ça ?! Repris-je

-Oui ! me répondit Ema. Shindou m'a demandé si tu étais forte pour trouver des cadeaux je lui ai répondu « Oui ! La dernière fois, elle m'a offert une peluche super cool alors qu'elle me connaissait a peine ! » Et donc il m'a dit qu'il irai te voir pour son problème et pouf ! T'as un rendez-vous !

Sacrée Ema ! C'était donc bien elle qui en était l'origine !

-Mais maintenant, reprit-elle, tu me dois une peluche super cool !

-Je retiendrais. Et je dois trouver quoi au fait pour sa cousine ? Parce que je ne la connais pas je te rappelle !

Elle réfléchit un moment.

-Tu lui prends un truc que toutes les filles aiment ! Ca va forcément lui plaire ! Au pire, tu prends un truc que toi tu aimes ça marche tout le temps !

D'accord j'avais compris. Une fois chez moi, je regardais les tenues que j'avais pour demain.

« -Surtout n'oublies pas de t'habiller correctement et fémininement ! » m'avait-elle rappelé.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi me mettre moi ! Je regardais une nouvelle fois, et je choisis des bottines, un jean, un t-shirt et une veste légère. C'était simple et féminin.

Le jour J, j'enfilais mes vêtements et me dirigeais vers chez Shindou. La dernière fois que j'étais venue, j'avais bien mémorisé le chemin.

Je sonnais à sa grille. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et traversait l'immense jardin. Il avait des habits soignés et très chic : il portait une chemise à flanelles noires et blanc, un pantalon noir de marque et des chaussures marron.

-Salut. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Non c'est bon. On va au centre commercial ? C'est à cinq minutes à pied d'ici.

Nous nous dirigions donc à l'endroit indiqué.

-Sans être indiscrète, demandais-je, tu as pris combien pour ton cadeau ?

-Environ trois cents euros. Pourquoi ?

Trois cents euros ?! Il me disait ça comme si c'était rien !

Mon visage se figea.

-Il y a un problème ?

Je repris vite un sourire.

-Non non, tout va bien…

Nous avancions parmi les magasins. Nous allions dans ceux de sports, de peluches… Et nous nous arrêtions devant un magasin de bijoux.

Les pièces qu'ils proposaient étaient magnifiques. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts ils y avaient toutes les pierres précieuses…

En regardant les bijoux, je m'arrêtais devant un beau collier : c'était une chaine simple en argent, avec comme pendentif une belle croche de musique.

J'en fus moins étonnée quand je vis le prix « 259 euros » ! Je n'avais pas ça sur moi…

Nous continuons donc notre chemin. Je proposais des idées de cadeaux mais malheureusement, sa cousine avait l'air difficile…

Nous mangions dans un fast-food. Je vis la tête de Shindou se décomposer en voyant les menus.

-Je ne connais pas ces plats…

Quoi ?! Il n'a jamais mangé au fast-food !? En même temps, il vient d'une famille riche alors…

-Eh bien, tu découvriras ! Il faut que tu apprennes à manger dans des restaurants comme celui-ci : c'est l'un des plus connus des ados.

Il hocha la tête. Nous prenions tous les deux le même menu avec hamburger et frites.

- On n'a pas de couverts ?

-Non ! Ici, tu manges avec tes mains.

Les regard déterminé, il saisit son hamburger et prit la première bouchée. Son visage s'illumina :

-Humm…C'est super bon !

Je souris. J'étais contente de lui avoir appris ce qu'était un fast-food.

Après manger, nous fîmes quelques magasins mais nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé.

Nous nous arrêtions devant un fleuriste.

-Je pense qu'elle n'aimera pas avoir des fleurs…soupirais-je

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Elle dit souvent que l'hibiscus est sa fleur préférée…

-L'hibiscus ? C'est une fleur ?

-Oui. C'est une fleur rose qui pousse sur les arbres. Elles sont chères, mais elles sont très belles.

-Eh bien nous n'avons qu'à lui offrir un tapis d'hibiscus !

Nous rentrions dans le magasin et sortions avec beaucoup d'hibiscus.

-Voilà ! Ca devrait faire l'affaire…

Nous marchions en direction de chez nos maisons mais nous nous arrêtions sur un banc pour discuter.

-J'ai bien aimé passer la journée avec toi. Je te remercie pour l'aide.

-De rien, c'est normal !

Cela m'a fait énormément de bien de passer cette journée avec lui. J'en étais convaincue : c'était lui que j'aimais plus que tout.

Au moment de se dire au revoir, il me tendit une petite boîte fourrée.

-Tiens ! C'est pour te remercier d'aujourd'hui.

-Il ne fallait pas !

Il rentra chez lui en me faisant signe. Pendant que je marchais j'ouvrais mon cadeau : c'était la chaine argentée avec la croche que j'avais vu dans le magasin de bijoux. Je le mis autour du cou c'était devenu mon bien le plus précieux.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

-Dis donc ! Tu rêves où quoi ?

-Hein ?! Euh… Ah !

Ema soupira. On était en pleine entrainement et nous nous faisions des séries de passes. Mais le problème… C'est que je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à hier !

-On repense à son rendez-vous ? me taquina-t-elle

Je devins rouge et lui renvoya le ballon violemment.

-Oh ! Ca va ! T'as déjà eu un rendez-vous avec Tsurugi peut-être ?

Elle ne répondit pas, gênée.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais… me moquais-je

Nous avions à peine fait quelques passes que le coach nous appela pour nous rassembler.

-Bien ! Nous savons maintenant contre qui nous allons jouer dans six jours. Nous allons jouer contre le collège universel.

-Ce n'est pas cette équipe qui possède un attaquant hors du commun ? demanda Hamano

-Si, c'est elle. Nous allons devoir renforcer à la fois la défense et l'attaque.

Ema me regarda en souriant. Je ne savais pas se que sa voulait dire, mais ca ne présager rien de bon !

-Coach ! J'ai une idée ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me prit mon bras et m'emmena à côté d'elle :

-Kazumi et moi, on peut faire un tir ensemble ! Comme ça, pour l'attaque, on aura une technique en plus !

Une technique en plus ? Ema et moi ? J'avoue que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

-Si vous le souhaitez, accepta-t-il, mais il faut qu'elle soit au point le plus vite possible.

-On va faire ça ! Hein Kazumi ?

Ema avait l'air déterminée. Je hochais la tête, et une fois le rassemblement terminé, nous commencions l'entrainement.

-Aller encore une fois !

-Oui !

Nous réessayions, essayant de nouvelles idées.

-On va demander de l'aide à Tsurugi ! Déclara Ema

Forcément ! Il fallait bien qu'elle ait une deuxième idée en tête…

-Tsurugi ! Quelles sont les bases pour faire une technique à deux ?

C'était ça sa question ?! Elle aurait pu me demander ! J'en ai fait une aussi de technique de tir à deux…

-Il faut que vous essayer d'être synchronisée et qu'il y ait un contact particulier.

Un contact particulier…

-Nous sommes meilleure amie non ? proposa Ema. Ce qui nous fait déjà un contact particulier !

-Je doute que se soit aussi facile que ça Ema !

Nous réfléchissions à deux.

-Et…Que dirais-tu de nous passer la balle en l'air, pour finir par la frapper ensemble ?

Son visage s'illumina.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Nos forces combinée…Ca ferai une belle énergie !

J'eu un déclic :

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Charge d'énergies ! Ce serait une combinaison de nos énergies ! Qui sont positif et négatif !

Elle resta stupéfaite.

-C'est super ! Se réjouissait-t-elle. On n'a trouvé le nom, la structure…Il ne reste plus que la partie technique !

Nous hochions la tête toutes les deux. Qui aurait cru que nous ferions une technique de tir combinée !

Nous nous entrainions, plus déterminée que jamais. A la fin de l'entrainement, Shindou vint nous encourager :

-Alors ? Comment ça se passe l'entrainement pour la super technique de tir ? Vous y arrivées ?

-Non. Pas encore… Mais on va tout faire pour réussir !

Mon enthousiasme fit sourire Shindou. Ema me fit un clin d'œil pour me taquiner.

Un fois les cours terminée, Ema et moi empruntions le même chemin pour rentrer :

-J'ai hâte de voir notre technique achevée ! dit Ema. A quoi elle va ressembler ? J'en tremble d'excitation !

-Moi aussi ! T'imagine si notre tir impressionne Shindou et Tsurugi ?

-Ca aura forcément un impact sur l'équipe, ça c'est sûr ! J'espère que la défense s'entraine aussi dur !

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à Kirino comment ça se passait et il m'a dit qu'ils essayaient de crée une technique avec Tenma et Shinsuke…

-Avec tous ces efforts, j'espère qu'on va gagner ! Je me demande à quoi ressemble leur attaquant vedette…

-Va savoir ! Ca se trouve il est super balèze !

- Je ne sais pas…Réfléchit Ema. On m'a dit qu'il était l'un des meilleurs du pays et qu'il ratait rarement ses tirs…

-Tu as un rival ! Taquinais-je

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rigoler. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Je l'imaginais dire « Comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais faire pour faire atteindre mon équipe au sommet ? »

Je lui fis une tape sur l'épaule :

-Tu n'es pas seule Ema ! Regarde-moi : je suis bien décidé à marquer aux buts avec toi !

Elle sourit. Nous rentions chez nous et nous préparions pour un lendemain chargé en entrainements intensifs.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

L

es jours défilaient : il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le match, et Ema et moi avions tout juste réussi les bases de notre technique.

Une fois sur le terrain, nous nous entrainions toujours, quand, lorsque nous fîmes un essai, le ballon commençait à scintiller et à produire de petits éclairs. Même si ce n'était encore que le début, Ema et moi étions fiers de cet exploit :

-T'imagines ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Normalement, c'est encore plus puissant que ça !

Nous sourions. Ce résultat nous motiva encore plus.

Durant les jours qui avaient passé, le coach Kidou avait fait des recherches sur le fameux attaquant mystère. Il nous rassembla pour en faire part :

-Selon mes données, il semblerait qu'il est revenu dans ce collège c'est-à-dire que c'est un élève qui a changé de collège en cours de route, pour ensuite revenir à son école d'origine.

-C'est un peu troublant… se dit Shindou

-Quoi qu'il en soit, déclara Endo, nous battrons cette équipe, attaquant mystère ou pas !

-Oui ! répondirent tous les membres de l'équipe.

Ema et moi nous regardions. Il fallait qu'on termine notre super technique.

A partir de cette matinée, nous nous entrainions sans relâche : matin, midi, soir, voir même la nuit. Toujours, essoufflée, à bout de force, nous arrêtions seulement si nous nous étions fait mal, ou si nous ne tenions plus debout.

Ce fut rude et dur. Au dernier entrainement, le matin avant de partir avec le mini bus dans un stade ou nous ne savions pas où nous allions atterrir, Ema et moi n'avions toujours pas fini notre technique de tir. Ma meilleure amie commençait à perdre espoir. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, respirant à plein poumons.

-C'est foutu ! Comment on va y arriver ? se demanda-t-elle

J'attrapais mon pendentif que je gardais toujours précieusement avec moi. Je le serrais très fort, espérant qu'un miracle allait arriver.

-Il faut réessayer ! L'encourageais-je. On n'arrivera à rien si on reste planté là à ne rien faire !

Sur mon ordre, elle se releva, et nous recommencions. A ce moment, je miracle que j'avais invoqué c'est exécuté pour la première fois, nous avions réussi notre technique.

-Nous avons enfin réussi Ema !

Folles de joie, nous nous enlacèrent en riant. Je pus voir Shindou et Tsurugi au loin, qui nous regardaient avec le sourire.

La technique mise au point, nous avions à présent plusieurs buteurs dignes de ce nom. Mon expérience me rapprochait ainsi un peu plus de Shindou cela méritait nos entrainements.

La caravane allée démarrer. Shindou était assis devant nous :

-Maintenant, lui dis-je, avec notre super technique et celle d'Ema et moi, nous pouvons envisager plusieurs stratégies !

-Oui ! Avec ça, on a plus de chance de gagner !

Toute excitée et ne tenant plus sur mon siège, nous nous dirigions vers la gare, où nous attendait la roue libre. Nous montions à bord, et nous asseyions. J'étais impatiente comme Ema de voir l'attaquant mystère !

Nous vîmes tous les joueurs arriver. Tous étaient plus imposants les uns des autres.

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise quand je vis une personne arriver dans la vitre, je vis passer de très longs cheveux roses. La porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune fille ouvrit des yeux verts comme feuille. Je vis Shindou me regarder l'air de dire « Je suis désolé… ».

A ce moment je me relevai, tétanisée. Je tremblais et mes yeux furent grand ouverts. La personne qui était entrée était…

-Karen ?...C'est toi ?

La jeune fille fit un sourire en coin avant de s'assoir avec panache.

La fille qui était assise sur le banc en face de moi était ma meilleure amie qui avait été portée-disparue…


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

S

ur le banc de touche, avant d'entrée sur le terrain, Endo annonça et expliqua la formation.

J'avoue que je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Je regardais Karen sur le banc à côté du notre soudain, je remarquais qu'elle portait le brassard du capitaine à une manche de son T-shirt : elle était capitaine en plus !

-Kazumi ! dit Kurumada. Tu rêves où quoi ?

Je sursautai et regarda en direction du coach pour écouter. A la fin des explications, je m'en vais vers Ema :

-Il faut qu'on utilise notre super technique de tir au plus vite d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. Je m'échauffai a ma place. Je vis Karen revenir :

-Alors ? Surprise de me voir ? dit-elle, un sourire en coin

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, tu sais !

Elle prit un regard froid :

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Mes parents m'ont abandonné, voilà pourquoi ! Ils sont partit très tard la nuit leurs revenues étaient peu élevés, et nous étions très juste pour nous nourrir ! J'ai du quitter le collège universel dont les frais étaient élevés et j'ai du aller à Raimon. Par chance, je t'ai rencontré. Mais le proviseur de cette école ne voulait pas me donner de bourse. Mes parents ont commencés à chuter dans la misère et mon abandonné pour que les charges soient moins lourdes.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, puis reprit :

-Mais après, le cinquième secteur m'a recueillit il a vu mes talents au football et m'a donné une bourse énorme. A tel point que j'ai pu retourner au collège universel. Mais j'ai vite appris que le collège Raimon était notre ennemie et je ne reculerais devant rien, mais si c'est toi ! Je te vaincrais toi et les autres, et nous gagnerons ce tournoi !

Le cinquième secteur avait transformé Karen : je ne la reconnaissais plus. Une telle haine c'était emparé d'elle.

-Et toi ! Continua-t-elle. Tu n'as rien vu ! Rien vu du tout ! Tu ne voyais pas que j'étais malheureuse, tu ne voyais pas que j'étais pauvre… Tu étais absorbée par Shindou !

La dernière phrase me fit comme un éclair.

-Une meilleure amie voie tout ! Elle voie le vrai visage qui se cache derrière le masque de leur meilleure amie !

Je ne comprenais pas bien cette phrase. Elle continua à enfoncer le couteau :

-Tu ne parlais que de foot à longueur de journée ! Et moi alors !?

Je ne bougeais plus. Ces révélations me choquaient.

Elle tourna les talons en ne jetant aucun regard en arrière. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Karen pouvait être avec le cinquième secteur ? C'était incompréhensible !

Mais c'était bien vrai. Le match allait commencer, et pour la première fois, je verrais son jeu.

L'arbitre siffla le début du match. Un enchainement de passe se faisait de notre côté. Nous avancions rapidement, j'avais la balle, quand Karen la déroba avec une rapidité hors du commun.

-A notre tour maintenant ! dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

La balle passa de jambes en jambes, et ils gagnèrent du terrain. La défense avait beau faire ce qu'elle voulait, il la traversait comme de l'eau avec une passoire.

Karen fut devant les buts. Elle tira avec toutes ses forces. Le tir était extrêmement puissant, mais Sangoku l'arrêta à temps. Durant cette arrêt il recula d'un mètre au moins à cause du recul. Nous étions tous choqués d'un telle force venant d'elle. Je compris aussitôt :

-C'est…C'est toi l'attaquant vedette ? C'est toi qui a quitté le collège, puis revenue après l'attaquant mystère, c'est toi ?!

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux dire que j'étais avec elle tout ce temps, et que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle avait de l'intérêt pour le football !

Elle fit un sourire en coin et un regard froid :

-Si tu veux je peux vous montrer ma vraie puissance ! Cela n'était qu'un tir de pacotille !

Sangoku repassa le ballon et le match reprit. Karen était extrêmement rapide et tentait toutes les occasions. C'était comme si c'était une footballeuse professionnel.

Raimon néanmoins tenait tête à cette équipe. Certes, elle était très forte, mais nous n'allions pas nous faire ridiculiser par une équipe de plus. Elle était donc soudée, prête à tout pour arracher la victoire à l'adversaire.

Le ballon passa à Tsurugi, qui frappa :

-**_Envol des ténèbres !_**

Le gardien employa un esprit guerrier pour le contrer :

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

Il arrêta le tir facilement.

-Il a arrêté le tir de Tsurugi ! M'exclamais-je. Il faudra qu'on donne tout devant les buts…

Il le renvoya à Karen, la capitaine de l'équipe. Celle-ci enchaina les dribbles et les passes jusqu'à arriver devant les cages, où elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sangoku.

-Kazumi, je vais te montrer ma vraie puissance ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle ferma les yeux et des flammes noires sortaient de son dos.

-Non…ce n'est pas possible…m'inquiétais-je

Des flammes noires apparaissaient une femme avec une fleur dans les cheveux. Des tiges entouraient ses bras, et elle avait une jupe en pétales avec un haut fait de feuilles.

-**_Hibiscus, la fleur épanouie !_**

Elle écarta ses bras, qui provoquèrent une nuée de pétales. Une tige enveloppa le ballon, et dès qu'elle le frappa, un hibiscus apparut et le ballon fila à toute allure dans une foulée de pétales roses.

-**_Nuée de pétales !_**

Le ballon fila à toute allure dans les cages. L'hibiscus était une fleur qui m'était familière… Soudain je me rappelais mon rendez-vous avec Shindou : « Ma cousine adore les hibiscus ». Ce qui veut dire que…

Depuis le début ma meilleure amie était en fait la cousine de mon être aimé.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

Le tir de Karen fonçait à toute allure.

**_-Force de Gaïa !_**

Sangoku utilisa sa super technique, mais le tir passa au travers.

-Buuuut ! Le collège universel commence avec 1-0 !

-Pff ! Trop facile ! Se moquait-elle

Elle passa à côté en faisant un sourire en coin.

-Tu ferais bien de t'inquiéter. Ce sera ton dernier match.

Elle partit à son rang. A la mi-temps, je demanderai à Shindou si c'est sa cousine. Cela m'intriguait.

Le collège universel était devenu plus énergique. Il menait le match, mais les défenseurs les arrêtaient.

**_-Brume illusoire !_**

Kirino intercepta le ballon.

-C'est l'occasion d'attaquer ! ordonna Shindou

L'équipe s'y était mise. Tout le monde fit des passes qui coupaient la route aux adversaires.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… se demanda Karen

Les attaquants et les milieux de terrain étaient tous sur l'offensive. Ema et moi nous retrouvions tous deux face aux cages.

-Maintenant ! dit Tsurugi

Nous hochions la tête. L'envoyais le ballon en l'air, puis je sautais et fit une passe à Ema en criant :

-Positif !

Le ballon émettait des éclairs vert puis Ema, à son tour sauta et tira en l'air en criant :

-Négatif !

Le ballon émettait des éclairs rouges et verts. Nous sautions toutes les deux dos aux cages et nous tournions en sens inverse pour que nos deux talons soient orientés vers le ballon et tiraient :

-**_Charge d'énergies !_**

Le ballon émettait des éclairs puissants et se dirigea vers les buts.

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

Le gardien sortit son Keishin et tenta d'arrêter le tir. Mais se fut vain.

-Buuuut ! Raimon revient à égalité avec 1-1.

Nous sautions de joie :

-On a réussi ! On l'a fait Kazumi !

-Oui !

Karen nous regardait elle était furieuse. Nous ne faisions pas attention et continuons.

Le match continua. Karen avec le ballon, elle s'élança à une vitesse hallucinante en direction des cages. Elle était seule, et pourtant, elle avait dépassé la défense et était déjà face au gardien. Nous étions trop loin et ne pouvions rien faire.

-**_Hibiscus, la fleur épanouie !_**

Sangoku se préparait, mais nous savions déjà ce qui allait arriver

**_-Nuée de pétales !_**

Le ballon alla droit dans les filets. Il s'était écoulé à peine deux minutes entre les deux buts.

-Buuuut ! Le collège universel mène maintenant avec 2-1 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps. Nous nous désaltérions :

-C'est bizarre… Se disait Tsurugi

-Qui a-t-il ? demanda Ema

-J'ai l'impression que l'équipe n'est composé que de Karen.

-Je l'ai remarqué aussi, dit Shindou, on dirait qu'il n'y a qu'elle en joueur confirmé.

-Oui mais remarquer, intervint Kirino, elle seule suffit à faire basculer le score pour son équipe !

Nous restions sceptiques devant l'attaquante vedette. Le match allait reprendre. J'avais oublié de demander à Shindou pour Karen… Ce n'était pas bien grave. Il fallait d'abord qu'on remonte le score.

Les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude. Néanmoins, Raimon continuait à tenir malgré l'avance. Shindou employa sa super tactique :

-**_Tacticien céleste !_**

Nous exécutions ses ordres et passons la défense adverse. Je me retrouvais avec Shindou en face des buts et nous tentions de marquer :

-**_Soleil musical !_**

-**_Giga presse sandwich !_**

C'était une lutte entre gardien et butteurs. Shindou et moi avions le poids de l'égalité sur les épaules. Nous ne voulions pas perdre. Nous rassemblions alors une très grande force dans notre tir qui finalement passa sa défense.

-Buuuut ! Raimon revient au score avec 2-2 !

Shindou et moi nous tapions dans la main et je vis à nouveau Karen effondrée, gardant une rage intense à l'intérieure d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas possible…nous ne pouvons pas avoir égalité…

Nous savions ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Elle recommencerait à nouveau seule, en marquant un but. La défense se prépara donc à l'arrêter.

Mais nous nous étions trompés.

Karen était positionnée devant, alors que les autres, derrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? se demanda Kirino

Au coup de siffler, Karen ne bougea pas, le ballon aux pieds. Tous les joueurs levèrent les bras, et leurs mains s'illuminèrent. Des flammes noires s'élevèrent de Karen. On sentait qu'elle dégageait une force incroyable. Son Keishin apparut mais en plus imposant. Nous restions immobiles devant ce spectacle.

**_-_**Je vous présente mon Keishin ! Ricana-t-elle. Bien sûr, vous l'aviez déjà vu, mais attention, ce n'est plus le même : il est deux fois plus fort qu'avant.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

-Mais…Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Kariya

-Mes amis, mes coéquipiers…Ils me donnent leurs forces ce qui me fait devenir encore plus puissante !

Nous avions donc raison : Karen était au centre de cette équipe.

Elle avança en nous balayant sur son passage. Des bourrasques de pétales nous firent tomber. Les uns après les autres. Nous nous relevions difficilement. Elle était désormais face aux buts. Je courrais et me mis en travers de son chemin.

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Mon Keishin apparut devant le sien, ce qui attira l'attention de Karen :

-Tu…Tu as un Keishin !? Comment toi, tu pourrais avoir un Keishin ?!

Elle n'en revenait pas. Vite, elle se rendit compte de ma faiblesse :

-A ce que je voie, tu n'as pas finis de le former ce Keishin n'a pas sa puissance maximale il ne vaut rien !

C'était vrai c'était la première fois que j'essayer de le ré invoquer : la dernière fois, il manqué quelque chose… Il fallait que je pense à Shindou ! Et que je dise à Kariya que sa proposition ne m'intéressait pas… Je serrais fort mon pendentif : « Celui que j'aime est Shindou… » Me répétais-je.

-Ah au fait ! Continua-t-elle sur un ton mesquin, merci pour les hibiscus ! Shindou m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais eu l'idée !

A ce moment, j'eue la révélation Karen était bien la cousine de Shindou !

Je ne pensais qu'à lui… Et je sentais mon Keishin qui frémissait.

-C'est trop tard maintenant ! **_Nuée de pétales !_**

Le ballon fonça droit sur moi.

-Attention Kazumi ! me disait Shindou

-Kazumi ! Décale ! me disait Kariya

Néanmoins, je restais immobile. Quand le ballon arriva vers moi, je mis ma jambe en position de tir. Je voulais le contrer.

-Kazumi ! Arrête ça ! me cria Ema

Je n'arrêtais pas, et le ballon rentra en collision avec moi. Je tirais de toutes mes forces pour le contrer. Je ne voulais pas perdre… Ca non !

Soudain, le ballon fit demi-tour en direction des buts adverses avec une force impressionnante. Le ballon passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Karen, qui était tétanisées par le choc. Le tir traversa le terrain à une vitesse hallucinante. Le gardien essaya de l'arrêter :

-**_Giga presse…_**

Il n'eu pas le temps de faire sa super technique que le ballon rentra dans les filets.

-Buuuuut ! Raimon remonte au score avec 3-2 !

Le silence s'était installé sur le terrain. Mon Keishin disparut et celui de Karen également. Le sifflement qui annoncé la fin du match interrompit le blanc.

-On….On a gagné…

Je ne revenais pas de ce que je venais de faire.

-On a gagné ! criait Ema

Tout le monde ensuite vint vers moi, curieux.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Nishiki

-C'était extra ! s'exclama Amagi

Pendant que l'équipe me bombardé de questions, Karen elle, n'avait pas bougé. Je me dirigeais vers elle et lui tendit la main.

-C'était un beau match, Karen.

Ses yeux scintillèrent puis elle fondit en larme.

-Pourquoi étais-je aveugle à ce point !? me disait-elle

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Kazumi, tu es la meilleure amie qui puisse exister !

Je pleurais également. J'étais contente de l'avoir retrouvé, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginais...

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi, puis des cris d'affolement :

-Shindou !

Je me retournais Shindou était à terre et ne bougeait plus.

-Shindou ! M'écriais-je

Je me précipitais vers lui.

-Appelez les infirmiers ! Ordonna le coach Endo

Nous nous exécutions. Les infirmiers arrivèrent ensuite et Shindou fut emmené. Le coach Endo discuta avec eux, puis nous dit :

-Aller dans le minibus ! Nous allons à l'hôpital.

Tout le monde accourait vers la caravane. J'allais suivre le mouvement quand je sentis une main m'attraper je me retournais et je vis Karen, affolée :

-Kazumi ! Je peux venir avec vous ?

Sans hésitation j'acceptais. Dans la caravane, le silence régnait. Karen s'excusa :

-Je suis désolée…Après tout ce qui c'est passé, je sais que c'était un peu déplacer mais c'est mon cousin alors…

Elle tremblait. J'étais aussi tendu qu'elle : et si Shindou ne pouvait plus jouer au foot ? Où s'il resterait dans un fauteuil toute sa vie ? Je m'attendais au pire…

Arrivés a l'hôpital, ils ont du l'opérer d'urgence. Nous patientions devant la salle où il était allumé une enseigne «Opération en cours ».

L'ambiance était pesante. Chacun restait dans son coin, à attendre que cela se passe, à attendre qu'un médecin arrive pour nous dire une, pour beaucoup, une mauvaise nouvelle.

J'étais assise sur un banc en compagnie de Karen et Ema de part et d'autre. Je tenais mon pendentif, espérant qu'il porterait bonheur plus à Shindou qu'à moi.

Soudain, l'enseigne s'éteignit. Ils avaient terminé l'opération.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

Tous le monde était relevé, prêt à entendre la nouvelle. Un médecin apparut au bout de quelques minutes. Le coach Endo le prit en privé. L'attente était interminable. De la salle sortit un lit avec Shindou, inconscient. Nous nous précipitions vers lui.

-Shindou ! Crions-nous

-L'opération s'est bien déroulé. Nous dit l'infirmière. Il doit se reposer maintenant.

Nous sentions une vague de soulagement parmi nous. Après son entrevue, Endo vint nous informer :

-Shindou ne pourra plus jouer au football avant un mois.

-Mais il ne pourra pas jouer la finale avec nous ! s'écria Kirino

-On ne peut pas faire quelque chose ? Demandais-je, effarée

-Hélas, il doit se reposer. Nous répondit-il

Tout le monde se taisait.

-Ca nous fait donc un Keishin de moins pour la finale…dit Kurama

-Et un capitaine ! s'exclama Tenma

Karen était derrière nous, à ne rien dire. Soudain, elle prit la parole :

-Moi ! Moi je vais le faire !

Toute l'équipe la regarda.

-Je possède un Keishin, continua-t-elle, et je pourrais vous aider ! C'est en partit pour me pardonner de Kazumi et de Shindou…

Personne ne parla. Je trouvais admirable qu'elle veuille se joindre à nous.

Raimon était perplexe et se tourna vers l'entraineur. Il sourit puis dit :

-Accordé. Tu joueras la finale à nos côtés.

Le visage de Karen s'illumina et elle remercia toute l'équipe. J'étais très heureuse de pouvoir jouer avec elle. Mais quand je vis le visage d'Ema, il n'avait pas le même aspect que le mien. Ella s'avança vers moi, le visage sombre :

-Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance…

-Pourquoi ça ?

Elle me regarda comme si ma question était stupide.

-Parce qu'elle était i peine quelques heures du rang du cinquième secteur et qu'elle t'a trahis et insulté !

Je ne me doutais pas qu'Ema ai une telle rancœur envers Karen…

-Ecoute, lui répondis-je, pour l'instant, c'est la seule solution. Elle pourra nous être utile lors du match. Essaie de lui faire confiance.

Dans un soupire, elle acquiesça. Nous retournions chez nous après cette journée très chargé.

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil j'étais trop préoccupée par Shindou. Qui allait le remplacer comme capitaine lors de la finale ? Pour moi, aucun de nous n'était apte à le faire… Dire que Karen va participer à la finale avec nous !

La tête tourmentée, je dormis, et le lendemain je partis pour le collège.

Nous nous entrainions comme à notre habitude. Les esprits des membres de l'équipe étaient un peu étourdis si bien qu'ils avaient des attitudes catastrophiques à l'entrainement. A la fin, le coach Endo nous appela dans la salle pour discuter de la finale.

-Bien ! J'ai discuté avec Shindou à l'hôpital, et il m'a dit qui sera le meilleur pour le poste de capitaine.

Nous retenions tous notre souffle avant d'avoir le verdict.

-Et cette personne c'est toi ! Kazumi !

Tout le monde regarda en ma direction. Comment ? Moi ? Le capitaine de Raimon ?!

-Mais…c'est impossible ! M'exclamais-je. Je ne peux pas être le capitaine !

-Shindou l'a confirmé. A partir de maintenant, c'est toi qui portera le brassard !

J'étais autant étonnée que les autres qui me regardaient, stupéfiés.

L'entrainement allait commencer. Dans les vestiaires, je regardais le brassard avec intention je ne vois pas comment je pourrais porter quelque chose comme ça ! Shindou avait passé deux ans à l'avoir…Et moi qui venait juste d'arriver, je ne le méritais pas…

Ema vit que j'étais troublée et me réconforta :

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu es devenue le capitaine ! Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Je baissais la tête.

-C'est Shindou le plus qualifié pour ce job… Je ne le mérite pas, je ne veux pas le déshonorer…

Elle resta silencieuse, ne savant pas quoi répondre.

-Tu sais…reprit-elle, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il te choisit pour une tache importante… S'il t'a désigné, c'est qu'il a confiance en toi !

Je n'avais pas vu cette situation sous cet angle après tout, c'est que je devais en être capable ! Tout n'était pas décidé avant que j'essayais !

Je me dirigeais vers le terrain et vit Kariya s'approcher. Il rougissait et demanda :

-Alors ? Ta réponse ?

Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Absorbé par les évènements, je n'avais pas donné ma réponse à sa déclaration !

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui dit la mauvaise nouvelle :

-Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi. Je suis déjà intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il resta impassible et ricana. Je rougissais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle ! Il arrêta et réagit :

-Ainsi le petit à l'hôpital a gagné…

Il reprit une mine sérieuse et me dit sur un ton différent :

-Je te préviens : je n'abandonnerai pas ! Shindou ou pas, tu finiras par te rendre compte de ton erreur !

Il fit un sourire en coin puis partit. J'ignorais qu'il était au courant ! Nous nous dirigions vers le terrain où j'allais constater à quel point c'était ardue d'être capitaine des Raimon.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

L'équipe était divisée en deux parts égales pour faire un match d'entrainement : l'équipe blanche et jaune. J'étais le capitaine de l'équipe jaune. Cela allé être le premier match dans lequel je portais le brassard et je stressée terriblement.

Le match commença. En tant que capitaine, je devais donner les instructions à l'équipe afin qu'elle puisse gagner… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Kariya avait la balle.

-Envoie-le à Hamano ! Ordonnais-je

Il s'exécuta, mais l'équipe adverse avait repris la balle je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était marqué !

Je me repris. Ce n'était qu'une petite erreur, cela ne se reproduirait pas. Kirino, qui était dans l'équipe adverse, avança et je donnais l'ordre à Tenma de le tacler mais le défenseur fit une feinte et passa la balle à l'avant.

Mes erreurs se répétés. Ils faisaient bien se que je leur ordonnée, mais l'adversaire prenait toujours le dessus, si bien que le match se termina sur un défaite.

Accablée, les membres de l'équipe me fixaient. Il était à présent certain que je n'étais pas fait pour ce boulot… Etre capitaine était trop pour moi… Personne ne dit un mot en allant aux vestiaires. Dans celles des filles, je me lamentais :

-J'ai été nulle…Très nulle… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne pourrais jamais être un bon capitaine !

-Ecoute, disait Ema en se penchant vers moi, si tu veux mon avis, Shindou ne pas choisit au hasard : au fond de toi, tu dois avoir les capacités. Après, ce n'était que le premier jour…

-Ouais ! Coupais-je, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la finale mine de rien !

Elle se tut, ne savant pas quoi répondre. Je m'habillais et fonça à toute allure pour ne pas croiser l'équipe : qui sait ce qu'ils diraient de ma performance ! C'est comme si j'avais honte et que je n'osais pas approcher quelqu'un…Enfin si ! Il y a bien quelques personnes… Mais l'une est dans un autre collège et l'autre à l'hôpital !

Comme j'avais plein de questions en tête, je me rendis à l'hôpital. Je m'arrêtais devant la chambre avec la plaque de son nom : Shindou Takuto.

Nerveuse, je frappais à sa porte, puis entendant le son de sa voix, j'entrais. Il était en train de lire un livre sur la musique classique rien d'étonnant de sa part… Je m'approchais et il me salua :

-J'imagine que tu es là pour me poser des questions ? dit-il en ricanant

Je pris place à côté de lui et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ? Je n'ai rien d'un capitaine…

Il baissa la tête et répondit :

-Si…Je suis sûr que tu peux accomplir ce rôle… Toi seule peux y arriver.

Il voyait à ma tête que je n'étais pas convaincue. Il reprit :

-Tu es la déesse de l'harmonie ! Tu peux rallier l'équipe ! Tu peux la diriger !

Je rougis à l'entente de ces compliments. Moi ? Une déesse ?

Je remontais la tête et lui expliqua :

-Aujourd'hui à l'entrainement, j'ai tout raté… Tous mes ordres étaient inutiles !

Il prit une voix calme :

-Kazumi, le fait d'être un capitaine n'est pas le fait qu'il ne faut donner que des ordres ! Au contraire, il faut être soudé avec l'équipe, les connaître… Je pense que tu te focalises trop sur le fardeau qu'est d'être le capitaine…

J'étais éblouie par ses paroles. Cela montrait que lui seul pouvait être le capitaine et que personne ne connaissait mieux ce rôle à part lui… Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue…

-Sur le terrain, tu as un parfait regard sur les autres, tu possède un grand esprit de réflexion. Tu sauras établir des tactiques pendant mon absence.

Il fit une pause puis continua :

-Kazumi, je sais que tu peux le faire… Tu es la paix même… Tu ne peux pas te disputer avec un membre de l'équipe car ce n'est pas dans ta nature…

J'étais impressionnée qu'il en sache autant sur moi… Cela me fit rougir. J'en étais certaine maintenant : si Shindou insisté autant, c'est que le destin en devait être ainsi. Il ne fallait pas que je le déçoive…

Je me levais et pris un regard déterminé.

-D'accord. Je réessayerai. Je ferais un maximum d'effort.

Il sourit, l'air satisfait. Il était mignon, comme ça…

Je sortis de l'hôpital et rentrai. Le lendemain, je fis réunir tout le monde avant que l'entrainement ne commence.

-Ecoutez, hier, je n'ai vraiment pas assuré… J'ai perdu mon sang froid sous l'effet de la surprise… Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerai réessayer. Donnez-moi une autre chance : je veux à tout prix que l'équipe gagne en finale… Mais pour cela, j'ai besoins de vous…

Je m'inclinais devant eux.

-S'il-vous-plait…

Tous se regardèrent du regard. Kurama fut le premier à parler :

-Bah ! Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'hier…

-Après tout, on peut te laisser réessayer ! s'écria Kurumada

-Allons-y capitaine ! s'écria Hamano

J'étais si heureuse. Tout le monde me soutenait. Ema passa et m'accorda un sourire. Je le lui rendis. Nous nous mîmes en place pour un match d'entrainement. Je mis mon brassard pour la deuxième fois et serrai mon pendentif. « Cette fois, ça va aller… »

-Aller tout le monde ! M'écriais-je, Jouons ce match !


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

L

e match fut mouvementé. Mes indications s'amélioraient je ne faisais que de faibles fautes. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant : je devais augmenter mon niveau pour que je ne fasse plus aucune faute je pourrais ainsi me concentrer d'avantage sur les tactiques et les stratégies.

Mes équipiers me suivaient je voyais de temps en temps leur visage étonné par mes indications. Nous dominions jusqu'à la fin. Les membres de l'équipe furent joyeux de mes progrès :

-Dis donc ! Tu t'en sors plutôt bien ! S'exclama Sangoku

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Me taquina Ema

J'étais consciente que ce n'était qu'un match amical et non la finale du tournoie : mais cela me faisait gagner en confiance.

J'avais compris ce que disait Shindou : Il faut connaître les capacités de chacun, avant de les guider. Etre un capitaine était dur mais cela en valait la peine.

Je serrais mon pendentif et me rendais aux vestiaires. Ema me complimentait :

-Ah, soupira-t-elle, dire qu'avant tu disais ça impossible ! Maintenant, tu mènes ton équipe à la victoire !

-Oui, je n'en reviens pas d'être arrivée déjà à ce stade en si peu de temps ! Mais ce n'est pas encore assez…

Elle rouspéta :

-Il faut toujours un niveau supérieur avec toi ! Ton niveau actuel n'est pas mal du tout !

-Bien sûr, je ne m'en plains pas, mais pour la finale…

Elle me coupa :

-La finale, la finale… Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! C'est juste un match de plus !

-Un match de plus ? Le cinquième secteur va nous coller l'équipe la plus forte de son organisation et toi tu ne te soucis de rien ?! Si nous perdons ce match…La révolution sera rompue !

Elle se mit en colère :

-Tu sais, le match ne se repose pas entièrement sur toi ! Nous aussi, on est là ! Il ne faut pas oublier !

Elle avait raison. Je me tus vite. En tant que capitaine, il était vrai qu'il fallait penser aux autres : quelle idiote je faisais ! Je laissais passer le plus important : l'équipe.

Ema soupira de nouveau :

-Tu sais, je pense que tu stresses trop. Et si tu aller voir ton petit protégé à l'hôpital pour te détendre ?

-Tu rigoles ?! Je stresse deux fois plus quand je suis seule dans la même pièce que lui ! Et puis, je ne vais pas le déranger à toutes les soirées…

Je rougis. En réalité, j'aurais beaucoup aimé, et même adoré rendre visite à Shindou tous les soirs mais il fallait qu'il se repose. Et puis, il doit peut-être trouvé ça barbant de toujours me voir…

Ema me sortit de mes pensées :

-Tu sais, même si tu dis ça, il peut t'apprendre des choses sur ton rôle. Moi je pense que ce ne peut être bénéfique qu'à toi. Enfin ! C'est toi qui vois !

Elle sortit des vestiaires. Je me dépêchais pour ne pas être en retard en cours.

Finalement, je décidais d'aller rendre visite à Karen, dans son collège. « Je me rendrais à l'hôpital demain ! » me disais-je. En même temps, elle ne savait pas elle-même que j'étais devenue capitaine. Je voulais la mettre au courant.

Je me dirigeais donc à l'adresse qu'indiquait le site du collège universel. J'attendais à l'entrée, près de la grille. Karen n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Les élèves me regardèrent bizarrement je n'avais pas le même uniforme. Je vis Karen passer dans la foulée et la rejoignit. Elle fut surprise :

-Kazumi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je te raconte les événements.

Nous nous arrêtions devant un café ou nous prenions un coca. Je lui comptais les péripéties de l'équipe.

-Quoi ? Alors maintenant tu es capitaine ? Je n'en reviens pas…

-C'est Shindou qui m'a choisis. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai refusée.

-Alors comme ça, c'est mon cousin qui t'a choisis c'est ça ? Bah dis donc…

-Il a dit que moi seule pouvais le faire. Pourquoi ? Tu trouve cela étrange ?

-Non non, reprit-elle, c'est juste que le destin fait bien les choses !

Je rougis. Elle sourit, puis recommanda un coca. Je lui proposais :

-Au fait, pourquoi tu ne viens pas aux entrainements de Raimon ? A ce que je sais, tu n'as rien de prévu non ?

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse :

-Tu crois que je vais bien être accueillie ? Après ce qui c'est passé, j'en doute…

Je repensais à Ema qui n'avait pas apprécié son intégration dans l'équipe.

-Ecoute, repris-je avec un sourire, c'est moi la capitaine, donc je t'ordonne de venir à nos entrainements !

Nous rigolions. Tout en riant, elle dit :

-Tu es sûre que tu ne prends pas ton rôle trop à cœur ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! M'exclamais-je, de toute façon, s'ils ne te font pas confiance maintenant, ils ne te feront pas confiance le jour du match, et ce sera la cata ils ne te feront jamais la passe !

Elle réfléchit et se tut. Je continuais :

-Ils ne connaissent ton jeu que de peu tu devrais leur montrer comment tu joues : ce sera plus facile !

Elle réfléchit puis sourit :

-D'accord. Je viendrais demain à la première heure.

Je triomphais ma victoire par un grand « Yes ! ».

-Tu sais motiver les troupes…On dirait que tu feras un parfait capitaine !


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

Le lendemain, Karen était présente aux regards pesants des membres de l'équipe. J'essayais d'expliquer sa venue :

-Ecoutez tous ! Il faut que vous vous habituiez à son jeu pour que vous arriviez à jouer avec elle il est clair qu'elle a une technique de jeu bien à elle…

Tout le monde chuchotait il était évident qu'ils n'appréciaient pas l'arrivante. Karen s'exprima :

-Je suis désolée pour le tord que j'ai pu vous causer j'étais sous l'emprise du cinquième secteur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il y eu un silence. Les garçons partirent dans leurs vestiaires tandis que j'indiquais les notre à Karen. Je voyais Ema qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Je profitais de la rapidité de Karen à s'habiller pour parler à Ema :

-Ecoutes, essaye au moins de ne pas faire la moue ! Je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Elle acquiesça, pas très convaincue. Pendant l'entrainement, Karen faisait de son mieux : elle avait un jeu exemplaire, et commençait à se faire apprécier des autres. J'étais contente de ce résultat.

Je vis Karen parler avec Ema. Elles riaient ensemble. Je souriais, satisfaite.

Je trouvais que je m'améliorais dans mon rôle de capitaine. A la fin de l'entrainement, Karen remercia l'équipe :

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé jouer à vos côtés.

-Bon alors à demain Karen ! S'exclama Kurumada

-Oui, à demain ! s'écria Hamano

Toute l'équipe espérait la revoir le lendemain. Karen en était émue.

-Je vous remercie mille fois !

Dans les vestiaires Karen me dit :

-Je peux revenir demain ?

Je la regardais d'un air bête :

-Bien sûr ! Et je te le demande même !

Nous sourions à deux. Une fois Karen partit, je demandais à Ema :

-Alors ? Verdict ?

-Finalement, elle est plus sympa que je ne le pensais… Dit-elle

Je souris. J'étais très heureuse pour Karen.

A la fin des cours, comme promis je me rendis à l'hôpital. Shindou fut heureux de me voir :

-Tiens Kazumi ! Comment ce passe les entrainements ? Comment va l'équipe ?

-Très bien. Karen est venue aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai ?!

Je lui racontais les derniers événements.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'équipe accepte aussi facilement Karen après le match… Il faut dire qu'elle a du mal à s'intégrer en général…

-C'est vrai, mais maintenant l'équipe l'aime bien.

-Oui…C'était une très bonne idée, capitaine !

Je rougis à l'entente de ce mot. Il sourit et je demandais :

-Au fait, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux ! Je vais même peut-être sortir plus tôt !

Je fis un bond :

-Tu pourras jouer la finale ?!

-Non, malheureusement. Je sortirai peu après.

Je m'étais fait une fausse joie. Je soupirais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, disait-il, tout va bien se passer. En plus, Karen est avec vous, c'est comme si j'étais remplacé.

Je me levais :

-Shindou ! Tu ne pourras jamais être remplacé, jamais !

Il me regarda avec étonnement. Je me rassis, rouge :

-Enfin, je veux dire que personne n'est remplaçable…

Il ricana.

-Oui c'est vrai… La finale est dans seulement cinq jours… Préparez-vous bien !

-Ce sera fait ! Dis-je en me levant. Je dois y aller. Je te tiendrais au courant des événements. D'ici là, reposes-toi.

-Je tâcherais.

Je sortis de l'hôpital, les joues en feu la fin de la conversation ressemblée aux phrases d'un jeune couple qui font attention l'un de l'autre…

Bref ! Je continuais ma route vers chez moi quand j'entendis Tsurugi en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Je me cachais dans le chemin étroit entre les deux rues un rendez-vous ?

Discrètement, j'écoutais ce qu'ils disaient :

-Tu sais, dit une voix féminine, j'ai adoré faire le tour du quartier avec toi ! C'était sympa !

-Oh tu sais, si tu as encore un service à me demander, n'hésite pas ! Tu es nouvelle alors…

La voix féminine m'était familière. Je passais rapidement ma tête et vis une longue chevelure rose c'était Karen !

Je me recachais mais que faisait-elle avec Tsurugi ? Je ne comprenais pas… Elle n'était pas nouvelle dans le quartier ! Quelle intérêt alors…

Soudain, je fus stoppée dans mes pensées : je vis Ema arriver dans la rue opposée, chargée de sac de courses. A ma vue, elle s'écria :

-Kazumi ! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

Quelle situation ! D'un côté Karen qui était avec Tsurugi et de l'autre Ema avec ses sacs de courses ! Et moi entre les deux, dans une allée très étroite !

Dire qu'Ema commençait juste à l'apprécier… Il ne fallait pas que ces deux là se croisent ! Je réfléchissais à une solution…


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

J

e regardais des deux côtés… Comment me sortir de cette situation sans qu'Ema voie Karen ? J'étais sûre qu'il y avait une explication logique avec Tsurugi… Mais Ema ne s'interrogerait pas !

Je me dirigeais vers Ema pour l'aider nous marchions lentement en parlant. On peut dire que je parlais plutôt dans le vide pour me concentrer aux bruits d'à côté : plus on avançait, plus on les entendait !

Je tentais de faire diversion en proposant de boire un verre au café d'en face mais elle refusa :

-Désolé mais avec toutes ces courses…

Ah la la ! Ces courses m'embêtaient beaucoup ! Pas moyen de faire une bonne diversion ! Nous approchions de l'allée étroite entre les deux rues si on arrivait là, c'était terminé ! Ema verrait ou du moins entendrait Karen avec Tsurugi, et là c'était la mort assuré de leur amitié !

Par chance, je remarquais un petit chemin sur le côté qui menait à sa maison.

-Tiens, et si on passait par là ? On pourrait discuter plus longtemps !

-Mais ce n'est pas la route que je prends d'habitude…

-Eh bien, on découvrira !

Je la trainai de force dans ce passage. Je n'entendais plus rien, même pas une petite voix ressemblante à celle de Karen ou Tsurugi.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Quelle coïncidence quand même ! Sur le coup, je n'avais pas eu de chance…

Une fois chez Ema, je la laissai sur le palier de sa maison. Au moment de rebrousser chemin, elle m'invita chez elle :

-Et si tu venais boire un coup ?

Je ne me fis pas prier et entra dans sa demeure. C'était une maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Je me rendis dans son salon ou je remarquais Fubuki, celui qui nous avait aidés lors du match contre le collège Alpin.

Je le saluai et partis à la suite d'Ema dans sa chambre tout y était impeccablement rangé mais je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange : a son lit se trouvaient une douzaine de réveils ! Je l'interrogeais :

-P…Pourquoi tous ces réveils !?

Elle sourit et rougit :

-Eh bien… Il se trouve que j'arrivais tout le temps en retard car Je n'entendais jamais mon réveil… Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé une solution !

Tu parlais d'une solution ! Avec une douzaine de réveils…

Nous buvions un coca et nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi. Nous discutions aussi à propos de Shindou et Tsurugi :

-Alors ça avance avec Tsurugi ? Demandais-je

-Oui oui, ça avance doucement. Je lui parle régulièrement, et je pense que ça passe de mieux en mieux entre nous… Et toi ? De ton côté avec Shindou ?

-Pour l'instant on est des amis assez proches j'espère que ça va aller en s'améliorant…

-C'est sûr ! En même temps, il t'a quand même choisi au poste de capitaine à sa place !

Je rougis. Il était vrai que c'était lui qui m'avait choisi ce n'était pas n'importe qui !

Je disais au revoir à Fubuki et Ema et repartis chez moi.

Le lendemain, l'entrainement ce passa à merveille : tout le monde améliorait ses techniques aux mieux qu'ils pouvaient Ema essaya d'avoir sa technique de tir avec son Keishin. Je profitais de l'occasion pour aller discuter avec Karen :

-Salut ! Dis j'ai une question à te poser…

Je l'emmenais discrètement dans un coin du terrain.

-Je t'ai aperçu hier avec Tsurugi…

Elle fut étonnée. Je continuais :

-Il y a quelque chose entre vous ou…

Elle me coupa :

-Non non ! Rien du tout ! Ne te méprend pas… Je lui ai demandé des conseils…

-A propos de quoi ?

Il fallait que je dissipe ce malentendu au fond de moi : je voulais savoir !

-Je voulais améliorer ma puissance de tir. Je lui ai demandé de me montrer un de ses tirs, après quoi il m'expliquait la technique en me raccompagnant chez moi.

J'étais contente d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire qu'Ema aimait Tsurugi plus que tout !

-Et au fait, tu es toujours amoureuse d'Eiichiro ?

Elle prit une mine de dégout :

-Pour ça, non ! Il me dégoute, maintenant !

Je fus étonnée de sa réponse. Elle continua :

-J'ai vu comment il était vraiment. J'ai eu tors de l'aimer.

Je comprenais. Après tout, c'était à ce gars à qui j'avais mis une bonne gifle !

-Et puis de toute façon…

Elle rougit. Puis elle reprit :

-Je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un.

Je n'osais pas trop lui demander. Je l'a vis regarder le terrain avec admiration.

-C'est quelqu'un de l'équipe ? Commençais-je, hésitante

Elle me regarda et je pus revoir les énormes ronds rouge sur sa figure.

-Ou…Oui…

Elle rougissait de plus en plus c'était la première fois que je voyais Karen comme ça !

-Et…qui est-ce ?

Je voulais savoir ! Je voulais savoir !

Elle détourna le regard et dit avec hésitation :

-T…Tenma…


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

Tenma ?!

Je voyais mal Karen amoureuse de ce genre de garçon… Mais bon après tout !

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, Ema me questionna dans les vestiaires :

-Alors ? Tu va encore voire Shindou ce soir ?

-Tiens c'est vrai ! Répliqua Karen, il m'a dit la dernière fois que tu passais souvent le voir…

Elles riaient ensemble.

-Au fait Ema, demanda Karen avec un regard mesquin, tu es intéressée par quelqu'un toi ?

-Euh…Dit-elle en rougissant

-Ha ha ! J'en étais sûre ! Alors, qui ?

-T…Tsurugi… dit-elle, encore plus rouge

Karen fut étonnée c'est vrai que la veille elle a quand même déambulé dans les rues à ses côtés.

Ema ne se laissa pas faire et surenchérirait :

-Et toi alors ?

-Eh bien… dit-elle avec rougeur

-Vas-y, dis-moi !

-T…Tenma…

Elles rougissaient ensemble, repensant à leurs amours.

-Vous vous ressemblez en fait ! Disais-je, riante

-N'importe quoi ! cria Ema

-C'est pas vrai ! dit alors Karen

Elles se regardèrent, conscientes de leurs ressemblances.

-Oui…Peut-être un peu… Murmura Ema

-Un petit air … Murmura Karen

Je riais. Il était clair qu'elles se ressemblaient j'étais contente qu'elles étaient aussi proches.

Pour se venger, elles demandèrent :

-Alors ? Avec mon cousin ? C'est comment ?

-Il s'est passé quoi la dernière fois, à l'hôpital ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Nous rions de bon cœur.

A la fin des cours, je repartais chez moi. En route, je vis Karen et Tenma s'entrainer sur un terrain de foot ensemble. Je voulais bien jouer au foot avec eux, mais je ne les dérangeai pas et continua ma route.

Le lendemain, il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la finale. De quoi se motiver pour les entrainements !

En plein milieu de nos exercices, le coach nous appela dans la salle du club.

-Bien ! dit le coach Endo. Vous savez ce qui se passe dans trois jours, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la finale de la Holy Road. Le cinquième secteur à surement concocté une équipe du tonnerre pour nous vaincre. Soyez déterminés.

Tous hochaient la tête. Je serrais mon pendentif pourvue que tout ce passe bien !

-L'équipe que nous allons affronter est l'équipe du Mont Olympe. Elle a été entrainée spécialement par l'empereur sacré.

Je sentais la pression des membres de l'équipe. Je pense que je n'étais pas la seule :

-Ne vous affolez pas ! Réconforta le coach Endo. Je sais que vous avez les capacités pour vous confronter à eux. Tout ce que je vous demande est de perfectionner vos techniques le mieux possible : Ema, ta technique de tir avec ton Keishin je veux qu'elle soit opérationnelle.

-Oui coach ! répondit-elle

-Karen, je veux que tu tir aux mieux et que tu t'habitue vite à l'équipe et à son jeu !

-Oui coach ! répondit-elle

-Kazumi ! dit-il d'une forte voix

Je sentis un frisson dans mon dos à l'entente de mon nom. Il sourit et reprit :

-Ne te stresse pas trop. C'est quand on stresse trop que l'on perd ses moyens. Il faut que tu garde la tête froide pour confronté les épreuves les plus difficiles et guider l'équipe.

-Oui coach !

Il hocha la tête :

-Bien ! Et que tout le monde s'entraine dur !

-Oui !

Nous retournions sur le terrain et nous nous entrainions comme jamais, motivés par la révolution. Je fus surprise de voir Shinsuke s'entrainer au poste de gardien alors qu'il était défenseur !

J'allais le voir et lui demanda. Il me répondit :

-Cela fait plusieurs semaine que je m'entraine seul avec Sangoku. Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que se soit pendant la finale, au moins il y aura un gardien de secours !

Sangoku m'expliqua :

-Comme c'est ma dernière année dans le collège, j'aimerais que Raimon ai un gardien, vu que je suis le seul.

J'acquiesçais. C'était une très bonne idée, en cas de besoin.

J'étais heureuse de voir l'équipe s'entrainer avec tant d'acharnement. Je vis Ema invoquer son Keishin plusieurs fois et tenter de faire sa super technique. J'observais quelques progrès. Karen, de son côté, marquait de toutes ses forces.

J'étais déçue de ne pas voir Shindou en faire autant. S'entrainer comme ça avec les yeux pétillant d'ambition…

A la fin de l'entrainement, je réunissais tout le monde et annonça :

-Aller les gars ! Ne relâchez pas vos efforts et reposez-vous bien ! Plus que deux entrainements, et c'est la finale !


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

-Je suis content que l'équipe s'entraine avec autant d'acharnement !

La santé de Shindou me parut de mieux en mieux. Il était tout excité de voir le match de la finale. Il ne restait plus que demain matin pour nous entrainer et l'après midi, c'était déjà la finale.

-Moi aussi. Mais je t'avoue que je stresse de plus en plus…Qui sait ce que le cinquième secteur va nous réserver ! Une équipe entrainée par l'empereur… Ca cache quelque chose !

Je stressais plus que tout. La seule idée que demain tout peut s'écrouler me mettait terriblement la pression…

Je sortais de l'hôpital, nerveuse. Ce matin encore, l'équipe était sous son meilleur jour. Malheureusement, tout n'était pas très au point…

Le lendemain, j'allais à l'entrainement la boule au ventre. Cette après midi, c'était la finale après beaucoup de péripéties, cela allait ce jouer aujourd'hui.

Je me préparais et alors que je m'apprêtais à aller sur le terrain pour m'entrainer une dernière fois, le coach Endo et Kidou me demandaient en privé dans la salle du club. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils me voulaient.

Nous rentrions dans la salle et le coach Endo parla le premier :

-Kazumi. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'être la capitaine juste pour un match et en plus la finale. Mais Kidou et moi te faisons entièrement confiance…

Je hochais la tête. C'était comme s'ils me faisaient un discours avant de partir à la guerre.

-Cependant…intervenait Kidou, il y a de forte chance pour que le cinquième secteur se mêle de tout ça… C'est pourquoi Endo et moi avons prévu un plan de secours au cas où cela déraperais… Il s'agit d'une super technique à la force incomparable…

Je me questionnais sur cette technique… Le coach Endo répondit à mes pensées :

-Il s'agit du **_fil rouge du destin_**. C'est une technique que Kidou et moi avions inventé il y a des années. Cependant, elle n'a jamais pu être testée.

-Une technique jamais testée ? En quoi ça consiste ?

Ils se regardèrent avant que Kidou me réponde :

-Cela concerne tous les joueurs d'une équipe. Il faut qu'ils soient soudés, déterminés, et qu'ils aient un esprit fort et commun, et également un même but.

Le simple fait d'entendre ces mots dans une même phrase me faisait froid au dos. Comment réunir tout cela à la fois ?

-Pourquoi moi en particulier, demandais-je, pourquoi ne pas en parler aux autres ?

-Parce qu'ils auraient voulu l'essayer tout de suite. Or, elle ne peut être utilisée que dans de rares occasions. Et aussi puisque toi, le capitaine, tu dois jouer un rôle très important : c'est toi qui doit maintenir tous les fils rouges, tous les espoirs pour la victoire des joueurs et qui doit donner le coup final.

Tout ça sur mes épaules ! Cela faisait beaucoup…

-Voilà. C'est à toi de l'utiliser quand le moment sera venu.

-Mais…Nous ne serons pas prêts ! Nous ne nous sommes pas entraîné dessus et…

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'entrainement pour ça, me coupa Endo. Lorsque vous en aurez l'utilité, vous le ferez. C'est tout.

Je trouvais quand même cela un peu bizarre. Le fait de réaliser une technique sans entrainement me paraissait impensable…

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand le coach Kidou me dit ces dernières paroles :

-Il ne vaut mieux pas en informer les autres, ce serait mieux.

Je hochais la tête. On se croirait dans ces films d'espions avec des secrets en pagailles.

Je retournais au terrain pour m'entrainer. Ces révélations me firent un choc : une super technique presque irréalisable pour le Raimon de l'époque…

Ema et Karen vinrent me voir pour me demander ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Que t'as demandé le coach ? Demanda Karen

-Rien de très important… Juste des paperasses… inventais-je

Je changeais très vite le sujet :

-Et vous les entrainements ?

-Je me suis habituée à Raimon. Dit Karen en haussant les épaules

-Et toi Ema ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

-Je n'ai toujours pas réussi ma technique de tir… Je me demande ce qu'il manque…

-Peut être la force de frappe, proposais-je. Pour ça, je te conseille d'aller voir Tsurugi !

Elle hocha la tête et avec un sourire caché, elle alla voir Tsurugi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour Tsurugi avec elle ! s'exclama Karen

-Et toi avec les dribbles ? Demandais-je. Je te conseille d'aller voir Tenma pour améliorer ta technique.

-Bonne idée ! S'écria-t-elle. Je vais aller le voir !

Et elle partit. Je serrais mon pendentif et pensai à Shindou. Il devait s'impatientait pour le match.

Le coach Endo siffla la fin de l'entrainement :

-Tous dans la caravane ! Nous partons pour la finale !

Tout le monde poussait un grand « Oui ! » et partit dans la caravane. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pus voir les visages stressés des membres de l'équipe.

Il y avait un silence pesant. Ils pensèrent sûrement à la défaite pour certain, à la victoire pour d'autres…

Je regardais le paysage défiler. Au loin, je pus apercevoir le stade Zénith, ou nous avions fait la cérémonie d'entrée.

Et où nous allions jouer la finale du tournoie de la Holy Road.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

Dans le vestiaire des filles, aucune ne parla. Je lançais la conversation :

-Alors Ema ? Tu vas réussir ta super technique ?

-Oui…J'espère…

Je n'eue pas de meilleur réponse. L'ambiance était vraiment plus que sec.

Nous étions réunis par le coach pour les conseils :

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire… Amusez-vous !

Tout le monde ne comprenait pas bien les paroles du coach. Il s'expliqua :

-Vous avez parcouru un long chemin jusqu'ici. Je suis très fier de vous. Je veux que vous jouiez comme vous en avez l'habitude !

Nous lui répondions par un hochement de tête. Dans le couloir, avant d'entrée sur le terrain, le capitaine du Mont Olympe m'interpella :

-Oh ! C'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe Raimon ?

-Euh…Oui oui, c'est bien moi.

-Je m'appelle Chronus Forcisen et je suis le capitaine du mont Olympe.

Il me tendit la main et je la serra :

-Moi c'est Kazumi. Heureuse de te rencontrer.

Il me sourit. J'imaginais l'équipe première un peu plus féroce que ça…

Nous entrions sur le terrain. Le stade était de couleur or, sauf le terrain, qui lui était basique. Une foule acclamée nous encouragea pour le match.

Nous nous positionnions avant le début du match. J'imaginais Shindou qui nous regardait depuis son petit écran à l'hôpital. Je voyais les membres de l'équipe tendu. J'inspirais profondément.

L'arbitre siffla le début du match et la balle fut lancée. Tsurugi avait la balle et avançait. Je vis Hamano qui était démarqué.

-Passe à Hamano ! Lui criais-je

Il s'exécuta et Hamano prit de l'avance. Un joueur adverse tenta de reprendre le ballon. Mais Hamano appuya sur le ballon qui fit apparaître un tourbillon d'eau. Il marcha sur le ballon pour avancer :

-**_Tourbillon aquatique !_**

Il passa à Ema qui se retrouvait devant les cages. Elle invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Akuma, le démon des enfers !_**

Elle se concentra. Je l'encourageais dans ma tête. Malheureusement, elle rata et l'équipe adverse récupéra le ballon.

-Ema ! Criais-je

Elle me regarda, désespérée.

-Tu vas réussir la prochaine fois ! L'encourageais-je

Elle sourit et se releva. Le Mont Olympe avança vite. La défense essaya de l'arrêter en vain.

Le capitaine de l'équipe se retrouva face aux buts adverses. Une arbalète apparut et Chronus frappa dans la balle :

-**_Tir Balistique !_**

Le ballon fronça comme une flèche. Sangoku ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'arrêter.

-Buuuut ! Le mont Olympe commence avec 1-0 !

Je regardais Sangoku, déçu de sa prestation. Chronus vint me voir.

-Vous êtes fort, Raimon. Mais c'est le Mont Olympe qui va l'emporter !

Il m'accorda un sourire en coin et partit à son poste.

-Ce n'est qu'un but ! Criais-je. On peut facilement revenir au score !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Nous reprenions le match et nous avancions. Hayami se fit prendre le ballon mais Kirino rattrapa la situation :

-**_Brume illusoire !_**

Nous repartions de plus belle en attaque. J'esquivais un tacle et passa la balle à Karen qui la passa à Ema. Elle me fit signe de tirer. J'acquiesçais. Je vins près d'elle pour faire notre super technique :

-**_Charge d'énergies !_**

Le ballon fila à toute allure jusque dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Raimon égalise avec 1-1 !

Nous avions égalisé ! J'étais très heureuse.

L'arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps. Nous nous désaltérions et discutions des adversaires :

-On a réussi à égaliser avec eux ! C'est super ! Cria Karen

-Je suis surprise. Disais Ema. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils avaient plus de Keishin...

C'était vrai. Maintenant que j'y pensais, cette équipe n'avait pas sortit un seul Keishin… Peut-être se réservaient-ils pour la seconde mi-temps…

Je regardais sur le banc d'à côté l'empereur était en train de leur parler. D'après leurs têtes, ce n'était pas très réjouissant. J'arrivais à distinguer un peu de leur conversation :

-Vous n'avez réussi qu'à égaliser avec Raimon ?! C'est lamentable !

Je ne comprenais pas trop l'empereur : ils avaient fait de leur mieux pourtant non ?

Je fus surprise en les voyants retourner dans les vestiaires peut-être un changement de joueur ?

Nous retournions sur le terrain pour nous préparer seulement, il n'y avait personne en face.

-Pourquoi le Mont Olympe n'est pas là ? Se demanda Amagi. On va bientôt reprendre !

Je me le demandais moi-même. Soudain, une autre équipe arriva : elle était constituée d'autres joueurs aucun n'était du Mont Olympe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Apparemment, disait le commentateur, ils ont changé la composition de l'équipe entière ! Ce n'est plus le Mont Olympe mais L'Alliance du Dragon !

L'Alliance du Dragon ?

Un brouhaha s'installa dans les tribunes nous allions devoir affronter une équipe complètement différente et beaucoup plus forte que l'on ne l'imaginait….


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

-C'est possible de changer une équipe comme ça ? Demanda Karen, interloquée

Toute l'équipe fut surprise nous ne reconnaissions aucun visage. Ils se mirent en place, prêts à jouer.

Le capitaine de l'équipe adverse était gardien et avait un regard persan. A vrai dire, ils avaient tous des têtes effrayantes.

L'arbitre siffla le début de la deuxième mi-temps. Nous avions le ballon et Ema avança dans le camp adverse. Rapidement, elle se fit cerner par des joueurs.

-Passe à Karen ! Lui ordonnais-je

Elle passa à Karen, qui se fit à nouveau encercler. Ce devait être une de leurs tactiques. Nullement impressionnée, elle sortit son Keishin pour rivaliser.

-**_Hibiscus, la fleur épanouie !_**

Les cinq joueurs adverses ricanèrent. Dans le dos de chacun d'entre eux des flammes noires apparaissaient. Je pris une mine effarée :

- Non…Ce n'est pas possible…

Tous sortirent un Keishin :

-**_Blancs, guerriers de la ligne de front !_**

Karen fut effrayée :

-Ils ont…cinq Keishin ?

Ils renversèrent Karen et prirent le ballon. Toute l'équipe fut surprise. L'adversaire ricanait de plus belle :

-Vous n'êtes surpris rien qu'avec ça ? Je vais vous dire une bonne chose… Tous les membres de cette équipe ont des Keishin !

Je n'en revenais pas tous ? Un Keishin ?

Je voyais les têtes désespérés des membres de l'équipe il ne croyait plus du tout en la victoire…

En attendant, les cinq joueurs avancèrent et se passèrent le ballon. La défense essaya de l'arrêter, mais contre cinq Keishin…

Ils tirèrent et marquèrent :

-Buuuut ! L'Alliance du Dragon prend l'avantage avec 2-1 !

Nous nous rassemblions pour établir une stratégie :

-Tous les membres de l'équipe ont un Keishin ? C'est impossible ! Disait Kirino

-C'est mal partit…

L'équipe se dégonflait comme un ballon de baudruche. J'essayais de remonter la pente :

-Les gars, ils n'ont marqué qu'un but de plus ! On peut les rattraper !

-Comment ? Me demanda Kurama

Tout le monde me regarda.

-Que doit-on faire, capitaine ? Disait Nishiki

-C'est le boulot du capitaine de faire remonter l'équipe ! S'exclama Amagi

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je réfléchissais à une solution… Soudain, j'eue une idée :

-On a qu'à combattre Keishin contre Keishin !

Tous me regardèrent, interloqués.

-Keishin contre Keishin ? répéta Hamano

-Oui ! M'écriais-je. Nous avons plusieurs Keishin dans notre équipe, ne l'oubliez pas ! Il y a Karen, Ema, Nishiki, Tsurugi, Tenma, et moi !

-Il y a aussi moi ! S'écria Shinsuke

Tous le regardèrent.

-Tu as un esprit guerrier ?! M'écriais-je, surprise

-Oui… Je l'ai découvert hier…

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

Il rougissait. Je décidais :

-Sangoku, tu échangeras ta place avec Shinsuke. Ca te va ?

-Oui, si cela peut nous aider, je le ferai !

Je hochais la tête :

-Appliquons notre stratégie !

-Oui ! Criaient-ils tous en cœur

Le match reprit. Tsurugi avança et se fit barrer la route par deux joueurs. Ils sortirent leurs Keishin:

-**_Cavalier blanc !_**

Tsurugi fit de même :

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_**

Il continua à avancer et voulu passer à Nishiki mais la balle fut intercepter. Trois joueurs se lancèrent de front. Je leur barrais la route :

-**_Harmony goddess !_**

Ils sortirent leurs Keishin :

-**_Chione, reines des neiges !_**

Je les passai très facilement et avança. Je le gardais, il le reprenait, on le gardait, il le reprenait…Ce schéma ce répéta plusieurs fois. Je vis tous les détenteurs s'épuiser un par un il faut dire qu'invoquer un Keishin était très fatiguant. L'adversaire put marquer un but de plus :

-Buuuut ! L'Alliance du Dragon écarte l'avantage avec 3-1 !

Au milieu de la seconde mi-temps, tous les joueurs étaient allongés par terre, fatiguées. Les manageuses distribuaient de quoi boire aux joueurs et les soignaient.

C'était un échec. Mon plan avait fait le contraire de ce qui était prévue. Je frappais le sol à coup de poings. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je me mettais à pleurer :

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi….Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Kazumi ! Me cria une voix familière.

Je relevais la tête. Dans les tribunes, je pus voire Shindou en béquilles, en train de me regarder pleurer.


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48**

-Shindou ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Kazumi ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

-Non ! Non je n'en ai pas le pouvoir !

-Tu l'as ici, ton pouvoir !

Avec sa main il tapa sur sa poitrine.

-Dans mon cœur ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Accomplit maintenant ton devoir, Kazumi !

J'arrêtais de pleurer et je me reprenais.

-Bien ! Nous allons renverser la situation ! Criais-je

-Mais…C'est impossible ! me dit Tenma. Nous sommes tellement épuisés que nous ne pouvons même plus invoquer nos Keishin !

-J'ai une autre idée en tête. On va utiliser nos supers techniques !

-Quoi ?!

Tout le monde resté bouche bée.

-Mais on n'aura pas assez de puissance ! Lança Tsurugi

-Faites-moi confiance. De toute manière, c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste. Et tout ça avec la force du cœur !

Ils se regardèrent. Le match reprit. Tenma avait la balle et avança. Des joueurs invoquèrent leurs Keishin et lui barres la route. Tenma exécuta mes ordres :

-**_Dribble zéphir !_**

Il passa les Keishin. Mon plan fonctionnait. Les autres n'en revenaient pas. Nous avancions jusque devant les cages, où Ema avait la balle.

-Ema ! L'interpellais-je. Je sais que tu as assez de puissance pour invoquer ton Keishin ! Fais-moi cette super technique !

Ema eue les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui capitaine !

Elle invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Akuma, le démon des enfers !_**

Le second plan devint sombre et le ballon s'illumina. Ema fit une passe en l'air puis tira de toutes ses forces :

-**_Lumière des ténèbres !_**

Le ballon partit vers les filets dans une trainée noire et blanche. Le gardien et capitaine de l'Alliance du Dragon invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Roi blanc, monarque de la sagesse !_**

Il frappa dans ces mains et les mains de son Keishin étaient en feu. Il les rassembla vers le ballon pour le brûler :

-**_Couronne de feu !_**

Il essaya de tenir, mais le ballon passa tout de même dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Raimon se rattrape avec 2-3 !

-J'ai...Réussis ?

-Tu as réussis Ema ! Criais-je

Je sautais dans ses bras. J'étais très fier d'elle.

-Aller plus que deux buts !

Toute l'équipe était remotivée. La balle était à l'adversaire. Kurumada fonça vers le détenteur du ballon comme une furie :

-**_Train en roue libre !_**

Il le passa à Hayami qui se retrouva face à des Keishin. Il se positionna comme les athlètes qui démarrent une course, pour se propulser vers l'avant :

-**_Dragster !_**

Il le passa à Karen qui était en ligne de front avec moi et Ema.

Karen envoya le ballon en l'air qui se transforma en bourgeon. Ema, Karen et moi nous positionnions le bourgeon éclos et laissait apparaitre trois pétales qui nous représentaient. Nous tirions de toutes nos forces :

-**_Eclosion printanière !_**

Le gardien fit sa super technique avec son Keishin pour le parer :

-**_Couronne de feu !_**

Tous les membres de l'équipe crièrent :

-Aller ! Rentre !

Le gardien essaya de tenir, mais le ballon passa.

-Buuuuut ! Raimon revient au score avec 3-3 !

Nous nous tapions dans la main. Toute l'équipe était aux anges. En contrepartie, l'Alliance du Dragon affichait une mine de dégout. Le capitaine s'exprima :

-Comment prouvons-nous égaliser avec eux ?! Nous sommes la meilleure équipe du cinquième secteur ! La plus haut classé ! Nous ne pouvons le permettre…

Le match reprit. Les Dragons avaient la balle et fonçaient à toute allure vers les buts adverses. Leurs mouvements avaient changé on aurait dit qu'ils étaient plus fort…

-Renforcez la défense ! Criais-je

Les attaquants redescendaient. Mais l'adversaire était déjà devant les buts :

-**_Blanc, guerrier de la ligne de front !_**

Il tira.

-Shinsuke !

Des flammes noires apparaissaient dans son dos :

-**_Atlas, protecteur de la terre !_**

Il tendit la main vers le ballon :

-**_Main magique !_**

Il arrêta le tir. Tous le complimentaient :

-Félicitation Shinsuke !

Il renvoya le ballon vers moi. J'avançais. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps au chrono. Comment renverser la situation ?

-Kazumi !

Je tournais la tête le coach me cria :

-Utilise le fil rouge !

Je fis une mine de surprise. Cela pouvait peut-être fonctionner. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment ça fonctionnait. « Lorsque vous serez prêt, cela fonctionnera. » disait-il. Etions-nous vraiment prêt ? J'essayais tout de même :

-Tout le monde ! Essayons le fil rouge du destin !

Les membres de l'équipe ne comprenez pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Faites-moi confiance !

Ils hochèrent la tête. Soudain, un fil rouge entoura mon poignet, et tout les autres au petit doigt tous les fils partaient de moi jusqu'à eux. Je décidais de passer la balle à Ema. Dès qu'elle toucha la balle, son fil disparut de mon poignet.

-Il faut que tout le monde touche le ballon ! Faites le passer !

Ils s'exécutèrent. En passant par Karen, Shinsuke, Kariya… Finalement, je fus la dernière à avoir le ballon tous les fils avaient disparus, et le ballon illuminait. Dès que je voulu tirer dedans, le ballon s'enroula dans des fils rouges j'essayais de tirer mais le ballon était puissant. Il réunissait tous les espoirs des joueurs. Je sentais toutes leurs forces.

Finalement, je réussi à tirer et le ballon fila à toute allure vers les filets. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe adverse formèrent une ligne avec tous leur Keishin pour essayer de le contrer.

Tous échouèrent. Il n'en restait plus qu'un le capitaine. Il lutta de toutes ses forces :

-Nous ne pouvons pas perdre…C'est impossible…

Toute l'équipe criait :

-Aller !

Il résista, mais le ballon entra dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Raimon mène au score 4-3 !

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Nous avions gagné.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49**

ous nous regroupions et criaient tous ensemble.

-On a gagné ! On a gagné ! C'est la réalité !

Je n'y croyais pas. Un homme vint avec un trophée. Il me demanda et me le remettait, symbole de notre victoire, bien méritée. Sous les applaudissements de la foule, nous les saluions. Je me rendis vers Shindou, radieuse.

-Shindou ! On a gagné ! Je n'y crois pas…

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux :

-Oui c'est vrai. On a gagné.

-Je suis si contente d'être rentrée dans l'équipe, capitaine !

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Les membres de l'équipe venaient me chercher, et me jetèrent en l'air. Ils annoncèrent le résultat des élections :

-C'est Hibiki qui remporte l'élection !

Une foule d'applaudissement l'accueillirent. Il disait :

-En tant qu'empereur, je déclare le cinquième secteur dissout ! Désormais, tous les jeunes pourrons jouer au football librement et équitablement sans match arrangés !

Il se retira. Finalement, la révolution avait était faite : le cinquième secteur n'existait plus.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

-Passe passe !

Nous nous entrainions sur le terrain, comme à notre habitude. Je jouais maintenant le parfait rôle de capitaine.

-Regardez là-bas ! Cria Kirino

Je me retournais et j'aperçus Shindou, en haut de la butte. Tout le monde se précipitait sur lui.

-Alors ? Ca va mieux ta jambe ? Demandait Hamano

-Oui beaucoup mieux.

Après quelques instants, il fut changé et prêt à jouer. Il fit une pause sur le banc et je profitais de l'occasion pour le rejoindre.

-Je crois que tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton poste de capitaine ! Lui disais-je avec un soupir

-Je ne pense pas. C'est très bien, comme ça.

Je fus surpris de sa réponse.

-Tu ne veux pas le reprendre ?

-Non. Je trouve que tu t'en sors bien. Et puis, tu as bien remporté la finale !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Il ricana.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Tu es marrante Kazumi. Je suis content que tu ais rejoins l'équipe.

Je rougissais. A la fin de l'entrainement, les filles me taquinaient dans les vestiaires :

-Alors vous discutiez de quoi sur le banc ? Commença Ema. Vous rigoliez bien !

-Je n'ai jamais vu mon cousin rigoler de cette manière… C'est étrange…

-Et après tu as rougis comme une tomate ! Ria Ema

-Oh c'est bon ! Arrêtez, vous deux !

En voulant refaire mon lacet, le pendentif tomba de sa chaine. Je le ramassais.

-Tiens, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois avec ce pendentif…Remarqua Ema. Tu as l'air d'y tenir, qui te l'as offert ?

Je serrais mon pendentif :

-C'est quelqu'un de très précieux… C'est en quelque sorte un porte-bonheur pour moi !

**FIN**

**Merci de d'avoir lu ma fanfiction jusqu'au bout ! je vous invite à lire le tome 2 :**

**Kazumi's story 2 : La vie sans football **

**Suivez les aventures le Karen, Ema et de Kazumi dans un aventure sans football !**


End file.
